Life's Requiem: Book 1
by nikiallen0119
Summary: After learning she is not a human, Jennica Adams becomes a desperate young woman, searching for who she really is. With the help of Thor and Loki, she finds herself in a mad scramble through the universe. Loki is at a battle with his mind. He wants redemption, despite the horrors of his past. Both Loki and Jennica may need each other more than they realize. (Co-author: Dashimusic)
1. Prologue

**A/N: This book is also available on Wattpad**

War has always been an outcome for every world and realm. Whether it takes place in the hearts of people, or it is a physical matter that involves death and despair, it exists. It is always hard to ever imagine good coming out of something that seems so destructive and desolate. It is rare, but it shines through. Despite that, war never ceases to eat its way through a population. Every day and hour, some form of war is happening, even if it goes unnoticed by some.

Years ago, in the realm of Alfheim, only a few years after the births of the two princes of Asgard, the kingdom began to crumble. War had struck, and the people were in jeopardy. With the King and Queen of the realm witnessing the fall of those who defended them, time was running out. Protection was what they had, but it was not strong enough. Taking their only child with them, they fled the palace, running away from the sounds of screaming and the ending of lives.

Both the King and Queen of Alfheim would fight until their very last breath, and believing it would be, they knew their child would no longer be safe in their realm. So, using what little magic they had to tap into the Bifrost, usually forbidden to have usage by them, they sent their infant to another realm where they truly believed no one would discover her. Sending prayers and their last goodbyes, the child, Princess Alfva was sent away. The magic used was weak, and the infant's travel became prolonged. Princess Alfva did not reach safety until centuries later, as she was trapped in a misused magic that kept time around the child from passing. Chances of the baby princess ever knowing her true heritage seemed obsolete. Whatever the circumstances, fate would take its course. And so the change truly began.


	2. Chapter 1: Alpha

**The MCU Civil War, and all events following after it, have been prolonged a decade after Age of Ultron in this series. Thank you for reading.**

Jennica Marie Adams. A former city girl in the middle of rural Indiana. She had moved from her home in London as a young teenager, and now she was used to the open fields and life on a farm. Though it was a shocking change, she never would've taken it back. She loved her adopted parents, who had raised her ever since she was a baby, and her best friend, Cammy. Life was everything she had hoped it would be. Simple and happy. So there she was, in the stable with her beautiful chestnut horse, Polly, brushing out the horse's hair. It went on for a few minutes as the sun shone through the cracks in the stable walls. The sweet sound of birds chirping right outside lifted her spirits. After laying down some fresh straw for Polly, she made her way out of the stables, avoiding puddles of mud as she walked down the field. It had rained the night before and the smell of ozone was still there. The sun shone brightly, yet the breeze was cool. A perfect combination on a beautiful, late spring day.

Humming to herself as she gradually walked towards the cozy little farmhouse, twenty-two year old Jennica passed the row of berry bushes, picking a few blackberries and tossing them into her mouth. The seeds and pockets of juice seemed to pop as she chewed them, sending a sweetly satisfying sensation down her throat. After grabbing a basket once she arrived at the house, she made her way over to the chicken coop, preparing to gather some eggs. The hens seemed to be a little broody, but after some gentle shooing, they behaved.

"Jenny!" A call from someone running to her down the yard caught Jennica's attention, causing her to turn around. The sight of the person running up to her made her smile, seeing it was her best and most trusted friend, Cammy Forgen. The young woman's ginger hair flowed in the breeze as she ran, and she gasped for air once she arrived.

"This is a surprise!" Jennica laughed at the sight of her flustered friend.

"Dude, I come here everyday." Replied Cammy in a humorous dull tone.

Jennica paused for a moment, letting a red blush appear on her cheeks before she burst out laughing, along with Cammy. The two young women were like sisters and didn't mind being a little less than stupid in front of one another at times.

"Honestly though, what is going on?" Jennica continued with genuine curiosity as she spoke in her light, British accent.

"I have a business proposition for you," began Cammy in a deep voice, obviously being playful, "will you... join me... in New York City next month?"

Jennica's eyes widened in sudden surprise, "New York City? Whatever for?" Wiggling her eyebrows at Jennica, Cammy replied,

"We're going boyfriend searching!"

"What?!" The young British woman breathed out, nearly dropping her basket of eggs. Trying hard to hide her laughter, Cammy pointed behind her,

"Look, out into the fields, everything the light touches... has no guys. We are doomed to be single... forever. Come on, I know you want to."

"Cammy..." Jennica began, not believing the ironic stupidity of the situation one bit, "You've got to be joking. Please tell me you're joking."

"Yes. I'm joking!" Cammy burst with laughter at Jennica's puzzled face, "Did you happen to forget that my brother lives there?!"

"Oh..." Jennica laughed in embarrassment, "I guess I might have. But... you're asking me to come with you?"

"No... I'm requiring you to come with me. You don't want to make me fly there all alone do you?" Asked Cammy with her puppy-dog eyes.

"I suppose not. If my parents are able to handle the farm for the amount of time I'll be away, I can go. Just let me talk to them and I'll get back with you either tonight or tomorrow. How long will the trip last for and exactly when?"

"We'll stay for about two weeks, and we'll arrive on May 23rd, so, next month. But... I mean since it's two weeks, we can still go boyfriend hunting." The last comment required a shove from Jennica. She playfully scoffed and replied,

"I'm perfectly fine being single and you know that. But, I'll definitely let you know if I can go or not by tomorrow."

"Alright!" Cammy smiled, turning on her heel to leave, "See ya soon!" And as quickly as she came, she was gone.

The day slowly progressed, consisting mostly of farm chores. It was their happy way of living on the farm that Jennica's father had inherited from her grandfather. They were quite lucky to have it up and running so well. They even had a few hired hands that came to help tend to the crops and livestock. While helping to weed the three acre strawberry patch, Jennica pondered over the traveling request Cammy had sent her. She had hardly ever been away from the farm, and never even left the state since she moved there. Would she even want to go? Perhaps staying at home was a better decision. Then again, it wasn't every day she was handed such an opportunity. Maybe what she needed was to add a little adventure into her life. After all, a person cannot live their lives cooped up at home forever. Although she had acres of fields to walk down and explore, there was much more out in the world to see. After minutes that turned into hours of pondering, Jennica made up her mind. If her parents agreed, she would go. Much to her excitement, both her mother and father were quite pleased with the idea. Adventure awaited.


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny

The day had arrived. The day that both Jennica and Cammy were leaving for their trip to New York City. The event had honestly approached much quicker than Jennica anticipated, but she enjoyed the opportunity, and was happy she lived the moment. Beginning to pack her suitcase that afternoon, she could only wonder what NYC was really like.

"This should be suitable for your trip." Mrs. Elizabeth Adams, Jennica's mother, announced as she handed her a few long sleeved shirts, blouses and jeans to pack into the suitcase Jennica stood in front of while it rested on her bed.

"Thank you." Jennica smiled with gratitude, packing the clothing items.

"Be sure to keep warm." Mrs. Adams reminded, "It will be colder there in the city."

Jennica giggled, "Probably not by much. Really, Mum, I'll have a wonderful time with Cammy, and I'll be back before you know it. I don't have much time left before I have to leave, so I'll just finish the last of my packing before I say goodbye."

A sweet and tender smiled crossed Mrs. Adams' face. She kissed her daughter on the cheek before replying,

"You're such a grown up young woman, now. Making your own decisions and finding your way in life. Well, yes, I'll be downstairs with your father, and when you're ready to say goodbye, you come on and join us."

"I will. And don't worry, it'll only take a few more minutes."

And with that, Mrs. Adams left the room, leaving her daughter alone.

Jennica closed up her suitcase once the last of her items had been packed. The golden buckles snapped shut, almost as if to "turn on" the next part of the adventure. Jennica looked around her room, making sure she had everything in place before she left. All the books on her ebony bookshelf beside the window that rested across the room were all neatly in order. The white, lace curtains of the windows were straightened and cleaned, the light pink bed sheets on the bed were made and smooth as silk. That was when Jennica realized just what little time she had spent away from home. This would be one of the first nights to spend away from the little room she called her own. The entirety of the circumstance gave her mixed feelings. Saying goodbye for two weeks would be somewhat bittersweet, but she knew she would greatly enjoy herself once the adventure had truly begun. Approaching a shelf of various knick-knacks she so dearly treasured, she arranged them one last time, making sure everything looked perfect before her temporary departure. Her favorite miniature porcelain doll stood right in the center of the shelf. It was a delicate, ballerina in a pink leotard and frilly tutu, frozen in a beautiful pirouette.

Knowing she would have to hurry downstairs at the sound of Cammy's car horn honking outside, Jennica rushed to the mirror over her vanity one last time. Everything seemed to be in place, including the silver heart locket that hung on a chain around her neck. It was a very special piece of jewelry to her. Knowing that when her adoptive parents had found the locket around her neck when she was a baby, she never wanted to take it off. It was the only existing thing she knew of that was most likely from the true parents that bore her. Grabbing her black and gold belted suitcase, she made her way down the wooden stairs in her brown heeled boots and sky blue spring dress that was coated in flower patterns. Both Mr. and Mrs. Adams were waiting with smiling faces by the open door, more than ready to give their adopted daughter farewell hugs and kisses.

"You be safe, now." Mr. Michael Adams spoke with playful sternness after hugging his daughter, "Don't associate with strange men or wander away from Cammy. Both of you stay together and keep out of trouble!"

"I am well aware, Father." Jennica laughed, seeing through his jokes, "But don't worry. I'll heed your words and be more than safe."

"We love you, Jenny darling." Mrs. Adams said after giving one final hug herself, "We'll see you when you come back!"

"Alright, Mum." Jennica beamed, "Love you, too!"

Running out the door towards Cammy's white Dodge Dart, Jennica was sure to put her suitcase in the trunk before hopping in the passenger seat.

"Took you long enough." Cammy teased as her friend buckled up.

"Long enough to say goodbye." Jennica replied passively. It was time to hit the road.

The drive to the airport took longer than expected due to prolonged construction, but once they were on a plane and in the air, the adventure became surreal. It had been years since Jennica had left home, which was in England before she and her family moved to Indiana. A new child-like excitement bubbled within her. Both she and Cammy were going to have a splendid time.

After the plane had landed and they had taken a taxi to the city, the sights of the tall buildings made their eyes pop wide. They didn't know where to set their eyes first. The hundreds of pedestrians bumping into them didn't help. Carrying their packed belongings, they searched for the apartment Cammy's brother, Jimmy, lived in. He owned the penthouse, and offered a couple rooms for the girls to abide in during their stay.

"There's Stark Tower!" Cammy, as they walked, pointed out to the large, skyscraper-like building that towered above most of the others. The redhead squealed in shrill excitement, while Jennica had nearly no words at all. She was astounded! Only a few months ago had the news reached them about what the Avengers had done to protect them from the rogue AI, Ultron. The team of heroes were known greatly all around the world, starting from when they saved the world from the alien attack that started in New York City. The very city both Jennica and Cammy were in. Although Jennica had only heard vague news about the attack on New York, she was quite intrigued by the band of heroes that remained mysterious to her.

After safely making it to the apartment, a young man that looked like the male version of Cammy was quick to greet them. He welcomed them in, showing them the rooms they were going to be staying in. Jennica's room had a window that looked out over the city. It was a small room, but it sufficed perfectly, and the view was incredible. Stark Tower was just in sight, allowing anticipation and shrill excitement to bubble up within Jennica again. Although there was little to no chance she would ever come across any of the heroes, she just felt drawn to the chance that something astounding was more than bound to happen.


	4. Chapter 3: Aura

On an early morning, the day after both Jennica and Cammy had arrived in NYC, the girls were eager to leave the penthouse and explore the city for hours without end while Jimmy was at work. Hurrying out down the sidewalks, the best friends felt like teenagers again, beginning to talk about relationships, explore malls, and fantasize about anything they wanted. When the morning gave way to noon and as they walked along the sidewalks downtown, their conversation stayed lively.

"How about we visit a couple more shops and then find a place to eat?" Cammy suggested as she took pictures of the city.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea!" Jennica agreed as Stark Tower caught her eye again, "Any preferences?"

Cammy paused for a moment in thought then replied, "Jimmy suggested a great Chinese place that should be a block away. Does that sound good?"

"Mm-hmm!" Jennica hummed, licking her lips. They continued walking and looking at all the different high-end stores, and they stopped when they reached a pawn shop known for having rare collectibles.

"Do you mind if we stop in here for a moment?" Jennica suggested sheepishly while pointing at the store. Cammy smiled, knowing how much her friend enjoyed collectibles.

"Of course!" As Cammy opened the door, a bell rang, and they began to take in their surroundings. The wooden shelves and glass casings were placed in even proportion around the shop, filled with delicate figurines and other items the girls had never seen before. Old and new guitars hung on the walls, stacks of baseball cards and a wooden bat sat neatly on a shelf, waiting for their buyer. Tea sets, clothes, fishing rods, books, and jewelry. That only scratched the surface of what they saw.

"This is amazing..." Jennica breathed out, especially when she came across a shelf full of porcelain dolls. For a second, she was reminded of her home.

Lost in their own thoughts, the two young women walked opposite ways through the shop, exploring the wonderful treasures it held. Jennica, after attempting to get back with Cammy, walked past an enclosed glass casing full of what looked to be metal weaponry and crystals. Jennica didn't know what it was, but she could almost feel its aura pulsing. The casing wasn't locked. After discovering that detail, she was tempted to pick up one of the items for further examination. At times, she did indeed possess child-like curiosity. One touch. One single touch on the cold, cool metal sent a shockwave emitting through her body, shattering the glass windows of the pawn shop and turning her world to unconscious darkness.

Jennica's heart was pounding. Her ears rung as she fought to dissipate the darkness that had overcome her. Trying to remember what had previously happened only brought on confusion.

"Is she waking up?"

A voice echoed from the conscious world, awakening her. Once she had finally opened her eyes, numerous unfamiliar faces surrounded her, including a couple that seemed vaguely familiar. Reclining on what seemed to be a hospital bed, she looked around the all-white room, her eyes widening in confusion and fear. She wanted to know where she was and why she was there. Opening her mouth, she tried to speak, but her voice felt too hoarse for any words to come out.

"Miss, are you alright?" A man asked as he stood near her. He was one of the familiar faces with his sandy blonde hair, looking at least thirty. She knew she had seen him somewhere, but her memory was foggy.

"W-Who are you...?" Jennica finally managed to ask, although it felt forced.

"My name is Steve Rogers." He replied and sheepishly added, "I'm Captain America."

Jennica suddenly felt flushed. Here she was, feeling as if she was in some form of interrogation with what turned out to be the Avengers.

"Why am I here?" Fear gripped Jennica as she asked the question.

Another man who she immediately recognized, Tony Stark, crossed his arms and replied, "You created an explosive reaction with stolen Chitauri weaponry. We want to know how you did it and why."

Jennica didn't know how to respond, so she rambled, "I... I didn't mean to do anything. Honest, I didn't! I only touched the... weaponry? Or, whatever the things were. But I am so sorry for any damages I may have caused. If this means that I go to jail, than please-"

"No one is going to jail." A woman with short scarlet hair, Natasha Romanoff, soothed from where she stood, before helping Jennica to stand. They all walked out of the medical wing they were in, leading Jennica into their main meeting room. Ten chairs sat around a long, wood table where each of the Avengers sat down, after Steve had pulled out a chair for Jennica at the head of the table.

"We would graciously like to know how you caused the reaction when you made physical contact with the Chitauri weapon." A strange looking humanoid, Vision, stated in Jennica's direction.

"Nothing." Was merely all Jennica could think of to say in reply, "It all happened so fast, I couldn't even think. The last thing I remember is touching a weird looking piece of metal."

Tony pulled a remote out of his pocket and pointed it at a tv that hung on the wall near them. Without saying a word, he played footage a surveillance camera had taken at the pawn shop. Jennica saw herself touching the weapon before a shockwave knocked her and everything down.

"And you say it wasn't intentional?" A young woman with a strong accent, Wanda Maximoff, asked with skepticism lacing her voice, "Many other people seek to get their hands on Chitauri weapons. It was even illegal for that store to have been carrying it."

Jennica was silent, barely understanding what they were talking about. She was still in too much shock.

"Hold on a moment..." Another Avenger, Thor, muttered under his breath as he looked at the tv, "Stark, play that video again."

With his buff arms crossed, Thor watched the clip continuously. His brows were furrowed in deep thought, until he asked Tony to zoom up to Jennica on the footage. He watched it one last time before his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"The explosion didn't come from the weapon." He stated in slight shock, "It came from the woman."

"How?" Steve inquired, greatly confused.

"I'm not sure." Thor replied before looking back at Jennica, who was feeling quite intimidated. "May I see your... locket?" Thor hesitantly asked as he pointed to Jennica's prized jewelry. Although she was reluctant, Jennica took it off from around her neck and handed it to him. He seemed to know what he was doing, to a certain extent. He examined it closely, staying silent for a few minutes before speaking, "I feel some form of aura... magic radiating off of this necklace. I do not wish to break it open."

"Oh good lord, Jenny!" Cammy exclaimed as she came running through the doors, "Security finally let me through!" Standing firmly by Jennica's side, she stated, "I've come to take my friend home."

"Not right now." Thor replied as he continued to hold Jennica's locket, "Your friend was in an accident, as you may or may not know, and we are intending to get to the bottom of what exactly happened. And I know of someone who can help us. My father."

"Are you seriously planning on taking this woman to Asgard?!" Tony exclaimed in utter shock, seeing that this was all so sudden.

"My father would know of what light or dark magic has been embedded within this locket. In order for us to keep this or any realm safe, we should know if this form of magic is one we should dispose of." Turning to Jennica, Thor continued, "Would you mind coming with me to my home realm?"

"I... I suppose...?" Jennica answered in a shaky voice, not really sold on her own answer.

"No!" Cammy burst out, not willing to agree with any of it, "I will not let my friend go to some... other place that we don't know about!"

"Cammy, no." Jennica replied, trying to keep her own calm, "These are the Avengers. They're trying to help us. I need you to go back to Jimmy and call my parents to tell them what's going on. I promise, I'll be back."

Cammy opened her mouth to protest. She then heaved a sigh and replied with an agitated tone, "You better."


	5. Chapter 4: Revelation

As quickly as the decision had been made, Thor whisked Jennica to the outside of the Avengers' base. Once they were standing on the roof, he gave a mighty shout for them to be brought to Asgard, and thunder rumbled with his cry. Colors flooded their vision and a rush of cold air lifted both of them off of their feet. Jennica watched colors she had never seen before fly past her, and it filled her with awe. In an instant, they were all thrown onto their feet again in a golden room. The circular ceiling sparkled in the light and the sky glowed blue on the opposite side from where they stood. Without hesitation, Thor grabbed her hand and rushed her through the room without giving her time to process what just happened. She was completely bewildered at every sight. Stepping onto a bridge full of color that shifted with every step they took, she could see the water below her as if the bridge were made of glass. Once they were near the end of the lengthy bridge, Jennica had regained her bearings and pulled her hand out of Thor's.

"What is going on?!" Her voice shrieked as her brain worked to process the current events.

A sheepish look crossed Thor's face.

"My apologies." He finally managed to say, despite his slightly hurt pride, "I forgot you... don't really know who I am." Jennica raised an eyebrow at that, only to be yanked across the bridge once more.

Finding herself in a kingdom she only ever expected to see in dreams, Jennica glanced at the many people crowding around the golden palace that towered hundreds of feet into the sky. Thor lead Jennica into the courtyard where a ceremony was being held. Or at least it appeared that way. As they entered the crowd, a large statue of a man wearing a horned helmet, towering over the courtyard, came into view. Thor mumbled under his breath,

"This is getting out of hand, Father." Jennica glanced at him, noting his puzzled expression. The people around her were wearing long robes and dresses, making Jennica stick out with her faded jeans and an "I heart NY" t-shirt that was a gift from Cammy. Suddenly, Thor's face lit up as he caught a glimpse of Odin through the large crowd.

"Father!" Yelled Thor, immediately grabbing Jennica's hand and pulling her along again. They tried to squeeze through to him, but the closer they thought they were getting, Odin was twice as far away. Once they reached a clearing and saw Odin in plain view, he was already quite a distance from where they expected.

"It seems like your father is running away from you." Jennica said to Thor, whose confusion was growing each moment. Jerking Jennica into a sprint, they caught up to the old king. A slightly frazzled Odin turned around when he felt Thor's presence behind him.

"Thor!" Exclaimed Odin, regaining his composure and putting on a smile, "Returning to Asgard so soon?" A nervous giggle escaped from his lips as he patted Thor on the cheek.

"I have come for your assistance." The prince retorted, feeling that the situation was very odd, and quite frankly, annoying.

"Well I am far too busy, I'm afraid." Odin replied, faking a sad look, "Board meetings, council meetings, matters of the Nine Realms... no, I am afraid you must deal with this yourself."

Thor crossed his arms, furrowing his blonde brows intensly. Jennica threw glances between the two. The shock and confusion of everything happening so fast had compelled her to silence.

"I... noticed the statue of my brother upon my arrival." Thor continued after a moment of silence, feeling as though his "father" had something to hide.

Odin nodded, "Ah, yes. People wanted to commemorate him after his death."

"Yes, of course. The statue does indeed portray a much more... pleasant image. Looks less greasy, less whimsy than his real self." Thor smirked after saying these things at the sight of Odin's eyebrows twitching only once at the words that were spoken.

Throwing his hammer off into the distance, Thor then grabbed Odin by the neck, holding him firmly in front of where he stood.

"You know that nothing will stop Mjolnir as it returns to my hand." Thor whispered in Odin's ear with a low, husky voice, "Not even your face!" Odin began to shake, fear in his eyes. Confused and frightened, Jennica watched in horror, unable to speak.

"Y-You've gone right mad! You'll be executed for this!" Odin's voice became breathless as he struggled to fight Thor's grip.

"Then I'll see you on the other side... brother." Thor whispered menacingly into the king's ear. The hammer began to make its way back to where the blonde Asgardian Prince was standing, and as the crowd of people were now watching, they let out audible gasps.

"Alright I yield!" Suddenly, Odin disappeared and transformed into a younger man, with near shoulder length black hair and black clothing edged with green and gold. For a brief moment, he glanced over at Jennica, who was in complete shock, making eye contact with her. The man's emerald green eyes seemed to burn into her, as if he was trying to read her mind like a book. He immediately broke the gaze, forcing a smile to then say in a sing-song tone to Thor,

"You just couldn't stay away, could you? Everything was fine without you. Asgard was prospering... you've ruined everything! Ask them, wha-"

"Where's Father?!" Thor interrupted with a roar. He marched up to the black-haired newcomer, who then began to stammer,

"You have what you wanted, you have the independence you asked for." Without a word, Thor pushed his hammer onto the man's chest, shoving him to the ground. The man yelped, "Ow ow ow okay! I know exactly where he is."

"This better not be another one of your tricks, Loki." Thor growled with distaste.

The man, Loki, stood up and brushed off his black and green leather robes, huffing out sharply in frustration. Refusing to reply verbally, he simply led Thor and Jennica into the golden palace that rested near where they were standing. The halls seemed to be wide and tall by hundreds of feet, making Jennica feel insignificant and small.

Taking Thor and Jennica into one of the large sleeping chambers, Loki showed where the true king lay resting.

"How long has he been in Odinsleep?" Thor asked, surprised that his Father had fallen into his deep sleep once more.

"Well..." Loki murmured before snapping his fingers. Immediately, Odin's eye opened and he sat up, looking quite surprised. At the sight of Loki, the king's eye narrowed ever so slightly as he got up out of the bed while dressed in golden robes.

"Your abilities have greatly strengthened, my son." Was all Odin stated to Loki, not wishing to start a fight of any sort, although he could not deny the burning frustration he felt.

"Father, we have come in need of your help." Thor nearly pleaded as his grip on Mjolnir tightened.

Not even giving Thor a moment to really explain, Odin asked, "Is that why you've brought this maiden here with you? You know how I feel about bringing Midgardians to this realm."

"But she is different, Father. She carries with her a strong magic that no ordinary Midgardian should ever possess. You must help us to discover how we may contain it."

Odin blinked a couple times and pursed his lips, stroking his white beard. He then looked over at the young woman and asked, "What is your name, child?"

"J-Jennica Marie Adams, your highness." Jennica forced the words out as she curtsied, trying to hold her balance on her now shaky legs. Taking off her necklace without another word, she handed it to the Allfather. As he took it from her hand, a sudden feeling of loss caused a sharp pain throughout her entire body. The whole world spun for a moment before everything turned back to normal, except for the feeling of a heavy weight being dropped on her shoulders.

"Is this what holds your magic?" Odin asked with a sharp look in his eye. After Jennica nodded, he asked another question, "How did you obtain this?"

"I only wish I knew." Was Jennica's nervous reply, "I've had it for as long as I can remember."

Stepping away from his bed, Odin placed the necklace down on a wooden table that rested across the room. Thor, Loki and Jennica followed him. After muttering words in another tongue, Odin hovered his hands over the locket, making the silver metal glow a bright gold. It then unlocked from the inside out, allowing Odin to open it. Inside were three glowing purple shards that radiated an aura of such inexplicable power. Loki's eyes flashed at such a sight. What he could do with power like that...

"What are they?" Thor asked quickly with widened blue eyes.

"Shards carved out from an ancient source of power. An Infinity Stone; the Power Orb." Odin replied.

"Who would be strong enough to even have the power to touch such a thing?" Loki questioned, still gazing at the raw power before him. Odin had no answer. Carving an Infinity Stone was unheard of.

"I will make sure this does not fall into the wrong hands." Odin finally replied, "And see to it the Midgardian returns to her rightful realm."

Thor furrowed his eyebrows at this quick resolution as he grabbed the locket and lead Jennica out of the room. Loki followed, not wishing to be near Odin, whose passive attitude was sure to run out. He might as well have fun before Odin decided to lock him up in the dungeons again. He knew that faking his death to come back and take over Asgard required dire fate.

Before the door shut behind the trio, Jennica, fighting her timidity, lifted her eyes to Thor's and forced herself to speak,

"Will you explain now? Everything?" Her words made Loki chuckle, finding her ignorance amusing.

"How did you manage to bring her here without explaining anything? You're becoming quite the flirt, Thor."

Although Jennica was too disoriented and shocked to respond, she began to dislike Loki very much.

"Do not treat her with such disrespect, brother." Scolded Thor, although lightheartedly.

"Then by all means, enlighten me with your kingly etiquettes." Loki feigned while motioning with his hand as he spoke, becoming quite the tease.

"Please...?" Jennica pleaded with an almost urgent look in her brown eyes.

Thor nodded and replied, "I assume you know of Norse mythology. While there are many stories that are truly myths..." Thor paused for a moment with a smirk, glancing at Loki, who looked away casually. "We are the truth behind them. My father, Odin the Allfather, is the king of the Asgardians and protector of the Nine Realms. We are his sons." He continued to explain the history of Asgard and its people. This only made the confusion and frustration begin to well up inside Jennica even more. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Take me home!" She burst out while placing her hands on both sides of her increasingly pale face, "This is... too much for me to process right now. Take me back to Earth and just leave me alone!"

"All right," Replied Thor while holding his hands up in attempts to calm her down, "I will take you back."

As all went down to a moment of silence, Loki hesitantly dared to ask,

"How about I come with you?" Narrowing his eyes, Thor remarked,

" _Someone's_ got to babysit you."


	6. Chapter 5: Severed

Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Every step Jennica took shot pain throughout her body, worsening each moment that passed.

"Jennica? Are you feeling unwell?" Thor inquired, believing that she must have been in shock.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. Nodding, Thor accepted the answer and ordered Heimdall to bring them to Earth. The man clad in golden armor stood in the center of the bifrost globe, his great sword in his hands. Before plunging the tip into the bifrost, he glanced at Jennica. Although this look was brief, Heimdall conveyed a deep understanding of Jennica down to her soul. No one had ever looked at her that way before. Whilst breaking eye contact, the bifrost came to life and whisked them away.

Jennica's stomach dropped. She absentmindedly reached for her locket that was no longer there. Pain consumed her. It was too overwhelming. She barely noticed when they had appeared in a large, sloping field. Loki had helped to conjure an illusion of himself and Thor wearing Midgardian clothing. Jennica couldn't even get her feet to move forward. It felt as if her life was slipping through her fingers. She could hear each breath as an echo. She heard every heartbeat in her eardrums. The world began to spin and her vision intensely blurred. Thor placed a hand on her shoulder as he asked her urgently what was the matter. Jennica couldn't hear him, only the ringing in her ears. Loki stood off to the side with his arms crossed over the black tuxedo he wore, but his brows were furrowed. Jennica was terrified. What worsened it was her inability to express the fear. The feeling of loss and pain overcame her. She couldn't take it any longer. Before collapsing to the ground in unconsciousness, she whimpered,

" _Help_..."

As Jennica began to stumble backwards, and her eyes rolled back into their sockets, Loki stepped towards Jennica and caught her right before she hit the ground. He looked at her pale face, uncertain of what happened and how to handle the situation. Thor scooped Jennica into his own arms, not trusting his brother for even a second to carefully handle the young woman. He announced,

"Follow me."

Loki shrugged and obeyed. Not because he necessarily wanted to, but for answers of any kind. They walked quickly down a vacant road for a couple of minutes under the warm sun, eventually arriving at the Avengers' base. Once Loki realized where Thor had taken them, he turned on his heel and began to walk in the opposite direction saying,

"Nope."

Before he could take two steps, Thor had grabbed Loki by the collar, while holding Jennica over his shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you unattended. You either come with me or I put you back in your prison cell." Turning back to face Thor, Loki raised his eyebrows while grinning smugly,

"You would love to see that, wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't." Replied Thor, gruffly. Loki averted his gaze to the ground while putting his hands in his pockets and following Thor to the entrance of the base.

Taking the back entrance, Thor quickly led his brother into a small lounging room, still carrying Jennica over his own left shoulder. Loki looked around the room almost in distaste as Thor announced,

"You are going to stay here while I get this woman some help. Don't. touch. anything!"

Holding his hands up, Loki nodded, watching as his brother quickly left the room after locking all the doors. There was nothing in the room to do, other than sit or watch tv, and he had no idea how to get the tv monitor to turn on. He began scanning the room for a book of some sort, completely ignoring the trashy magazines on one of the end tables. This would be interesting...

Thor was close to sprinting as he made his way to the medical wing. Security had already informed the other team members of his arrival and were quick to meet him in one of the white rooms.

"What happened?" Natasha asked urgently as everyone came in the room. Cammy was following behind and she gasped at the sight of her friend already hooked up to breathing tubes.

"I don't know anymore than you do." Thor replied with a worried look painted on his face.

The nurse, Amelie, began to describe Jennica's conditions rather quickly, "She's in a really bad state. Her heart rate has tremendously slowed down, along with her breathing... all I can see is that it looks as if her body's shutting down."

"This doesn't make sense... what did you do?!" Tony almost snapped, only to earn a death glare from the Asgardian prince.

"If her physical state keeps on declining like this, I'm afraid she won't survive." Amelie added with a saddened expression as she continued to read Jennica's vitals.

"No!" Cammy burst out as tears flowed relentlessly down her now rosy cheeks. Kneeling beside the bed her friend rested on, she began to sob.

"We should find a way to contact Miss Jennica's family." Steve spoke while he watched the heart wrenching scene take place before him. Thor nodded.

Pacing the room in complete boredom, Loki thought of all the ways he could possibly escape, but he wanted to know more about that woman and how she got her hands on those infinity shards. After deciding that escaping would be rather unproductive, he made his way over to the side table with the unread magazines. He reached out to pick up one, but as he did, it bumped a vase off the edge. Without hesitation, he held out his hand to catch it.

"Your brother sent me to, in his words, make sure that you do not escape or... destroy anything." A voice stated from behind Loki, making the mischievous god jump in surprise. Trying to hide his embarrassment, Loki remarked as he turned to face his new guardian,

"I knew he wouldn't trust me." The man was tall, blond, pale, and seemingly completely normal except for a yellow glow coming from between his eyebrows.

"Well, you almost knocked that vase over just now."

The anticipation of wondering if Jennica would flatline or not before the arrival of her parents kept everybody on edge. Despite having to keep a watchful eye on the trickster, Loki, everyone had their minds set on Jennica. For pretty much all of them, Jennica was a woman they had just met, but death was always painful and they hated having to witness any aspect of it. Cammy spent hours crying at her friend's bedside, even when Jimmy came to visit.

Upon the arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Adams, Thor hurried them into the medical room. Mrs. Adams' eyes were red and swollen, most likely from crying. The look on Mr. Adams' face showed deep devastation and pure concern.

"How is she?" Mrs. Adams asked Cammy the second she entered the room.

"N-Not good..." Cammy sobbed, staring down at the unconscious state of her best friend. Jennica's hair looked much darker, and the color of her skin had greyed by the slightest.

"What happened? Why did this happen so suddenly?" Cried Mrs. Adams, immediately taking her daughter's cold hand in hers.

"I don't know," Cammy replied with a sigh, "all I know was her locket caused some explosion, and after she left to figure out what happened, she just... the nurse said she's slipping away." Her words faded out as she began to cry again. Jennica's parents looked at each other, worry embedded deep within their eyes.

"Is she not wearing her locket?" Her father inquired, urgent worry lacing his voice. Thor chimed in,

"No, it is in my father's safekeeping... not on earth."

"She needs the locket back. I don't know why or how, but it keeps her alive. Please bring it back!" Mrs. Adams pleaded. Her tears alone said enough. Pondering the heartfelt request, Thor asked for a moment alone.

After searching through the hallways of the base, Thor found his brother in the middle of a game of go fish with Vision, who had gotten along surprisingly well with the god of mischief.

"Thank you for babysitting, Vision," Thor teased, although his facial expression showed less emotion, "but I do need a moment alone with my brother." With a nod, Vision left. He was about to phase through the wall, but stopped himself to use the door, remembering what Wanda was teaching him to do.

"How is the girl?" Loki asked passively, masking any deep concern.

With a shake of his head, Thor replied, "Barely surviving."

Loki frowned slightly, "Have you discovered anything?"

"Yes, and I'm unsure of what to do about it. Her mother says that the locket keeps her healthy, and she begged me to bring it back for her."

"Obviously that is out of the question! Power such as that-"

"But does it have to be? Would it not be beneficial to understand the origin of these shards, by understanding her?"

"Well, what do you propose we do?" A small grin spread across Loki's lips, already thinking of how Thor's curiosity could bring the shards into his hands.

"That is what I am unsure of. Father would disapprove, and there seems to be no other way to retrieve the shards, or anything else to replace them." Loki shook his head as he chuckled,

"This'll be such fun."


	7. Chapter 6: Mischief

"Now, one last time," Loki explained to Thor in a hushed tone as they stood in the halls of the palace back on Asgard, feeling rather annoyed that he couldn't be trusted to merely complete the job himself, "your job is to watch and alert me if someone discovers us. I will most likely succeed if I disguise myself as father, but if he is the one approaching, you must avert his attention."

"Alright, Loki. Let us finish this quickly, for Jennica's sake."

"Right." he replied in passing. Changing his appearance into that of a guard, Loki led the way through the halls of the palace towards the treasury, where the shards were being held. As they walked, no one of consequence passed by. It was a simple task, easily completed with Loki's magic. Once they arrived at their destination, Loki transformed into Odin, to avoid the suspicion of guards, and Thor stayed behind at the entrance. Loki's greedy eyes searched the room filled with powerful artifacts, but he kept his focus on the infinity shards. Theft could only remain undiscovered in small amounts. His hands reached the locket, radiating with the power he thirsted for. Before returning to Thor, Loki opened the locket and snatched one of the glowing crystals that seemed to course power through his veins. A devilish smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he slipped it into the inner pocket of his robes. He then quietly meandered back into the hallway where Thor was waiting for him.

"Do you have it?" Thor anxiously asked in a loud whisper.

Loki transformed back from Odin's appearance to the guard, merely showing the silver locket in his hands. "Need I say more?" He replied before they rushed out of the palace.

As quickly as they had come, the brothers left Asgard with their goal accomplished. Heimdall, who had been informed of the plan, let them pass, although reluctantly. Their return to earth was met with anxiety and rush. Immediately being rushed to Jennica's side, Loki pulled out the locket to restore it to its owner. The stones seemed to have an instant effect as he gently put the chain around her neck. Jennica's breaths deepened, and her heart rate sped up as she absorbed the infinity shards' power. From behind Loki, Mrs. Adams, after expressing deep gratitude to Thor, exhaled a sigh of relief and tearfully said,

"Thank you so much for saving our daughter, Loki. I can't express how grateful I am for what you've done for us." Loki stepped backwards, allowing Mrs. Adams to see her daughter regaining her vitality. The words she spoke struck him, although he was not completely sure why they did. It was intriguing.

The minutes passed. Minutes of strong anticipation. The nurse, Amelie, announced the improvement of Jennica's vitals. All they had to do was wait for consciousness to take hold of her again. By the time Jennica finally began to stir and then open her eyes, her parents were the only ones left in the cool, white room. She let out a quiet moan and winced, hoping the leftover nausea and vertigo would dissipate.

"M-mum... dad...?" She called out to them quietly in a shaky voice.

"We're here, sweetie." Mrs. Adams assured as she grabbed her daughter's delicate hand.

"You gave us quite a scare." Mr. Adams added, not willing to hide his tears of relief, "We're so happy you're alright."

Jennica's brow was knit with confusion and worry, despite the relief her parents hoped to share with her.

"What... what happened?" She croaked, "When my locket was taken away... it hurt. Inside and out. I-I don't know why, but I felt so different. I just can't describe it. I was frightened, though. This was worse than last time, wasn't it?"

Sad yet sympathetic smiles crossed her parents' faces as they remembered the time when Jennica was a very small child. They had merely taken the locket off to bathe her. Her health instantly declined until the locket had been put back around her neck. It was a situation none of them wanted to repeat.

"Why am I like this?" Jennica asked with worry in her hoarse voice, "Am I sick? The farther I was parted from the locket, the worse I felt. I'm so confused..."

Jennica's worry only grew as her father leaned forward with his expression twisted into concern. She knew something was amiss.

"Jenny... there's something your mother and I have never told you." Mr. Adams started slowly, putting as much calm as he could into his tone of voice. It helped very little. "Before we adopted you, we found you beside the road in a crater. You came with the locket around your neck."

"We watched you descend." Mrs. Adams continued, "You were like a gift from the heavens, and we knew you were not from this world."

Despite her continuous dizzy spells, the words Jennica heard caused her to sit up quickly. Her eyes were wide and she felt her entire body tremble.

"So..." she began, holding her forehead in her hands, "you're saying I'm not human? This doesn't make any sense!" Putting her hand on Jennica's shoulder, Mrs. Adams tried to calm her daughter.

Mr. Adams attempted a comforting approach, "I know this is difficult for you, but-"

"Why didn't you tell me from the start?!" Jennica came close to shrieking as she nearly jumped out of bed.

"We wanted you to lead a normal life, just like any other human." Her father replied with a firm look on his face, "We were worried that those who sent you would come back. Now... we clearly have no choice but to tell you everything."

"Where am I from, then?!" Demanded Jennica, finally putting her feet on the cold floor. The looks on her parents' faces showed that they didn't know.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Although everyone made sure Jennica had the chance to rest, her mind would not conform to peace. Everything was a whirl. It hurt her that her parents never told her the whole story. Not only did it hurt, but it was confusing. Even though Thor had just told her about aliens and gods, and she had even seen another realm, it was too much for her to take in all at once, maybe she was still asleep.

After they had finished eating Chinese takeout in Jennica's room in silence, Mr. Adams suggested,

"We should take you home as soon as possible. There's no reason for you to stay here, and after all you've been through, I'm sure being at home would be comforting." Nodding in agreement, Mrs. Adams reached out to place her hand on Jennica's, but the gesture was refused as Jennica pulled away, unable to accept comfort from her yet. It wasn't that she was blaming her parents for everything, but there was no one else to dump her frustration on.

"No." She replied, not meeting her parents' eyes, "I can't go back with you now. I know you wanted me to lead a normal life, but I can't. I don't want to go back to normal. If I did, I couldn't... I won't be the same. No. I need to find out who and what I am." These words shocked her parents, who thought she'd want to forget everything that had happened. Mrs. Adams opened her mouth to protest, but she saw an expression of stubborn determination on Jennica's face. She knew that there'd be no agreement that day.

"You're an adult, so I know I can't stop you from doing what you want, but I just want to warn you that it might not be safe. I worry that something will happen to you. How do you even plan on doing this?" The tension in Jennica's body slightly relaxed, and her anger cooled. However, she still responded coldly,

"Thor. He knows much more than I do, and honestly, I trust him. He seems just as interested in the locket's origin as I am my own."

"But, Jennica, you barely know this man! How can you trust him so quickly? And to trust him to take you off of the planet?! That's too risky!" Shouted Mr. Adams, not being able to contain his own anger, "You may have forgotten, and I don't care if you don't like how we've decided to raise you, but we love you. It is selfish to risk your life on a whim to go find who you are! What would you accomplish? Would you just abandon your family and everything you love?!" Breathing heavily, Mr. Adams stood up and added, "Do what you want, but don't expect me to be understanding." With these words, he left the room and slammed the door shut behind him. Looking up at her mother, hoping not to get the same reaction, Jennica started to cry, but her determination to leave earth remained.

"I'm sorry, Jennica, but I completely agree with your father. If you decide to reason with us, let me know, or else we'll go back home without you." Getting no immediate response from Jennica, Mrs. Adams followed her husband out of the room.

The time went by slowly as Jennica remained in the same spot, reflecting on what her parents said with a burning and aching anger. She screamed into her pillow to release some of the rage spilling out of her. Over and over she repeated in her mind, "when will this be over? When..." It didn't take longer than ten minutes for her to wipe her tears and go looking for Thor. Searching both ways down the hallway, Jennica decided to turn right towards the kitchen. Striding through the hallway towards her was just the man she was searching for. The Asgardian prince led Loki, who was walking alongside him. Thor never let his brother out of sight even once while they were on Earth.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked Jennica with great concern as he approached her.

"I need you to help me find out who... or what I am." She ignored his question, not wanting to waste any time talking. This confused Thor greatly.

"Calm down... what are you talking about?"

"My parents just told me that I'm not human!" Jennica angrily exclaimed, not knowing how else to explain, "I knew that I was adopted, but this is too much!" With a quick glance at Loki, whose expression became slightly dark, Thor asked,

"You wish for us to travel with you across the universe to find your planet of origin?"

"Yes. My parents found me with my locket, so if we find out where it came from, maybe it'll lead us there!"

Holding his hands up, Thor replied, "Hold on, let's talk about this. Have you thought this through?"

"There's nothing to think through." Jennica merely stated, "I've made my decision."

Thor paused a moment before muttering, "I do wish to find where those infinity shards came from, myself. It would not be a problem for me, or Loki, to accompany you on your quest. If this is what you want, I will search with you. It should only take a few days." Loki was still standing speechless behind Thor, staring intensely at the floor.

Leading Jennica and Loki outside of the Avengers' base, Thor then gave a mighty shout for the bifrost to take them away. If there was anyone who could start them on their journey, it was Heimdall.


	8. Chapter 7: Legends

"So, you wish to find the origin of Jennica, starting with the locket." Heimdall muttered under his breath as Thor, Loki and Jennica stood around him in the bifrost. His booming voice continued echoing around the room, "I am not familiar with this... but I know of someone who could help you." Jennica's eyes lit up at that. Heimdall continued, "However... she has not been seen or heard of in three or four years."

Thor's brows furrowed slightly, "How do you suppose we find her, then?"

"The Great Fárbauti was last seen on the planet Vadella..." Heimdall glanced at Loki, whose eyes widened in fear at the mention of that planet. He was terrified, but he hid his worry behind an indifferent face before anyone else noticed. "... or so I've heard. The people there loved her and should be able to help you."

"We must go there at once!" Jennica exclaimed, drawing immediate attention to herself. Nodding in solemn agreement, Loki turned towards Thor, who would make the call.

"Vadella? I'm familiar with that planet and their language. Isn't it quite small?" Responded Thor with slight hesitance. Heimdall sighed, looking into the universe to see Vadella,

"Very small, nearly insignificant. The people are poor and can barely look after themselves. Fárbauti was considered a hero in their eyes, and I believe she considered that planet her resting place. There is no formidable risk in going there."

"I suppose a decision has been made, then." Thor replied slowly with a subtle shrug of his shoulders. Heimdall gave a nod of understanding as he plunged his great sword into the bifrost, bringing it to life as the globe spun around them. The dread in Loki's chest kept him silent, but he didn't protest.

Once again, the world disappeared and reappeared in a flash. They landed in a small white pond, the water tasting like diluted milk, and the overwhelming smell of mildew attacked their senses.

As they climbed out of the pond, Loki looked up in anger at the orange sky that was colored by the light of a nearby star, knowing full well that Heimdall could easily have missed the water. Their feet left their trace in the purple sand while the three of them made their way to a town near the horizon. The village was small, and a brick wall surrounded it. The sunburnt purple sand gave way to a dark, indigo dust that the small dirt and clay homes rested on. Gray skinned, noseless humanoid aliens, both male and female, walked around the small square. Their eyes were large and showed great need. Poverty did indeed rest in the place.

"Excuse me, kind sir?" Thor inquired as he grabbed the attention of one of the alien men. They looked greatly confused and almost frightened at the sight of newcomers on the planet.

"Šetsej kim? Îrax sej kim rākhnxt bativręt?" The alien babbled in his own language, making Jennica feel overwhelmed. Thor furrowed his brows slightly as if in thought, but Loki remained composed.

"What is he saying?" Jennica asked the two princes, wanting to know exactly what was being said.

"He is simply wondering who we are." Loki said with a shrug, annoying Jennica that he was so passive about the situations she found serious. Thor attempted to communicate to the alien in the Vadellan language, working to remember the many languages he had been taught as a child,

"Em sej elisnïox mga Asharda. Ej ovœ inas alecnod ahnü inas aram asaÿ dgal. Em zeżd kim vœsuh niįs diem bativręt." It meant, "We are the Princes of Asgard. She is a maiden from an unknown land. We hope you welcome us here."

"Asharda?!" The man gasped, surprised that beings of Asgard would find the time to come to their insignificant planet. Stepping forward, Loki slowly asked the villager to bring them to their master, called a kujoyo.

"Em schüan bai an raįbal an kimra Kujoyo." The villager nodded hesitantly and gestured for them to follow him to the outskirts of the village. They walked past poor run-down houses, some of them burnt from the sun and others sinking into the sand. Everyone who happened to see the foreigners looked surprised but seemed to lack curiosity or worry and continued on their path. The only visibly cared for place was a gigantic clay statue of a scantily clad woman. The villagers laid succulents at the feet of the woman, praying for something unknown to Jennica.

Arriving at what seemed more like a hut than a house, more ancient than the rest, the villager knelt in the scorching hot sand in front of the rusted door and roughly commanded the foreigners to kneel as well,

"Ężit!" Thor and Loki immediately obeyed, but Jennica was hesitant as the sand almost radiated its own heat. Slowly lowering herself onto the fiery sand, Jennica reached her hand out near Loki's shoulder. Loki, filled with a sudden violent irritation, jerked her onto her knees, making her fall onto her back and shriek in pain from the heat. Loki sharply hissed,

"Quit your whining! We do not want to anger these people." Jennica met his eyes with contempt, but when she saw his sunken face and small, almost decaying features, her eyes widened in horror at the sudden change. She knelt beside him and kept her eyes on the ground and her pain to herself. Once the three of them had been kneeling much longer than they were able to bear, the door opened, and a female voice from within whispered in a soothing tone,

"Kujoyo chanïm raįbal anād. Edir, aleyu nœm îd avāvi ożi je aîrdu ulœ nęvajo an nufi diem mga tsordüm je ęrebhe." These words expressed that the Kujoyo would not be seeing anyone and to come back the following day. Quickly pulling his burnt knees off of the ground, Thor stood straight up and put Loki, who was painfully motionless and shrunken two sizes too small, onto his feet. Jennica followed without a word. Wrapping Loki's arm around his shoulder, Thor helped him trudge to the shadow of the nearest house to cool down,

"Forgive him, Jennica, he is not merely irritable. His body does not handle heat well." Jennica's knees were burnt a dark red and extremely painful to touch, but she managed to stay upright and off the ground with Thor. The villager who had led them to the hut followed them and spoke in his own tongue,

"What is your purpose here? Why must you speak with Kujoyo?" To which Thor responded, after translating for Jennica,

"We were told of a woman who has vast knowledge of the artifacts and designs of peoples throughout the universe, Fárbauti."

The villager's eyes widened with sudden delight. "Honorable Fárbauti! She knows all. Kujoyo is discovering her wisdom now! It is his goal to find her and bring her home." These words slightly disheartened Thor, understanding that Fárbauti was not on the planet.

"She was not a native of Vadella, was she? I assume the statue is her likeness."

"From a colder place. She was like him," the villager pointed at Loki, "but she saved us and loved us anyway. If only we knew as much as Kujoyo! He must not spread her knowledge or else the Küxvæda will gain it. They stole too much. Their tribe is our enemy." Once everything had been translated, all three foreigners were burning with curiosity and looked forward to when they might have access to this Kujoyo to learn more.

The sun never set on Vadella, and its people barely slept, but the foreigners borrowed the beds of a very submissive and trusting family who were only happy to serve the newcomers, even if they had very little to share. Loki had recovered from the heat, beginning to feel like himself again. His height had returned to normal, and he was glad of that. Thor spoke with the Vadellan family sharing their house with them, a husband and wife, trying to learn as much as he could about the planet and their leader, the Kujoyo. Thor only heard what he already knew, making him feel unsatisfied. Jennica sat in the clay house, tucked away in the small sleeping area as Thor and Loki talked with the villagers in the main part of the little home. Fear and insecurity gripped her and seemed to tighten in her chest until it hurt. In the course of a day, so much had happened. Too much. It was at the point of pure disbelief. How could she be living this? Vadella was such a strange planet. She wanted to leave. She did hope that finding her planet of origin would not be a terribly long process.

Interrupting her deep thoughts, a little girl, who was the daughter of the two villagers sharing their house, walked over to Jennica with a small fruit in her hand. The little girl placed the fuzzy, pear shaped fruit in Jennica's sunburnt hands and said, "Ûnx" which meant "eat". Bowing her head in thanks, Jennica watched as the little girl quickly retreated outside. She must have been the only child in the village, given as the place was so barren, and she was the only child to have been seen. With those thoughts swirling around in her head, Jennica took a bite of the small fruit. It tasted like a plum, although it had the texture of a watermelon on the inside.

After wiping the fruit juice off of her mouth, she discarded the core and then furiously made her way outside. Having eaten something, she was filled with a newfound energy and a decision. She would go to the Kujoyo herself. There was no use in just sitting around, and Jennica did not wish to wait any longer. She wanted immediate answers. The alien woman that spoke to them from inside the house stood in front of the Kujoyo's hut, and at the sight of Jennica coming up quickly, she stiffened.

"Let me through." Jennica demanded, "I must speak with the Kujoyo."

"No speaking today." The alien woman replied sternly with very poor English, although it was enough.

"There you are!" Thor exclaimed as he and Loki ran up to where Jennica was standing, "It was unwise for you to run off." Her eyes had begun to overflow with tears. All of this was too much for her.

"I can't handle it anymore! I just want to find out who I am and go home!" The woman kept her firm stance in defiance which only made Jennica's sobbing increase. Being clueless on how to handle the situation, Thor glanced at Loki, who was growing tired of Jennica and her overwhelmingly human nature. Loki stepped towards the seemingly helpless woman,

"Why is it that you need instant gratification? I told you not to anger these people, if you do want to learn anything! You're ignorant of their customs and you will only cause harm by trying to ignore them. You know absolutely nothing about feeling incomplete!" His shouts shocked Jennica, but they angered her instead of making her feel guilty as was intended. Her eyes were fixed on the ground until his speech ended when she looked up and saw Loki's hand rise to hit her. Before either one of them could move, Thor jerked Loki's hand back and began shouting at his troublemaking brother. She blocked out the words and turned back to the alien, even more earnest than before. Now she couldn't handle her companions.

"I must speak to him, now!" Jennica begged the female guard, "This is a very serious matter. He must help us find Fárbauti so we can-"

"Kujoyo busy." The woman snapped, trying to lead Jennica away from the hut, "Leave now!"

"Please, let me speak with him!" Jennica knelt down on her knees in front of the woman, feeling desperate, "I need to know what's happening... and who I am. I've been through too much shock, just please let me speak with him for a moment."

"My child, what is wrong?" An older man spoke in much better English as he exited from the hut. He was one of the aliens, hunched over with a cane and a brown tattered cloak draped over his shoulders. Although he didn't look much different than the others, he had a glint in his eye of wisdom, curiosity, and caution that no one else seemed to have. He then turned to the alien woman and commanded for her to go away before motioning for Jennica to stand. "You wished to speak with me?"

Jennica nodded meekly, now feeling slightly intimidated, even though he was hunched down at least an inch smaller than her.

"And who are you?" Thor asked the alien, having successfully stopped Loki.

"I am the Kujoyo." The alien replied, much to the princes' surprise, "My name is Thrai Maw. Please, come with me into my home." As Loki looked to see the Kujoyo, his anger immediately turned into fear. That face was almost identical to one he had seen before. A face that had haunted every nightmare, awake or asleep. Although it happened so suddenly, the three foreigners followed the hunched old man into the hut.

The little home was no different than the others, if not older looking and just a bit smaller. Noticeable cracks in the clay and mud walls ran up to touch the ceiling, almost threatening to tear the roof down. There didn't seem to be much room, even for standing, until Thrai Maw led them to a set of dirt stairs in the corner of the hut. Despite expecting the flight down the stairs to be short lived, it was almost never ending as it led deeper and deeper into a basement in the ground. Thor stood right behind the Kujoyo, watching in surprise as the alien in front of him seemed to suddenly grow taller with each step. By the time they had reached the basement that was lined with wood planks, cold yet very large, Thrai Maw had plenty of room to stand up straight, revealing that he was not really a hunchback, but a leader towering at the height of seven feet. Loki's face went utterly pale at the sight. His hands shook as his mind spiraled into anxiety.

"You wish to know of Fárbauti?" Asked the aged Vadellan as he lowered himself onto a colorful mat on the dirt floor. His voice was clear and smooth, evidence of his self-confidence and decorum. He glanced at Loki, who couldn't hide his fear from anyone, and gave him a smile that didn't help at all. "First, I wish to know, from each of you, who you are and your intentions. We do not offer information to just anyone, unfortunately."

Thor began, being the most confident of the three, "I am Thor, the crown prince of Asgard. I am assisting her-" he gestured at Jennica, "intentions for both her gain and my own curiosity." Jennica quickly cut in with her own answer,

"I'm Jennica, just a farmhand. I was raised on Earth... Midgard? I don't know what to call it now, but anyway, I found out recently that I wasn't born on Earth. The only clue I have to my true origin is this locket around my neck, and we were told to find Fárbauti because she has been all over the galaxies, or so we've heard." Once Jennica finished, everyone looked to Loki to introduce himself. He couldn't open his mouth. Thrai Maw said to him,

"I can see your fear clear on your face, but I don't believe it is because I am different from you. I am peaceful. There is no reason to be afraid." Only then noticing how terrified Loki was, Thor nudged him and asked,

"What's wrong?" Shaking his head, Loki stated, although he still trembled,

"My name is Loki. I am also a prince of Asgard, Thor's brother. We have the same intentions. As for my fear... I am acquainted with another from your people who bears a striking resemblance to you. I do not mean any offense." Kujoyo sighed and nodded in understanding,

"There is only one of us who could cause that reaction. I do not take offense, but I am disappointed that it has happened. Please do not expect behavior similar to his here, at least on this side of the planet."

"Who is this you speak of? I have rarely seen my brother this fearful before." Thor spoke with worry.

"I cannot speak for Loki's personal experience, but the one he is afraid of is Ebony Maw, my brother." Loki nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. "He started a rebellion half a century ago, splitting our people into two tribes, the other tribe being the Küxvæda. He was being raised to be a seeker and keeper of knowledge or Kujoyo as well, filled with a sudden increase of knowledge. Unlike me, however, he was also filled with a mistrust of the traditions of the Kujoyo. He wanted to be able to spread the wisdom of Fárbauti so that our planet could become one of great power. However, he did not understand that Fárbauti's wisdom was not enough to fulfill his purposes. His intentions were honorable but led to the creation of a barbaric tribe made up of weak minded males who could not understand the knowledge they sought. Ebony Maw was outraged by the littleness of our people and found a stronger power than Fárbauti to follow. He disappeared nearly four years after it all began. I have heard of his studies in the arts of torture and dark magic, stories of the horrible acts he has committed in the name of mercy. Having fully abandoned his people, he now calls himself a child of Thanos."

Thanos. The name swirled around in Loki's head. All his fears and tortures rested with the titan that had used him like a puppet. Loki no longer wished to serve anyone. Especially one who could overbear him. There was too much fear in one memory. Loki reminisced on the moment...

 _Pain. It was a consuming fire, coursing through his veins. He felt the burning sensation begin to take over his body, and it took everything in him just to not scream. Ebony Maw stood in front of his chained up body as they, and a couple other beings, were in Thanos' ship. Loki's eyes stung and watered, seeing Ebony Maw extending his gnarled, gray hands outward to inflict the torture upon the young prince, using what power he possessed._

 _"He does not scream easily, but he always does in the end." His lips turned upward into a grin when he saw Loki squirm in pain. "However, fear is his weakness, more than pain. Loki is a coward, and you can always count on that. My personal favorite is leeches, as he seems to have a perfect aversion to the bloodsuckers. Heat, delusions, and complete darkness and silence are very effective as well. Do not be afraid to push him to his limits-" Ebony Maw continued explaining to the figures beside him while increasing the terrible pain he was inflicting on Loki, who was completely powerless, "his body can handle more than his mind. Reducing his mental capabilities is key to control of all, body and mind." One of the people who were listening stepped forward, revealing himself to be the Other, a person who Loki had yet to fear but soon would. The third person was unknown to Loki, an Elvish man with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. The faces that would continue to haunt him for the rest of his life. Pressing the skin of his hands deep into the chains, Loki tried to expel the build up of pain in his head, but a scream escaped his lips instead. "Now, we are near his breaking point. Soon he will be ours to dominate. Once he screams freely, it is your chance." It did not take long for this to begin. The screams did not stop, and Ebony Maw took control of Loki's mind and body. "I give this control to you. Use it wisely, my brother."_

The memory flashed and then faded in Loki's mind, bringing his gaze to the floor as a deep sigh escaped his nostrils. For a moment, the room was silent, as if everyone felt the presence of Loki's fear. Thor frowned, feeling sorry for his brother. He clasped a large hand on Loki's shoulder, making the younger brother flinch out of his recurring daydream. Jennica could only stand off to the side, asking many questions in her mind. She knew that verbally asking them now would not be wise. The Kujoyo motioned for them all to take a seat on the colored mats that were provided, hoping to end the silence and continue on with what the foreigners had come for.

Thrai Maw took a deep breath and then spoke, "If you are truly searching for Fárbauti to find young Jennica's true heritage through a mere relic, then you must know that she is not one to give direction easily to beings she hardly knows. But, since two of you are princes of Asgard, she may perhaps believe your tale and help you. Fárbauti served Asgard before. Because of her courage during one of the Great Wars, she was known as a legend everywhere she went. Her knowledge of all the Nine Realms and her abilities in using all sorts of magic has made her greatly powerful. Of course, us people of Vadella never saw the extent of her power, so we do not know if the legends are true. I cannot truly tell you what to expect."

"I heard that she is no longer here on this planet." Thor added in quickly, "Where is she now?"

Thrai Maw pursed his lips in thought, "A few years ago was when she left, and she told us that she was returning to her home planet. She did not give us a reason, but she left anyway. Her planet of origin is Jötunheim. I do not know if she is still there, but that is the only guidance I can offer."

Jennica had no idea where or what Jötunheim was, but the looks on Thor and Loki's faces showed that they dreaded the thought of going there.

"Please, rest here for another day." The Kujoyo offered, standing up to fetch a few more mats, "You may stay here. Tomorrow, you can continue on your journey."


	9. Chapter 8: Inhuman

When the following day had come around on Vadella, Thor took Loki and Jennica, having the Bifrost take them away to Jötunheim, much to Loki's displeasure. Immediately, they were confronted with intense cold, which was a shock to all three of them after leaving the boiling hot planet of Vadella. Jennica wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. Noticing Jennica's bare arms and his own comfort in the cold, Loki conjured his cloak from nothing into her shoulders.

"Wouldn't want your little arms to freeze off." Loki mocked, "You should have brought a coat."

Jennica sneered, narrowing her eyes, angry that he would find a reason to make fun of her in any situation, "I'd rather freeze..." she grumbled, but kept it on anyway.

The group walked towards the huge palace of ice in the distance. Long before they reached it, they noticed that the surrounding village was too quiet. Thor and Loki expected some kind of opposition already, but there was no one there. It was abandoned. When they reached the palace itself, they found that it had received the same fate.

"What happened here?" Jennica asked in fear, worried that something horrible had taken place. A quick glance at Loki confirmed Thor's thoughts. After Laufey had been killed, Jötunheim had suffered. The kingdom collapsed. Loki felt the emptiness inside of him, the regret of his grave mistakes from years before. More guilt from his attempt to destroy the Jötuns than he had ever felt before. He still hated his biological kind, but deep down, he knew that he was wrong to hurt them as he did.

Despite its emptiness, they continued to search the palace for some clue of what they were looking for. Making their way upstairs to the living quarters, they heard a female voice yelling for help. Their footsteps had alerted whoever was up there. As they reached the room where the voice came from, Thor pushed the door open, despite it being locked, to reveal who was left behind. The room was small and furnished with only a small bed and a cupboard that looked as though it was once filled with food. The Frost Giantess was restrained by a long chain that only gave her access to the room. She was smaller than the average giantess with unnaturally pale blue skin from starvation. She was on the verge of death but had the energy to stand and call to the arrivals.

"Please help me... I am the only one left. I don't know how long I've been here, but at least years. I don't know what happened, but one day everyone was gone." Thor broke the chain with his hammer, feeling deep sympathy for the giantess. "Thank you so much." Her voice broke as she said this, tearing up at her first taste of freedom since years before.

Jennica felt deep sympathy for the woman, attempting to help her to sit down against the wall made of ice. Despite her valiant efforts, Jennica's hands felt a burning cold upon the contact of the Frost Giantess' skin and jerked away instantly.

"Why have you come here?" The woman asked in a shaky voice after taking a few deep breaths, "You are not from this place."

Loki frowned at that. Thor responded, "We have come looking for a woman who is known as Fárbauti. Do you know if she is here?"

"I am Fárbauti." The woman replied, feeling lightheaded from malnutrition. Thor, Loki and Jennica were surprised at this news. Fárbauti was supposed to be powerful, and yet here she was, on the brink of death.

"Brother, find this woman some food and drink." Thor commanded, to which Loki ran off to do so. Jennica took off the cloak Loki had given her, offering it to Fárbauti.

"No, my child." Fárbauti refused, "You need it more than I do."

When Loki had returned with a clay cup of melted snow and a few pieces of frozen meat, he handed them to Fárbauti, who scarfed them down. Everyone was silent until Fárbauti had finished, and after she thanked them, she asked, "What have you really come here for? Why were you searching for me?" Jennica was silent, so Thor replied for her,

"We were told that you would be able to tell us where Jennica's locket came from. Not only do I want to know, but it would reveal to Jennica where she is from." Jennica took the locket off from around her neck and held it out for Fárbauti to see. The Frost Giantess seemed to recognize the design and material of the silver locket but looked each of them in the eyes before questioning,

"And why should I tell you this information? How do I know that you can be trusted?" With an aggravated sigh, Loki answered her quickly, not wishing to waste anymore of his time in Jötunheim,

"Thor and I are the princes of Asgard, sons of Odin. We do not know who Jennica is, but she is a harmless and ignorant being." Jennica frowned at Loki. She didn't understand why he had to be rude to her.

"Alright," Fárbauti resigned, "the design is from Alfheim. I can sense a great power radiating from inside... that does not feel as though it came from Alfheim."

"You are right. There are shards from an infinity stone within the locket. That is why it is important to find out who Jennica truly is. Thank you for assisting us."

Silence lingered again, and Loki itched to leave the frozen wasteland of Jötunheim, but Jennica was curious.

"If you have so many powers, why didn't you escape?" She asked meekly, earning a sad smile from Fárbauti, who showed her the cuff placed on her right wrist.

"It dampens my abilities." The Frost Giantess answered, "Someday I'll get it off. I'll go back to the planet Vadella and help the people I care for."

"Vadella is how we discovered your whereabouts." Thor cut in, "Why did you come here?"

Fárbauti's gaze met the floor, "I had matters to settle. Upon my arrival, King Laufey captured and imprisoned me."

"The king of this world?" Jennica asked, "Why would he do that?"

Fárbauti sighed weakly, letting a moment of silence linger, "I was his wife." The shock spread around the room, only making the place feel colder, "Years ago, I was one of the many wives of King Laufey, if he was ever fit to be a king. I saw his evil desires and witnessed the other worlds think of our kind as sheer monsters. And it was all because of him. I turned against him, despite his other wives and the rest of our kind following him. I betrayed him and became a secret ally for King Odin of Asgard. Both he and Queen Frigga had taught me how to use magic, and I've been a user of it ever since. After serving Odin for nearly a year or two, I gave birth to a son. Laufey's son. My husband, however, found me and took my son away from me although I managed to escape to Vadella. When I came back here to find my child, I was locked behind bars with no hope of escaping... until now. I believe Laufey abandoned my son to die after he was taken from me, and Odin invaded Jötunheim." Icy tears were now streaming down her cheeks. The room was filled with her silent pain. Loki's brows were furrowed intensely in deep thought.

Thor didn't know the right words to say, but he opened his mouth and eventually said, "I am... so very sorry. I can have the Bifrost take you to Vadella."

Fárbauti's tearful red eyes darted up, "Yes, please send me there. I need to be with them again. All of them. They must know that I am alive."

Thor nodded and stood up, beginning to leave the palace, assuming everyone else would follow. Jennica did, but Loki and Fárbauti, however, stayed behind for a moment.

Loki closed his eyes, trying to sustain his emotions, although it proved to be difficult. He let go of his Asgardian form, letting it all give way to who he truly was underneath. A Frost Giant. When he opened his red eyes that were nearly tear laced, he croaked out,

"M-Mother...?"

Fárbauti's brows furrowed, trying to comprehend what was happening, but when she fully understood, she tightly embraced Loki, his head resting on her chest.

"My son..." She cried, feeling the instant connection between her and her flesh and blood. Loki used his magic, taking the cuff off of her wrist. A noticeable mark was left behind from it. "How are you alive?" Fárbauti asked when Loki pulled away to look into her tear filled eyes.

"Odin found me abandoned as a baby and adopted me." He replied with a bittersweet look on his face, "He gave me this form so I wouldn't discover my true heritage. When I did happen to find out, I was angry. Angry at him and all of our kind. I hated them all. I saw myself as a monster."

The tears streamed down Fárbauti's face, "My son, you are not a monster. It is because of your father you saw yourself as such. But we are a race of our own kind, wise enough to make decisions as good as those on Asgard, Vadella, or even Midgard. It is you as a person who defines the monster."

Loki was silent for a moment, wanting to believe his true mother's words. Even if he stopped seeing himself as a monster, it could never guarantee what the rest of the universe thought of him. Nevertheless, it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Come. Let us go out to the others." Loki said gently as he helped his mother to stand. While they walked out through the icy palace, Fárbauti asked,

"What did Odin name you?"

"Loki." The young Jötun replied, reverting back to his Asgardian form, "Loki Odinson."

Fárbauti smiled, "What a wonderful name."


	10. Chapter 9: Reverie

Alfheim was beautiful. A welcome change from the ice-cold and empty realm of Jötunheim. Everywhere they looked there were trees covered in bright leaves or colorful flowers. The grass covered the ground in a perfect shade of green; fluttering butterflies and birds seemed to float under the bright, overcast sky, chirping sweet songs. This was not Loki's first time in the realm, but somehow it seemed more wonderful than ever before. A smile of wonder broke through his recently grim face.

"It's so beautiful." Jennica breathed out, quoting her thoughts.

"Yes, it is." Mumbled Loki, glancing at Jennica, who was taken aback by his sudden change in countenance.

Leading their small group down the light dirt path that wound through the meadow, seeing the kingdom of the Light Elves in the rays of the peaking sun, Thor trudged ahead. The palace's jagged architecture, not all that different from Asgard, seemed to reach heaven with its height. The walls around the kingdom blocked out all that was unwelcome, but after Thor, Loki and Jennica had permission to pass, they at once noticed the bustling life on the interior. People flocked the streets, wearing varying white and pastel colored simple clothes. They looked human, but the grace and poise that each and every elf possessed proved that they were different. With flowers in their golden blonde braids or short brunette hair, children ran by, laughing with great joy. The older elves had a twinkle in their eye of that childhood fun, although they were much more composed. Jennica felt a burst of comfort and happiness in this place. It was very nearly how she imagined heaven. Everything seemed perfect.

"Hold on, where do we even start?" Jennica asked the princes, snapping out of her daze. Her fingers found their way up to her locket to fidget with it.

"Let's just begin with walking around and seeing who we can find." Thor replied, "A tradesman would be our best bet."

"Wouldn't they be after the shards?"

Thor grinned, "Not unless we tell them."

The three of them walked off, meandering through crowds of Elvish people. It took only a moment, but some of the pedestrians noticed Thor, growing excited at his presence. It surprised both Loki and Jennica.

"Thor, welcome back to Alfheim!" A young woman said with glee, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her left ear.

"It is a great pleasure to be back." Thor responded with a smile. It continued like that for a few minutes as they made their way down the streets. Elvish men saluted Thor as the group past, and the women waved. Once they arrived at the outdoor market, they saw a row of trade shops, similar to what they were searching for in the first place.

"Will we find our answers here?" Jennica asked. Her eyes were squinted from the bright sun.

"Let's hope." Thor replied, "We'll just talk to one of them and see what we can discover."

Loki, having kept his silence for a good long while, finally crossed his arms and said, "Leave this to me."

"Isn't that sentence bad luck for you?" Thor mocked, remembering the last time Loki said those words. Rolling his eyes, the mischievous prince marched ahead, although his mood was not ruined by Thor's comment. They spotted a sign, designating them to where a blacksmith was selling his goods. The tradesman inside the shop looked up as the three outsiders came in, furrowing his brows for a second, taken back by the fact that Thor of Asgard had walked into his shop.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked, straightening his standing position. Stepping up to the blacksmith, who was behind a dirty, dented counter, Loki inquired,

"We are looking for someone with expertise in metalwork of jewelry to contain magic."

The blacksmith smiled, "You've come to the right place, my friend. The name's Sindri." This elf seemed rough around the edges compared to the elves they passed earlier, with a scruffy, light brown beard and tattered pastel colored garments covered in dust.

"Are they made here? We are searching for the origins of such a locket."

"Oh yes, of course!" Sindri replied quickly. Almost too quickly, "Some of them take a generous amount of time to make. If you can show me what you speak of, then perhaps I can help you." Before Loki could stop her, Jennica revealed the locket sitting in the palm of her hand. Immediately, Sindri's expression changed.

"This is the locket?" The elf chuckled loudly, "Ha, this little trinket is nothing more than a child's toy! Nothing of significance, really. If you would like, I can make you something of greater value that matches your description in return for this locket." It was easy for Loki to see through the elf's trickery. The mischievous look in Sindri's eyes sparkled with greed as his hands twitched and fidgeted together.

"Only a trinket? Well, we would like to be enlightened on where this trinket came from." Answered Loki, stubbornly. This amateur would not trick the god of lies.

"I do not know the entirety of what they're made for. I believe they are common, though. Sustaining small amounts of magic. Nothing more. Although it isn't worth much, it is easy to sell, so I'd be more than willing to accept it as payment for a more suitable necklace for the young lady."

"This is not for sale," Loki snarled, leaning closer to the greasy salesman after pushing Jennica's hand to her chest, "where did it come from? Who makes them?!"

Sindri began to lose his temper, "Fine! I know the blacksmith who used to make them, but he was a criminal, banished! Why is this locket so important to you?! It is worthless junk!" His voice rose to a yell in Loki's motionless and unimpressed face. Turning to Thor, Loki pleaded with his eyes to threaten the elf, but Thor shook his head. Jennica stood in confusion, both surprised that the blacksmith could act so poorly and Loki could act that composed in the presence of such a character. To rattle Sindri, Loki slammed his hand on the counter and hissed,

"We do not wish to be victim of your attempts to swindle junk from customers. If you don't have the answers I have asked, tell me one thing. Where is the blacksmith?" Shaking his head violently, Sindri abandoned the counter and ran into the back room holding up a hammer in defense.

"Sorry, we are closed!"

Thor chuckled, "What a coward." It only took a moment for Loki to meet Sindri in the back, disarm him, and grab his shoulders just a little bit too tight.

"Tell me, now! I am the god of mischief and lies, do not even think of tricking me. It will not work."

"He's in... he's in a village maybe a... maybe a day's hike. It's near the border outside of the... of the kingdom in the South. They're all criminals! It's dangerous!"

Loki sneered, able to hold back his violent urges a little easier than before. "To each his own." He whispered.

Turning on his heels, Loki grabbed Jennica by the forearm and lead her out with Thor following behind, still chuckling. They emerged from the shop to see the sunset forming beautiful streaks of color across the clouds in the sky. Wishing to see the sky on a sunny day, Jennica wistfully closed her eyes.

"We need to find a place to rest for the night," sighed Thor, looking at his two companions who were entranced by the new atmosphere once again, "before it's too dark."

Meandering through the town, feeling the cool breeze blow across their faces, they found a small inn not too far from where they once were. A kind old lady ran the place, and she welcomed them in to show them their rooms. Thor and Loki shared a room, while Jennica had one all to herself. The evening swept through, and it was pleasant as the golden sunset rose to cast its orange radiance on the kingdom. Despite its beauty shining through the window, Jennica struggled to enjoy it. She missed her home on Earth. She missed her parents. Everything she had ever known and loved seemed so distant now, although she had only been gone for the course of a few days. Nevertheless, the small room and the sight of this elvish world overwhelmed her to the point where she needed fresh air. Perhaps she was being immature. The last thing she wanted was for Thor and Loki to see her as a baby. The circumstance just wasn't processing quick enough in her mind. She retreated from her room, hoping to take in more of the outdoors under the night sky. Maybe then she could regulate her thoughts and emotions.

Loki sat next to Thor on their large shared bed. Not used to sharing a room, much less a bed, he felt cramped and restless. Thor had fallen asleep very quickly since he was much less aware of personal space. The small space seemed to suffocate him as he recalled all that had happened recently. His heart hurt. He needed air. Standing up to leave, he did so with little to no sound. He didn't want Thor to awaken and notice. Making his way out to the porch of the inn, the orange sky was fading away to a navy blue. Night was approaching. He sat down on a provided bench and took in a deep breath. The cool air was indeed refreshing, although it hardly met his expectations. All he could think about was Fárbauti. His true mother. She had told him that defining the monster was up to him. He never truly realized how hard that would be. He wanted to stop seeing himself as such. Even part of him knew and believed he needed to stop acting so monstrous. But no matter how hard he would try, the universe would reject him just like it always had. It would be no different from any aspect in his life. He tried hard to win Odin's favor when he was a child. Not even that worked. His dreams were never achieved. The thoughts and memories surfaced an anger he always struggled to keep buried inside. His clenched jaw trembled. His hands had balled into fists. If looks could kill, he had one plastered on his face.

"Loki... I didn't know you were out here." The voice of Jennica startled him, causing his figure to snap up from his seat in an instant. He stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh." He glowered in the darkness, "It's you." His words did not have the intent to cut, but Jennica was clearly unnerved by his reaction.

"I'm sorry. I'll be going back to my room." Her voice reeked of passive aggressiveness. Turning her back on Loki, she began to open the door before she was stopped.

"Wait... I did not mean to upset you." His anger had become such a habit. It was evident from the way Jennica had perceived him, but it raised her spirits a little to hear Loki nearly apologize. Closing the door, Jennica turned around to face him, feeling a slight annoyance take over as she replied,

"Why do you hate me so much? I never did anything to you, and yet you act as if I'm some sort of enemy." Although she couldn't see Loki's face very well in the dark, she searched for that smug expression he always wore. She couldn't find it, only a guilty frown and eyes full of shame.

"Have you ever done something you truly regret with all of your being?" His words came out perfectly clear, but Jennica was too shocked to answer. Loki's eyes reflected what little light was left in the sky as he looked at the growing shadows on the street. Breathing slowly and deeply, Loki tried to keep himself calm. "I understand you more than you know."

Jennica's brows furrowed and she seemed taken back,

"What do you know about me? The reason we're on this journey in the first place is to discover who I really am. Other than what I do know, it's completely pointless. You don't know a thing. Stop acting so smart." Loki ignored her outburst and sighed, holding the silence as long as he could before replying,

"I don't know who you are, but I am more than familiar with your situation. Imagine that you were told that you were a monster, a monster everyone, including yourself, had learned to despise." Almost immediately, Loki regretted speaking of his past to Jennica, but he was too vulnerable to stop himself. His memories flooded in like a river.

"Maybe if you didn't threaten or tease people during almost every conversation, I wouldn't agree with those people." Jennica didn't take note of the harshness of her words. She was still too disoriented in her thoughts.

"I do not disagree that my actions could justify the title, but it is engraved in my identity. No matter how I act, I will always be seen as a monster." He remembered Fárbauti's comforting words. He held them close in his heart, but he knew that they could not change how other people would see him in the horrifying light he once did.

Jennica grew confused, "Other than the fact that, yes, your actions could be much better, you're no different than Thor." The conversation had come up so suddenly and in such a strange manner, it was shocking.

"But I am different!" The words were filled with sorrow and anger but whispered as Loki's skin began to change to an ice blue. His arms reached out to Jennica to lock her eyes with his own, which had become a deep blood red. "Look at me and tell me that Thor and I aren't any different. It was a lie... everything I've known about myself for longer than you could imagine."

Jennica's mouth opened to reply, although nothing came out. She was startled by Loki's change in appearance, and by what he was telling her. "You're like Fárbauti..." She managed to croak out. Seeing the fear in Jennica's eyes, he turned back to his artificial Asgardian appearance.

"Do you see now? I am a monster! The Frost Giants are cruel and uncaring. They are true monsters. Do you understand now why I am a monster? It is in my blood." His hands released Jennica to let her back away from him. The anger from the past was overflowing. "The man who raised me, who I call father, took me from Jötunheim to negotiate peace, but why would anyone on that planet want me? A runt. I was raised on lies. Fed the belief that I was worth something! But now, look where I've ended up! Unloved by nearly everyone, left with the feelings of a false destiny. I've experienced more than anyone should ever have to..."

Loki was now sitting back down on the bench, feeling overwhelmed by his own emotions. Jennica wanted so badly to respond, but she didn't know how. She could only stand there and witness his outburst. Despite that, she could almost relate to him, and it was shocking. They both were from foreign worlds and kept from the truth of who they were inside. She wanted to comfort him. She regretted speaking to him harshly at the beginning of their conversation. Slowly approaching his now trembling figure, she reached her hand out, gently grasping his and sitting beside him. She felt him flinch at the contact. His skin was cold as ice, yet not quite as freezing as Fárbauti's had been. She was able to make a stable contact with him, and it felt... good. Opening her hand, forcing his to do the same, they were palm to palm as she whispered, "I don't see a monster in you. Not really." Loki's chest burst with pain. He wanted to believe her words.

"You don't know what I've done."

Jennica didn't feel particularly comfortable with his ending sentence, but when his grip on her hand tightened, she looked into his eyes, seeing the pain. Tears welled up in her own eyes, but she retreated back to her room without a word, leaving Loki with a strange emptiness that even he didn't expect to feel.


	11. Chapter 10: Traveling

Awakening by the light of the sunrise, Loki opened his eyes, dry from the tears that plagued his sleep. He sat up, swallowing an unpleasant taste in his mouth before getting out of bed. Thor was still snoring loudly, much to Loki's displeasure. He elbowed Thor, waking him up too quick for his liking.

"Get up, we need to go." Loki snapped.

Thor frowned, "You can't tell me what to do." He got up anyway.

The brothers got ready to start their new day. Thor was talking endlessly, but Loki simply ignored him. Jennica was in her own room, getting prepared for the journey that was ahead of them. At once they left the inn, making their way to the outskirts of the kingdom, traveling beyond the walls. Their group was silent. No one felt like talking much, and it didn't help that neither Loki or Jennica would make any sort of eye contact. Once in a while, Jennica would glance at Loki, only to turn red from his depressed expression. She twisted the bottom of her shirt between her fingers with nervous energy. Every step she took was a step closer to finding her biological parents, although she began to regret her current path. What would she really gain from this, except knowledge? Nothing of importance. All she was doing was creating stress and confusion for herself and most likely her parents back home on Earth. She thought about how much they probably missed her. The idea of their dread and heartache caused by her own decision made Jennica feel a tremendous amount of guilt. She could be back at her Earthly home, helping out with the farm chores and spending the evenings with Cammy, just like it had been before. Sure, she would still possess a strange alien locket, but she could easily forget that. Now it felt too late for Jennica to make any right choices. She was in the midst of her own storm.

"What happened between you too? You're both acting strangely." Thor asked, looking back and forth at Loki and Jennica. Receiving no answer, Thor stopped the both of them with his broad arms. Loki closed his eyes in annoyance, exhaling sharply. Jennica kept her gaze at the ground, tucking some of her hair behind her ears. "If we are going to travel together, we need to have some sort of understanding of each other." Thor's light-hearted demeanor disappeared in an instant as he said this, catching Jennica by surprise.

"It's nothing, brother." Making eye contact with Thor, Loki tried to keep his brother from anymore questions.

"Loki and I just haven't been on good terms since the beginning." Jennica added in, hoping to shrug it off.

Thor shook his head, "You can lie to me, for now, but I expect an answer at some point." They continued to walk without a word.

After traveling on foot for nearly three hours, they decided it was time to stop for a rest. Pulling out their knapsacks, the brothers grabbed some nuts and fruits as a small lunch. They were resting by a small creek that was crystal clear, providing cold fresh water. Jennica scooped some into her mouth, relieving it of the dry cotton taste. Her spirits hadn't lifted very much during the course of the three hours. She sat in the thick green grass, feeling empty in her stomach, yet she wasn't hungry.

Thor and Loki sat a good few feet away from Jennica, not saying a word to each other. Thor closed up his knapsack after pulling out an apple. He glanced over at Loki, who was nibbling at some grapes, finally saying to his younger brother,

"You've been awfully quiet lately. I do need that answer. You've been acting strangely since Vadella."

Loki swallowed his grape, pressing his lips together in a thin line before replying, "There's not all that much to say, is there?"

"Loki, do not play games with me. Your emotions and actions have been indecisive. One day you smile as if everything is right with the world, but the next you appear to have lost all hope." Deep concern was imbedded in his words, and Loki was moved, although he tried not to show it.

"Why does this concern you?"

Thor's facial expression saddened, "Loki, it's only because I think the world of you. I always have. I know I once believed we would fight side by side forever, but at the end of the day, you're you and I'm me. Even though our paths diverged a long time ago..." Loki looked up at the sky trying to keep tears from falling. He knew that Thor had every reason to distrust and dislike him. "I know there's good in you. I only want what's best for you." Taken aback, Loki faced Thor with endearment and shame.

"I'm sorry, brother. I should never have... I should not keep secrets from you. I doubt you all too much. The truth... Fárbauti is my mother. Her story matched my own much too closely to have indicated another. She spoke, after you had left, about my heritage. She told me I am not a monster and proved it by herself being someone more righteous than any other Jötun ever was. Maybe, after meeting her, I have learned that my identity does not make me a monster, no matter what I really am. But, that still can't change the fact that my actions have turned me into what I feared I was."

Thor was silent for a moment, processing the slight shock, "I... never realized you held so much guilt. In all fairness, you deserve to feel this way, but it is never too late." It relieved Loki to know that Thor thought he could change his path. All he wanted was to live his own life without ruining others and causing destruction. That time of his life had passed with his mother, Frigga.

Jennica at last approached them, compelling the brothers to silence.

"Are we ready to start up again?" She asked. Despite her doubts and fears, she was still somewhat eager for the outcome. The sooner the journey was over, the better.

"Yes, we can go." Thor replied, standing up along with Loki. They grabbed their belongings and started walking again. The grass grew thicker and wild the further they meandered. Four more hours of walking and the village they were looking for was finally in sight. Jennica was exhausted, and her feet ached. Thor supported her slightly as they entered the rough looking town. For a village of outcasts, it was filled with just as much life and joy as the kingdom. Sindri the blacksmith's claim of the dangers of this village seemed strange when they saw the prosperity and happiness within. Although the town seemed quite a bit more humble than the kingdom, from what they observed, the citizens were still in high spirits. The sound of hens and roosters met their ears as their feet stepped onto the cobblestone pavement. Thor was surprised that even during his previous visits to Alfheim, he had never heard of this village. Seeing an older looking man carrying a basket of eggs pass by, Thor grabbed his attention and asked,

"Excuse me, but is there a blacksmith here in this village?"

The man seemed surprised at first, but he finally answered with simplicity,

"Just down the road to the left, and at the fork in the road, you'll take a right all the way to his shop. Should take you about five minutes."

"Thank you." Thor nodded after he spoke, leading his brother and Jennica down the road.

Arriving at the blacksmith's shop, Thor went to open the door, quite surprised to find it locked. He banged on the door. Jennica grew nervous with anticipation. Loki stayed silent, showing no emotion. When Thor received no answer at the door, he forced it open, finding that the blacksmith was in there, stirring some molten iron in a furnace. His long black beard, bald head and towering figure made him intimidating to Jennica.

"I have the door locked for a reason." He growled, taking the travelers off guard. His back was turned to them.

"I am Thor, Prince of Asgard, and we have come to speak with you about an important matter." Thor responded sternly.

The blacksmith finally turned around to face the three of them. His face glowered with annoyance, "I'm Dellinger. Since when have you Asgardians cared about us here? Does _handle your own political matters_ sound familiar?"

"I remember a war, but we could not afford to lose our own soldiers to fight for your political parties. We do not need to meddle in the affairs meant for those of Alfheim to decide." Dellinger grumbled and turned around after roughly shoving the hot iron onto a concrete table beside him,

"Than why are you here? We have nothing to offer you."

"We are looking for the origins of a certain locket. All we know is that it came from Alfheim. A blacksmith from inside the kingdom told us you would know."

"That scum? And you believed a word he said?" He laughed without humor, instantly dropping his smile when he was done.

"It took... some persuasion. Don't make us do the same to you." Replied Thor, his anger boiling.

"Well, let me see it." Dellinger ordered. Jennica unclipped the locket from around her neck to reveal it. Eyes widening, the blacksmith shook his head in disbelief. "Where... how did you get this? I haven't seen anything with this design for at least a century."

Jennica tried to hold in her confusion. A century? Dellinger barely looked fifty. Near immortality was still almost too much for Jennica to grasp.

"Just answer the question, Dellinger." Spoke Loki firmly. His eyes translated the authority they had over the blacksmith, who reluctantly told the truth.

"It is a locket with the symbol from the previous royal family, before the current king took their place. Only royalty owned and locals knew of this treasure. It must be a stolen relic." Dellinger spit at their feet growling, "Thieves."

"I beg your pardon, but we are not thieves!" Loki corrected, feeling insulted.

"Then explain where you got this locket from. It belongs to the righteous leaders of Alfheim!"

"I've had it ever since I was a baby." Jennica explained, gaining some courage through her exhaustion, "I came here to learn of its potential and of my true heritage. Please don't accuse us. We only came here for help."

Dellinger pursed his lips slightly, narrowing his eyes a bit. He didn't quite trust them. Not really.

"You don't even know what happened." He scoffed, "The true story. You're so oblivious." When all he received were confused looks, he felt compelled to continue, "We were prospering in the kingdom, perfectly peaceful. Due to disagreements between the people in the kingdom a couple centuries ago, our previous king was overthrown, leaving his greedy cousin, Ulric to take his place. King Ulric is untrustworthy. He took the throne in an unjust manner. It is not rightfully his. All I know about the locket is that the true royals wore them. Before Ulric took rule over Alfheim, our rightful king had the lockets destroyed before they fell into the wrong hands. When Ulric had captured our true ruler and had him put to death, he took many other lives along with the execution. He killed those who would not conform to his rule, banishing the rest afterwards. Us people that live in this small village are the outcasts Ulric sent away. We dare not step foot in the kingdom again. Alfheim is dead when he is ruling." Dellinger took off his thick, leather gloves before slamming them on the table in anger. Jennica glanced down at the gloves, seeing a golden symbol that looked like a circle with double crosses on the inside. It was imprinted on the back of the gloves.

"Thank you for your time, Dellinger. We will be leaving now." Loki announced, leading both Jennica and Thor out of the shop. Before the door could close all the way, Thor began,

"Why did you make us leave so soon?" He was surprised at his brother's mannerisms.

"I am not sure if we should trust this man. He spoke with spite, maybe bias. How could that have happened without our knowledge?" As this conversation continued, Jennica noticed that the streets were empty and quiet. It was still light out, but no one was around. It was then that she and the two princes looked ahead of themselves to see four elvish palace guards walking towards them.

"Your presence is requested by King Ulric." One of the guards stated firmly once they had arrived, "Come with us at once."


	12. Chapter 11: Impressions

Re-entering Alfheim's kingdom, the four royal guards lead Thor, Loki and Jennica through the castle's towering doors that swung open, revealing the long and almost darkened hallway. They were brought before King Ulric, who was sitting confidently on his throne. He was tall, blonde and pale, seemingly young and pleasant to look at with a happy countenance. The grey stone walls surprisingly sparkled as they reflected the sun that shone through the windows. All was quiet for the first few moments, leaving the sound of the two trickling fountains mounted on the wall that rested on each side of the throne. Once King Ulric had dismissed the guards, he at once stood up, a smile breaking through on his thin lips.

"Why, princes of Asgard, how could you visit this realm without stopping by to say hello? I am glad to have you in my kingdom once again!" The king met with them as he pranced down the stone steps to where they were standing, "It has been quite a while since I've seen either of you, especially you, Loki. May I ask why you have come here?"

"A matter that may involve you, actually." Thor began, "My brother and I have taken this young woman, Jennica, with us to find out the true potential and origin of this magic-containing locket she has worn all her life. During our search, it has been tracked to this realm, and it bears the symbol supposedly of the royal family of Alfheim."

Ulric's expression irked with surprise and curiousity, "You should have come to me sooner. I would've gladly helped you!" Glancing over at the locket around Jennica's neck, as it did indeed bear three entwining spirals that made up the symbol, his eyes seemed to sparkle, "Fascinating... I will be more than happy to assist you in this matter. If it is indeed a treasure of Alfheim, it is important that we discover what you seek to know."

"Thank you, your highness." Jennica responded meekly.

Ulric smiled, his eyes showing his pleasure, "Well, since it is getting late, there is no use in worrying about this matter now. Please, stay here in the castle for the remainder of your time in this realm. I assumed you would be tired from your traveling. The maids have prepared rooms for each of you. Tomorrow, I will throw a feast to celebrate your arrival!"

"You are too kind!" Thor said in a cheerful manner, "Thank you for your assistance."

After being lead down the eloquent hall into their own bedrooms, the travelers all sat on their beds in deep thought. The words of the blacksmith did not make sense, and King Ulric's behavior was proof of this. It was too confusing to work out on their own, so the matter was dispelled from thought. Their rooms were alike in almost every way with a large bed dressed in fluffy, white pillows and a golden embroidered blanket, a nightstand, and a wardrobe. A wide stain glass window covered a greater part of the wall beside the beds, creating a glowing atmosphere. The emptiness of the rooms exposed emotions hidden deep in each one of them. Although they thought of different matters, they all centered around Loki, the man whose situation was confused. Lying down to stare at the ceiling, they pondered. They wondered. If only things could be fixed and forgotten. Jennica in particular was restless from her contemplation. Unsure of why she felt so curious and drawn to Loki's story, she wondered if she should confront him. Despite his erratic behavior, Loki had something about him that made her desire to know him better. To know why he seemed so deeply wounded. It took her time to leave her room, but she had to speak to him. No matter his reaction, she needed to understand him. Loki was a mystery she truly wished to unveil.

Knocking on his bedroom door, Jennica spoke hesitantly,

"Loki... it's Jennica." She paused, closing her eyes for a second, questioning her own actions, "May I come in? Please...?" Rubbing his eyes, trying to keep them open, Loki was too tired to question what she might come to him for. He responded with a groggy voice,

"What is the matter, Jennica?"

"I wanted to... apologize."

Loki's brows furrowed. He was confused. Standing up and approaching the door, he was compelled to open it. And so he did.

"What for?" Taking a deep breath, Jennica admitted,

"For... for the way I treated you. I was inconsiderate and misunderstanding. I acted as if I was the only one struggling with my... somewhat unknown past. It wasn't fair for me to do so, and to even dislike you the way I did. I don't know all that you have done in your life, or if it is even my place to bring it up. But I can see your struggle, and I believe it is for righteousness. And yet I was treating you like an enemy. I shouldn't have done that. And so I'm sorry." Her eyes darted across the floor. She was strangely nervous, and couldn't bring herself to look up. Uncertain how to react for a moment, although he was moved by this apology, Loki looked at Jennica, who was blushing with embarrassment. Gently lifting her chin with his fingertips, his eyes met hers. He gave her a small smile and reassured her,

"There is nothing to apologize for. I confess that I have acted poorly towards you, and for that, I apologize. Thank you for trying to amend our poor acquaintanceship. Please, do go to bed now. I am sure we could both benefit from that."

Jennica nodded solemnly, quiet and surprised by the side of Loki she was seeing. He was much more sweet and charming; less cruel and teasing. It was as if a new man was showing through from beneath the ice cold skin. Maybe this was the brother Thor seemed to have so much affection for. She began to walk away, feeling much differently than she expected. Before she took two steps towards her bedroom, Loki had met with her. He held his arm out, eyebrows raised to ask her to link arms with him.

"What are you..." Jennica looked at his arm in confusion. Smirking, Loki explained humbly,

"May I escort you to your room?" After a moment of consideration, Jennica accepted his offer, and they walked together.

"I must ask... it is not easy to admit, but I do not understand why you have apologized to me. Why would you attempt to even speak to someone with behavior such as mine towards you?" Loki faced forward as he spoke, as if nothing were wrong. The question was nearly a mystery to Jennica herself. His behavior was hurtful. However, there was something about Loki that made her understand that he wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"It is true that you've been a bit rude and unwelcoming at times, but... like I said before, there's some good in you. I can tell. I've never met anyone with a personality like yours, and honestly, I'm curious to know you better. Only... only if you'd like that." She stammered at the end.

"I don't see why not." The conversation ended there as they arrived at Jennica's room. "Goodnight, Jennica."

As Loki made his way back through the hallway, he thought about what had occurred. This was a great opportunity for him to get closer to the infinity shards, but on the other hand, a small spark of liking for Jennica grew in his heart. The crook of his arm still felt warm from Jennica's touch. As Jennica herself retreated into her room, she could only think about the previous minutes, and just how much Loki's company was becoming pleasant to her. Something deep down was wishing their conversation lasted a bit longer, but this was a nice start; she felt satisfied. After dressing herself in pajamas which had been given to her by a maid, she fell asleep that night with a delicate smile on her face. A new friendship was underway.

Waking up with the sound of knocking, Jennica opened her eyes, seeing her temporary elven bedroom. Light had flooded through the window from the morning sunshine. Before she could force an answer from her throat, the door opened slightly. A gentle feminine voice inquired from behind the door,

"Lady Jennica, are you asleep?" Jennica pushed herself up, her back against the headboard. It helped her fight the sleepiness threatening to pull her back into unconsciousness.

"No. Who are you?" The woman entered the room. She wore a simple floor length silver dress and a long French braid down her back, which Jennica had seen before on servants they had passed through the hallways.

"My name is Vigdis. I will be serving as your maid during your visit. I have brought you breakfast." Holding out a tray of precisely cut peaches, strawberries, and a variety of other fruit that were unfamiliar to Jennica, and a small bowl filled with something resembling pudding.

"Oh... thank you." Responded a still sleepy Jennica, taking the tray from the maid's hands. Vigdis nodded and walked to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. After picking out a dress for Jennica, she left the room without a word. Unsure on what to try first, Jennica stuck with the recognizable, tasting the strawberries and peaches. The pudding was odd in taste, but the texture was pleasant. She ate most of it but couldn't bring herself to finish the rest. At least her stomach was full, and she would be able to start her day.

The dress, a beautiful light pink elven dress, was hanging from the wardrobe door, clean and fresh for her to wear. She undressed and then slipped it on, twirling in front of a nearby mirror after doing so.

Another knock on the door interrupted her as she brushed her hair with her fingers, attempting to untangle it. Expecting the maid to return, or maybe Thor or Loki, Jennica called,

"Come in!" She turned around to see King Ulric enter her room.

"Oh. Hi." Her voice came out not in distaste, but in surprise and slight shyness.

"Hello, Jennica. As you are a friend of the princes of Asgard and a first-time visitor of Alfheim, it would be my deepest pleasure to walk with you through my gardens. If you would allow me."

The shock and obscurity overcame Jennica, and she almost didn't know how to respond.

"I, um..." She began, all of a sudden feeling very nervous, "Sure. That would, um... yes, I would enjoy that."

"Very well then." He smiled, motioning for her to follow him. They walked out through the hallways and into the courtyard garden. It was surprisingly large, being an acre long and wide. A fountain rested in the middle as a path wound around it and through the neat brush. Flowers radiating every color of the rainbow filled the air with their aroma.

"How do you like the gardens?" Ulric asked, soaking in the sun.

Jennica looked around herself, impressed, "They're very beautiful. I've never seen this many colors in one place. Not even back home. I... almost don't know how to really describe it."

"Yes indeed." Smiling brightly, he held out his arm in the same way Loki had done the night before. Not wishing to turn down a king, Jennica quickly complied as they continue to walk.

"They really were wrong about you."

Glancing at Jennica, the king responded, "Who was? I hope that is a compliment."

"When Thor, Loki and I went to visit a blacksmith in the village of outcasts, he told us about how you were an unjust king who took over the throne and killed the royal family. I can't picture those things being true. You seem kind, and the kingdom appears to be thriving. I don't see any cruelty in you at all."

A sad smile tugged at Ulric's lips, "I was afraid you would hear such things. In the criminals' village, they would say anything to rid me of power. Years ago, they had tried to kill me and take over the throne. They were led by a man who bore a symbol of the double cross." Jennica's eyes widened at that, as she remembered the blacksmith having that symbol on his gloves. Ulric continued, "I had no choice but to cast them out. They put my people in harm's way. I didn't have the heart to kill any of them, so I banished them from the kingdom. They will do anything to fool those who don't know the true story. They wanted the artifacts, which were those like your locket. Many of them have gone missing, and are dangerous, which is why I wanted to speak with you in the first place." Both puzzled and uneasy, Jennica's heartbeat quickened, worried that Ulric would tell her something bad about the locket. She nervously ran her free hand through her hair. "That locket around your neck... well, I have reason to believe that it contains dangerous power. If you must continue wearing it, as I will not tell you to stop, be careful. The royal leaders from years ago used dark magic to sustain this world in ways they saw fit. Their power was contained in the ancient artifacts like your locket, which is the first one to have been seen in ages. Once the power within has reached its fullest potential, it will become too strong for you to control. It may even destroy you." Ulric's voice quivered at the last sentence.

Jennica gripped her necklace and froze in place as her breath hitched, "I... I don't know what to do then... without it, I'll die anyway!" She began to panic, but Ulric placed a hand gently on her left shoulder.

"That is why I want to help you. Don't worry. I promise, we'll find a way to sort this out."

Jennica nodded in gratitude, although still tense. Now, she was no longer worried about finding her true family. Disposing of the locket's danger was what truly mattered now.

Ulric quickly diverted the conversation to a more pleasant topic and continued to guide Jennica through the garden. They talked for hours, enjoying each other's company greatly. By midday, Ulric lead Jennica back to her room, saying goodbye with a kiss on her hand. As the king left and the door to Jennica's room had closed, Loki was down the hall in the distance watching silently as he had exited his own living quarters.


	13. Chapter 12: Knotted

Later that evening, the entire palace was bustling with joy and excitement as King Ulric had sent word for the banquet to commence. Jennica was given a gorgeously flowing cream a-line dress, gently touching the top of her feet and moving lightly around her as she moved. The material was both incredibly soft and thin. Sheer lace sleeves hugged her arms down to her wrist and up to the neckline. Vigdis, the maid, had braided her hair in intricate ways to create an elegant updo. In awe at how different she looked dressed up in such a manner, Jennica smiled at her reflection and thanked Vigdis for her work. She was ready to join the banquet.

King Ulric appeared at Jennica's door personally, taking her hand and bringing her to the party. As they entered the room, everyone in attendance stood up in honor of the king. Jennica felt that all eyes were on her, making her feel intimidated. The king stood at the head of one of the many full tables in the huge banquet hall with Jennica uncomfortably at his right hand.

"We celebrate today for the return of the two distinguished princes of Asgard to our realm," Ulric announced, lifting his tall glass of wine to Thor and Loki at the other side of the table before motioning towards Jennica, "And this lovely young woman who I have welcomed into our realm. Thank you all for joining, and let the celebrations begin!" Every elf lifted their glasses in agreement, joy on their faces. They then sat to receive the food being served by the maids. Plates of roast duck and other beasts, vegetables of all kinds unique to Alfheim, bowls of punch and fruits, and a little bit of everything imaginable occupied the table. The conversation was immediately lively. Loud voices filled the hall, but Jennica only watched in embarrassed shyness.

"Don't be shy, take as much as you like." Ulric whispered in Jennica's ear. She complied happily.

"Here, Loki, have some food. Stop acting ungrateful." Thor shoved slices of ham onto Loki's plate. Grumpily, Loki poked his fork into the ham and tried to put a smile on his face when the noble beside him began a conversation. Although he kept glancing at the king and Jennica throughout the meal, he managed to pretend that he was enjoying himself. Soon enough, the banquet was cleared. Everyone made their way to the outdoor ballroom, musicians played, and the doors were open to all in the kingdom. The sky was growing dark but turning all shades of pink and orange as the sun set. The floor was made of marble, reflecting the light from the sky. Around the enormous dancefloor there were pillars made of various stones that grape vines grew around in abundance. The vines spread to the edge of the floor with roses and countless other flowers. It was all a dream to Jennica. She was caught in the beauty of the moment. As Jennica was lost in her own awe, King Ulric asked her to dance, bowing and offering her his hand. This broke Jennica out of her stupor, if only slightly. She happily took his hand and let Ulric take her dancing. Although she didn't know the steps, Ulric lead her with each movement. The air was sweet. Everything was perfect.

"You're picking the dance up very well, my dear." Ulric said to Jennica in a low voice. He twirled her around, making her heart flip. Her eyes met his as they glistened and were full of endearment. His one hand on her waist kept her close to him as they danced on in a lovely waltz. They could feel each other's warm breath. Jennica had never been so close to a man before, and in such a position. By the time the song had ended and their faces were mere inches apart, Jennica's cheeks flushed. A smirk tugged at the corners of Ulric's lips. Feeling suddenly shy, Jennica quickly walked away, looking for something cold to drink. A little hand grabbed her own, tugging at Jennica's sleeve. She turned around to see a child smiling at her.

"Are you a princess?" More children gathered around her with bright smiles and curiosity. Jennica stifled a laugh and replied,

"No... I'm not a princess."

"Well, you look like a princess." A girl spoke up meekly. Her little blue eyes sparkled with a surfacing shyness.

"Please dance with us, princess!" Before Jennica could reply, she was pulled by her hands into a large circle. They spun around and around, bringing her to laughter.

...

"I'm going to tell her you like her." Loki was startled from his thoughts by Thor's sudden remark.

"What?" Thor smiled, answering,

"Jennica. You've been staring at her all night. So, I'll tell her that you like her." Eyes widening, Loki protested,

"Don't make such assumptions." Thor shook his head as Loki averted his gaze to the dance floor again. The brothers were now sitting beside each other on the stone steps that lead up to the palace.

"I am serious, Loki. Don't lie to me, I know when you like a woman." Without giving Loki a chance to challenge him, Thor stood up to make his way to Jennica.

"No... no. No. No, Thor." Loki stood up as well, blocking Thor's path. He whispered, "I'm not truly comfortable with my feelings yet. Do not confuse her." Raising his eyebrows, Thor nodded in subjection.

"Alright, Loki. I'll let you _get comfortable_ with your _feelings_ ," he paused, thinking for a moment, "but you _will_ dance with her. If you don't make a move soon, she'll fall for Ulric. I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

"Look at you, giving me relationship advice. You know I can get anyone to fall for me." They chuckled before Loki walked towards Jennica. He paused for a moment to watch her dance with children at the edge of the dance floor. His chest was filled with warmth watching her smiling and enjoying herself greatly for once. There was something sweet in that smile that made Loki continue towards her. As Jennica was spinning past him, Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the circle.

"May I cut in?"

The smile on Jennica's face was immediately replaced with a look of shock. She blushed as the blood rushed to her head. Loki placed a hand on her waist, pulling her up against him, just as a new elvish song began to play. It was a slow, bright waltz. A wolfish smirk tugged at the mischievous prince's lips, and Jennica found it hard to move her own feet. Despite her utter surprise and almost fearful countenance, her heart skipped a beat, almost in joy. She let Loki lead her, sweeping her into a new dance.

"Shall I make it snow for you?" Loki whispered under his breath, just loud enough for Jennica to hear. She looked into his green eyes with a gaze of confusion and curiosity. She had no words. The minute she watched snowflakes fall between and around them, her eyes were filled with pure wonder. Loki allowed himself to smile at her innocence, fully appreciating the extent of it for once in his life.

"How did you-" Jennica began, only watching as Loki admired her with the pearl white snowflakes now blanketing her hair. Pulling Jennica against him even closer than before, Loki spun her with the light tune of the music. They danced through the melodic song until the end. Only then did Loki take a few steps away to pull a delicate rose out of thin air with his magic.

"For you." He told Jennica politely, bowing slightly as he handed it to her. She took it from his hand, bringing it up to her nose to take in its sweet scent. From behind Loki, King Ulric took Jennica by the hands, not asking permission to cut in, to dance to the song that had just begun. The rose fell to the ground. Loki turned around and left without a word. The king stepped on the rose, smashing its delicate petals under his boot. It disappeared as Loki clenched his teeth.

The rush of being pulled from one partner to the next began to overwhelm Jennica. She felt sorry that she had abandoned Loki so quickly, but Ulric was eager to dance with her. Moving in time with the music, they danced without making eye contact. She could not bear the attention much longer. The song ended, allowing Jennica to break away and find an empty bench to rest on. Before long, Ulric had filled the space beside her and asked,

"Are you feeling well? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"I just need a break is all..." Jennica responded, trying to regain her courage, "I didn't mean to seem upset at you if I did."

"Oh. Do not worry. I only wish for your happiness."

Jennica blushed, "That's very sweet of you... thank you."

"Well, I will leave you so you may rest if you wish for my absence for some time."

"No, it's ok."

Smiling happily, Ulric took Jennica's hands in his own,

"If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all, please allow me," Pushing Jennica's hair behind her ear, he added, "After all, we do have the locket to worry about." Jennica nodded and returned the smile, slowly cheering up. Ulric really was a kind man.

The king led his dance partner back to the party group, after the people had begun to dissipate from the dance floor. The final song was playing, a relaxing and slow dance. Loki sat on a wooden chair alone, trying not to let his eyes drift over to where Jennica and Ulric were enjoying each other's company. He knew eavesdropping was not polite, but he could care less. The couple swayed gently to the music. Their voices drifted over the sound to Loki's ears,

"Thank you for lifting my spirits a bit." Jennica had said softly to the man that danced with her.

"Of course, my dear." Ulric replied with a smooth tone, keeping his eyes fixed on hers, "I do wish to help you find who you really are, and more about you in general. I would greatly enjoy if you would spend the night in my chambers with me." Loki stood up to leave, not wishing to hear such a conversation.

Jennica's breath caught in her throat, and she tried to back away. Ulric's hand on her waist kept her close. Fear filled her eyes. "No..." She stammered, "I-I'm sorry but... no. W-We've only just-"

"Oh, Jennica, do not be so bashful! It's quite alright." Ulric leaned closer to her, but Jennica leaned further away in protest.

"Seriously, Ulric. I said no!" Gaining confidence, she stated her decision firmly.

"It is only one night, you need not be embarrassed." Somehow, his words remained gentle as Jennica refused him harshly. Overhearing Jennica's rejection, Loki turned around to make sure she wasn't in distress.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, trying to rip Ulric's grip from her waist. Grabbing Ulric from behind, Loki interrupted and separated the couple.

"Ulric, with all due respect, Jennica is neither a common concubine or your property. It is not wise to disrespect a friend of the princes of Asgard. It _would_ be wise, however, to apologize to the lady before we are obliged to take leave of this inhospitable kingdom." Jennica's grateful eyes gazed up at Loki's for a moment after he finished his speech. In spite of the intimidation, Ulric seemed unfazed, replying,

"I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable, Jennica. Although, I do not appreciate others interjecting their opinions in my private conversations." Loki bowed his head in response,

"I wish you a good night, your majesty." Before Ulric could nod, Loki put his arm on Jennica's back and walked her away into the palace.

As the light from the ballroom disappeared, Jennica held on to Loki's arm and whispered,

"Thank you."

 **A/N: Please send reviews on how we're doing/ways we can improve our writing! :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Awakening

Jennica yawned, blinking the dry feeling from her eyes. Her room was darkened, and the drowsiness began to take her over. She had said goodnight to Loki moments ago, who had kindly escorted her back to her room as the party died down. Even still, Jennica could hear the voices ringing in her ears. Her heart continuously thumped in her tight chest. The whole night had made her uncomfortable. Slipping into a nightgown and undoing her hairstyle, she reminisced on what she would rather not relive. The soft bed provided her with some comfort as she retreated to a night of sleep, thinking of the only pleasant moment of the night. Her dance with Loki. Ulric was decent at the start, but he was coarse and greedy with his desires. It was too much. Loki appeared that way at first, yet now he was growing to become a more gentle and understanding person. He no longer made her feel unsure and nervous. If it weren't for him, there was no telling what Ulric would have done.

As sleep began to overcome her, she felt a hand grip her hair, pulling her up by the scalp. She tried to scream as a cloth was thrown tightly over her mouth. The smell of a strange potion rendered her into a moment of unconsciousness. By the time she had awoken, she found herself tied up in a dark, cold room with no windows. It was damp, dirty and lined with obsidian.

"Ah, Vigdis finally brought you to me." A mocking voice rang from in front of her. She looked up; her eyes met with Ulric's darkened blue ones as a devilish grin spread across his face.

Finally looking over to see Vigdis standing beside her firmly, Jennica quivered, "W-Why am I here?"

A chuckle escaped Ulric's thin lips as he bent down to her level. He pointed at her locket, "My dear, _this_ is why you are here. You see, I take pride in always getting what I want. It's… what I live for. The simple fact was that you refused to obey my wishes. It's nothing personal, of course, but you will surrender the locket and the shards. It is property of Alfheim and belongs to me!"

"Nothing would make me do it." Jennica scowled, knowing the outcome if she did so.

Ulric sighed, "I was afraid you would say that, for there is indeed one thing you most likely won't know about this locket. It cannot be given to another entity without the consent of the owner. If anyone wishes to take it by force, the magic within the artifact will kill them instantly. Of course, the only exception would be to take the life of the one who possesses such an artifact." He nodded towards Vigdis, who pulled out a sword, "I'm sorry, but it has to be done."

...

Lying in bed with a million thoughts, Loki could not bear to close his eyes. He did not wish to worry without cause, but the thought of leaving Jennica alone after what Ulric had attempted… maybe it wasn't too far-fetched to believe that he might go a step further. Endlessly, he tried to push the thought out of his mind. It resisted. Finally it overcame him. He stood on the cold tile, feeling his body jerk awake. The shapes of furniture were barely visible in the darkness, and he felt in front of him for the first few feet, making sure he didn't trip. It was late in the night, but he knew the insomnia would not dissipate until he had visited Jennica. He worried about her more than he could understand. Stepping into the hallway, he shivered from the sudden dip in temperature from his bedroom. Quickly, he found Jennica's room and knocked softly.

"Jennica, are you awake?"

Loki heard a loud door slam from down the hallway, but he ignored it and knocked louder. After receiving no response, he opened the door to reveal that Jennica had disappeared, her room in unusual disarray. Filled with a sudden panic, he rushed towards the door slam he had heard earlier. Once he reached the end of the hallway and saw a door leading to a staircase, he opened it and heard the sound of heavy footsteps. They had to be many floors below him, but he could only assume that's where Jennica was. He flew silently down the winding staircase, hoping to catch up. The footsteps ahead of him stopped abruptly, most likely at the end of the staircase. He continued down the stairs only growing in worry. A voice echoed from the white stone walls, not close enough to be understood. It grew louder as he ran down floor after floor. When he eventually reached the end, the voice paused and a sword was unsheathed. For a moment, he thought that his footsteps were heard, but then the voice, who he now recognized as Ulric's said,

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done." Loki peeked around the corner to see Jennica lying on the floor, her arms and legs tied together. Vigdis stood before her, with her sword dangerously close to Jennica's neck.

"What a pretty thing, if only she had given me the locket. Maybe I could have kept her." The scene was unexpected, however Loki acted instantly. He stepped out from behind the wall, visible to Ulric, Jennica, and Vigdis.

"Loki… I knew you would come." Ulric turned around. The king's eyes were deadly but a smile was plastered on his face from the demented fun he was having.

"Oh of course. I wouldn't miss out on the fun." Loki returned the smile with his own mischievous smirk. Jennica's blood ran cold at that and her face paled. Even Ulric seemed surprised at the turn of events. He smiled and replied,

"By all means, join us." He gave Vigdis the signal, watching afterwards as she lifted her sword up into the air. As she went to lower it down with a powerful swing, an unknown force grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her back and prying the sword from her hands. As Loki's illusion gave way to reveal it was him who had retrieved the sword, ten guards lunged at him from where they were hiding in the shadows. Three more came out, pointing their spears at Jennica's head.

"Nobody move, or you are both _dead_!" Ulric's voice echoed off of the walls, instantly silencing the rest of the room. Loki scowled to himself at his own stupidity. "I knew you would trick me, god of mischief." Ulric sneered, taking the sword out of Loki's hands, "Although, I didn't quite expect it to go this way." He pointed the sword at Loki's head, "Nevertheless, I was waiting." The two men held cold and dark stares, mentally challenging each other. "Kill the girl." Ulric stated without mercy.

"Wait!" Loki yelled, holding his fist in front of his face. Pausing to hear Loki or, maybe, to make him beg, Ulric stated,

"No tricks." A glow radiated from Loki's palm, intriguing the king. The sword was dropped, and Ulric ripped Loki's fingers apart.

"It's exactly what you are looking for! Please let her go..."

Ulric ravenously grabbed the object and examined it. A wicked smile grew on his face as he began to understand what had happened. It was an infinity shard, and with it, he would be able to do exactly as he wished. Without a second glance, Ulric ordered the guards to lock Jennica and Loki into the dungeon.

"I'll be back for the rest of them later." Ulric threatened as he left the dark room.

The guards swiftly threw them into a nearby cell, rough and uncaring. The glass wall slid closed, separating them from the world. It was silent.

"I don't believe this…" Jennica exhaled in fear and frustration, after a moment of contemplating. She then turned sharply to face Loki, "That was one of the Infinity Shards you gave Ulric, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was. I will explain, but please calm down, your hands are shaking." Soothed Loki, holding his arms out to make her still.

"Calm? Loki, I can't be calm in a situation like this! You took one of the shards from my locket? When? Why?!"

"It was before I knew you, really. I stole it from the locket when I was retrieving it for you. I deeply regretted it… just sit down." Jennica nodded, although still suspicious of Loki, and sat down with him beside her leaning against the wall.

"I still don't fully understand… what was your motive for stealing it?" Jennica asked, hoping that her mind would calm more so she could think clearly.

"If that is what is truly bothering you…" Loki sighed, "When I first learned that you carried the shards of an infinity stone, I was filled with greed. I have an immoral desire for power, which is not uncommon in any member of a royal family. There was a brief opportunity for me to take one small shard from your locket, enough to be unnoticed by anyone but worth the whole world to me. I dare to say that my intentions for coming along for your journey was much less than honorable. However, as we traveled, the weight of guilt grew heavier each moment I was with you. I did not see you to be as valuable, strong, and… brilliant as you truly are."

"I wasn't as fond of you, either. And even now, you could very well be lying. It would be right for me to say I don't trust you."

"You do have every right to distrust me. I do not doubt that. I hope that someday I gain the right to be trusted."

"I hope so too…" As the words left her mouth, she wasn't fully sure if she meant them. The cell once again became silent. Jennica twisted the chain of her locket with her fingers, unsure of what would happen next. She looked over at Loki to see him smiling at the ground and chuckling softly.

"Why are you laughing? What is there to even smile about?"

"You amuse me. Here we are in this prison cell, and you do not speak a word of what has brought us here."

Jennica's frustration was returning, "I am very well aware of the circumstances, Loki. This is not a laughing matter!"

"I've been in much worse situations. I am not afraid for myself… but I do worry for you. Ulric will come back for your locket and attempt to kill you."

Fear went through Jennica like a spear of ice, "I… just… please, tell me you have a plan." She had no other words.

"We will find out, won't we?" Loki gave her an unsure smile, causing Jennica's hopes to fade.


	15. Chapter 14: Enlightenment

Bright sunlight flooded Thor's eyes, waking him up from his slumber. Yawning, he got out of bed and swallowed the morning taste in his mouth. After getting dressed and ready for the day, he left his room with a smile on his face, looking forward to making progress on the mission. He approached Loki's room. He was curious to see if his brother was awake. Barging in, he announced the morning, only to be disappointed to find that Loki was not there. He went to Jennica's room, knocking and getting the same result. She wasn't there either. Confused and curious, he left down the hallway, finding King Ulric once he was near the throne room.

"Ah, you're up!" Ulric said cheerfully, putting a smile on his face, "I trust you had a pleasant night's rest?"

Thor nodded, "Yes, of course."

"The maids should have breakfast ready soon."

"Thank you." As Ulric was about to end the conversation and leave, Thor asked, "Do you know where Loki and Jennica went? They were not in their rooms."

"Oh, I do believe they went for a stroll through the village moments ago. I would imagine you won't see them for quite a while." Ulric explained, although seemingly distracted, "I'm sorry. I have something of great importance to attend to. I hope to see you later."

Thor watched as Ulric left all too quickly down the hallway. The Asgardian prince didn't think much of it, so he began to make his way out of the palace in hopes of spotting his brother and Jennica somewhere in the village.

Passing a palace guard on his way out, Thor thought it best to ask if the guard had seen the pair walking out. When he asked, the guard shook his head and replied,

"I have been standing here since the sun rose. Not a soul has attempted to leave or enter."

This worried Thor, who replied, "Your king told me otherwise. If they did not leave the palace, where are they?"

"The king is a very busy man. I am sure he was only mistaken. Now, move along."

Thor frowned, "Do you know where else they could be?" The guard stiffened and ignored Thor's question, obviously annoyed.

Shrugging and walking back inside the palace, Thor began searching, growing confused and worried when no sign of Loki or Jennica could be found. It wasn't until he saw Vigdis in the hallway by their rooms that he confronted her.

"Miss, you're Jennica's maid, aren't you? Do you know where she is?" After a moment of hesitation, she answered,

"Lady Jennica left her room very early this morning by herself... to the village." Vigdis expected that to be the end of their conversation, but Thor put a hand on her shoulder before she could leave, and he said,

"Loki has gone with her. That is what your king told me. Why would they leave?" Growing nervous of what Thor might do if he found out, she continued her lie,

"Oh, I overheard Loki ask her to explore the kingdom… am I mistaken in believing that they left?"

"Every decision my brother makes is precise and has a purpose. We are on a mission, there would be no reason for him to leave like this. What are you not telling me?" In an instant, Vigdis threw a punch at Thor's face and sprinted down the hallway towards the stairs. Thor ran after her, grabbing her by the arms. She managed to slip out and pull a sword from beneath her robes. Pointing it at him, she growled before swinging at his head. Thor dodged her every move, except for one, when she managed to kick him in the face. Holding his hand out in front of himself, Thor mentally called for his hammer, listening as it pounded through endless walls and possibly furniture. When it happened to make its way through, it crashed into Vigdis, knocking her over.

"Apparently you _do_ have something to hide." Thor told her before placing Mjolnir on her stomach. She didn't appear to be in too much pain, so he went along with his plan.

"So," Thor began, kneeling down beside Vigdis, "let's have a little chat." He heaved a sigh, "I'm beginning to sound like my brother…" Vigdis remained silent, even breaking eye contact with Thor. He continued, "Unless you wish to stay pinned beneath Mjolnir, I suggest you tell me where Loki and Jennica are."

"King Ulric will have my head…" She hissed, tugging at the handle of Mjolnir.

"I had a feeling he knew about this." Thor heaved out in a sigh.

Vigdis growled, "Of course he knows. He's the one who put your brother and Jennica in the dungeons."

"Where is it?"

"Take the stairs to the bottom floor, now let me go!"

"Why should I let you go? If I did then you would tell Ulric."

"If I told Ulric he would know that I revealed their location! Believe me, I wouldn't want to be subject to his wrath."

Thor shook his head, lifting Mjolnir off of Vigdis to let her go. She glowered at him before running away down the hall. Filled with concern for Loki and Jennica, he bolted in the opposite direction.

...

The hours had gone by slowly. They did not speak. Remaining close to each other for warmth, the pair slept through the night, having failed to come up with a way of escape. Loki hated himself for not being of much use, but he honestly enjoyed their closeness despite the circumstances. Jennica's head was absentmindedly resting on his shoulder as slumber kept a hold of her. Loki was wide awake, cursing his clouded mind. He was very good at finding solutions, except now. Groaning and turning his head away from Jennica, he stared at the wall. He grew bored of that and turned to face the woman snuggled up beside him once more. A bittersweet smile crossed his face. At times, Jennica was so trusting, so caring, even when she wanted people to believe the opposite. It was somewhat inspiring to him, yet it hurt to remember what kind of person he was.

The sound of footsteps quickly making their way down the stone steps woke Jennica from her nap. Fear grew in her chest, and she grabbed Loki's hand to keep her grounded.

"Don't worry. We will find a way to escape this place." Loki consoled in a whisper. Sitting in dread, listening to the sound of the upcoming threat, they waited. The unknown person reached the dungeon and stopped suddenly. A shout echoed on the stone walls, slashing, grunts and then nothing. His footsteps began again slowly, getting closer and closer to Loki and Jennica's cell. Jennica's grip tightened and her breathing became strained and irregular. The figure emerged from the shadows, revealing an impish smile.

"Thor? What took you so long?" Loki scolded with a wide smile on his face. As he worked on smashing the door's lock with his hammer, Thor answered,

"The real question, Loki, is why do you always end up behind bars?" Loki helped Jennica on to her feet as the lock broke. Before he left the cell, Loki pointed at Thor and said,

"Not funny." Relief rushed through their bodies as they stepped out of the small space.

"We need to get out of here before anyone returns!" Jennica blurted, anxious to be out of danger again. Thor nodded and lead them back to the stairs, but they were stopped abruptly when they began to hear the shouting and footsteps of many, many guards. They were only a couple floors away. "What now? They'll find us!" Jennica whisper yelled, desperate for a solution.

"I think there might be another way out. I saw a soldier walk the other way down the hall, but I can't be sure." Loki replied, scanning the dark room. The soldiers were too near for anymore planning. They ran away to the end of the hall where a staircase lead deeper into the ground. Without hesitation, they hurried down them. It ended at the bottom of the next floor, which was too dark to see at all. The protruding smell of rotten meat and sweat filled the air, causing Jennica to avoid the urge to gag. Above them, they could hear soldiers where they were only moments before. Slowly backing around the corner beside the steps, the trio tried to hide deeper into the cover of the darkness. They could overhear the soldiers yelling that no one could be found. Their footsteps began to die away. Jennica released a sob, letting go of her clenched muscles. Loki covered her mouth instantly and held a finger to his own to keep her silent. The silence continued for several minutes before Loki released her.

"I am sure they are gone now," Thor whispered. Backing up, Jennica wished to sit down, but her back side bumped into something… different. Her hand touched the foreign object, which felt scaly and moist. It moved, emitting a low grumble that echoed across the room. Everyone's hearts seemed to stop and they all froze in place at the realization of the creature that was with them...


	16. Chapter 15: Restrained

Jennica's scream echoed through the dark room. She was frozen in place but pulled backwards by Loki before the creature could attempt anything. A thick chain was locked around its neck, holding it a foot away from the newcomers. It growled and tried to pull itself towards them without any luck. Its scales were iridescent blue, changing from dark to sea glass as it moved.

"A dragon…" Thor whispered, awestruck from the sight. He began to take a step forward before the end of the chain was freed from under a rock with a startling clang. The dragon stood on its feet. There was a hungry gleam in its eyes. His wings were spread an alarming distance. Backing up with small steps, the group tried not to alarm the monster, but it followed their movement. The growling in its throat rose to a slight roar as it began to open its wide jaw. Bending its spine to get ready for a lunge, the dragon leapt towards them as far as the chain would let it go.

"Move!" Thor shouted before he and the other two jumped out of the way and bolted to the other side of the room that was very dark and nearly impossible to navigate. The dragon growled again and shook violently in his chains, trying to let himself loose but to no avail. Thor gripped Mjolnir like a lifeline, assuring from a distance that the dragon could not reach them.

"Be silent, lest the beast should hear you." An unseen man whispered, startling them all to a freezing point. The man's voice had echoed off and across the walls, making his whereabouts indistinct.

"Show yourself!" Loki hissed as a bright green orb began glowing in his right hand, illuminating the portion of the room they stood in. Standing behind them was the man, who was ragged with a long unkempt beard, gray hair and tattered brown robes. He was old and aged with near starvation and lack of sunlight, yet he carried with him pride in each step he took.

"Come with me." He commanded them, giving no reason, just leading the way. As he walked, the sound of chains being dragged along the floor revealed that this man who saved them was truly imprisoned. He took them around a corner to a dead end in the room that was lit by a single torch. Close to a dozen other people sat there, huddled together for warmth and protection in the damp corner of the basement they received. Each one of them bore long chains around their neck like a leash that were anchored into the stone walls. Their faces were grayed and sunken in.

"You will be safe from Leomaris here." The old man spoke to the three newcomers, his voice ragged and worn sounding, yet it could still be heard.

"Who?" Thor asked, keeping a close watch on everyone around him. Loki did the same.

"Leomaris. The dragon." The man replied as he turned to face them, "And I am Kvasir. Who are you? What have you done to provoke Ulric into sending you down here with us?"

"I am Thor, prince of Asgard, and this is my brother Loki and our friend Jennica. These two were imprisoned by Ulric, and I helped them escape their cell, but we were chased by guards. We are only hiding." Thor answered before asking, "Why does Ulric keep a dragon?"

"To keep us here." Kvasir's expression saddened as he said this, "Leomaris guards the only way out. We are to be kept hidden from the world above, and he keeps any of us from escaping. Only the palace guards are allowed through."

"Why were you put here?" Jennica asked, her heart wrenching with a sudden compassion.

"For believing in a cause that wished for Ulric's downfall. We tried to stop the war he was beginning, but he corrupted the mindset of over half the kingdom during that time, destroying Alfheim from the inside out. Our cause failed quickly and its supporters were imprisoned, banished, or executed…" Faint tears formed in Kvasir's eyes at the memories that flooded his mind.

"We heard of the civil war that was happening." Loki questioned, "A man told us that Ulric had overthrown the king, is that what the war was about?"

"Indeed." Kvasir croaked out, "He envied Alfheim's rightful king. They both had nearly equal rights to the throne after the death of the king before, yet only the one who was the closest heir by blood was to be chosen. Ridden with anger and jealousy, Ulric took the throne from the one who received it, ruling unjustly ever since."

Stepping closer to the prisoner, Jennica reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, feeling pained at the sight of Kvasir's tears. Kvasir looked up with a sudden change of expression. His eyes were widened with surprise.

"Where did you get that?" His voice trembled as he pointed at Jennica's locket. Hesitantly, Jennica backed away from him and replied,

"I've always had it."

"As an infant? Did your parents give it to you?"

"Well, I think so. I was found with it on as a baby… I was adopted." Jennica now began to feel intimidated.

"My daughter… I sent her away to Midgard with that locket." Kvasir cried, stepping even closer to where Jennica stood, "And only one could bear it with that exact design. Oh my child…"

Jennica retreated to where Loki stood, frightened at Kvasir's jump to sudden conclusions. Loki put a protective arm around Jennica's shoulders, sensing her tension.

"Why don't you sit and calm down for a moment." Loki urged Kvasir, who had an unhealthy enthusiasm. It seemed as though these prisoners were not being taken care of at all. The man backed up to the wall and sank to the ground, shaking with weakness. He rubbed his eyes and sighed,

"I'm sorry… I just… I've been waiting for a miracle. Seeing the locket I gave to my daughter…" Kvasir trailed off.

"What he says is true." A chained woman from beside Kvasir whispered in a hoarse voice.

"How would you know?" Jennica demanded in a tone louder than she intended, achieving a newfound courage.

The woman looked up at her with bloodshot eyes, revealing every pent up emotion, "I was there." The words chilled everyone to the bone, and Jennica felt her lower lip quiver.

"Do not let my words disturb you any longer." Kvasir added in with urgency, "You must leave this place before you are found. Sadly, I do not know any haven on Alfheim for you. I have not known the ways of the world for a very long time."

"Don't worry about us." Loki replied in haste, still keeping Jennica absentmindedly close, "We know of a place not too far away."

Kvasir nodded solemnly, "I pray that you find your way without any obstacles. Remember me, Alfva." Tears fell from his eyes as he grabbed Jennica's right hand in his rough ones. Despite her insecurities, she didn't flinch away.

Looking down at Kvasir's hands, she noticed an imprinted mark on his wrists as his sleeves slipped back. It was dark and shadows blanketed her sight, but she could make out the double cross. It was the symbol she had once been told to despise, but now she had a new perspective. So many questions raced through her mind. She needed answers. Simply nodding her head, she slowly pulled her hand out of Kvasir's, turning to Loki, who placed a hand on her shoulder, sending a wave of comfort through her body.

"Do you have a disguise for us?" Thor whispered to his brother as they began to walk away, not willing to waste any time with goodbyes.

"Of course, Thor." Before they reached the stairs, the group of three had become soldiers. It allowed them to walk out of the palace without any conflicts, especially from Leomaris. For once, Jennica was more than thankful for Loki's magic, even curious and excited. The three of them fled the kingdom, not letting a single minute go to waste.

"We need to hurry." Loki panted after they had run a good distance from the kingdom. Without hesitation, Thor lifted up Mjolnir, and they were whisked away into the sky, Thor holding onto Loki and Loki holding onto Jennica.

They landed in the middle of the village, distributing the dirt below their feet, creating a small shockwave that surprised everyone around them. Without explaining the purpose to anyone, they ran to the blacksmith shop, bursting through and startling Dellinger.

"What are you doing here?!" Dellinger roared, stomping over to where they were standing.

"We believe you now!" Jennica exclaimed, pleading, "Please, help us. We found a man in Ulric's dungeons named Kvasir, and-"

"Kvasir?" Dellinger's eyes nearly welled up, "He's alive…?" He gripped Jennica's shoulders, "Are you certain?"

"Y-Yes." Jennica stammered, "And the double crosses were imprinted on his wrist."

"So it's true." A strange woman said as she entered the room from another, taking them off guard, "My husband really is alive…"


	17. Chapter 16: Clandestine

"What lead you to believe my story?" Dellinger finally asked after they sat down at a cramped table in the back of the shop. Offering information freely, Jennica blurted,

"Ulric showed his true colors when he made hateful attempts to take my locket and finally imprison me with the intent to kill." This was not terribly shocking behavior from Ulric in Dellinger's perspective, but he was still surprised that Ulric would do so to a friend of Asgardians royalty. Loki added to Jennica's words,

"At first, we did not wish to believe you, but it is now evident that we should have proceeded with more caution. We have always believed that the people of Alfheim were a peaceful, selfless race. It appears that this description does not fit all elves, Ulric in particular." Having not spoken a word after her statement once she had entered the room, the woman spoke,

"Loki, Prince of Asgard, that description once fit our people, long ago. I am sorrowful that we must live in such times."

"And who are you exactly?" Thor interrupted, visibly annoyed and unsure why this woman, besides being Kvasir's wife, had joined them. Sighing at the thought of an introduction, the graceful woman stated,

"My name is Sol. I was, and still consider myself to be the queen of this realm, although my days of being adored and comfortable are long over." Her eyes drifted to her hands in her lap, remembering her glory days. Loki's eyebrows raised as he looked from the queen to Jennica.

"And Kvasir was the king then?"

"Yes, and, I apologize for not saying so sooner, thank you. I cannot tell you how long I've wondered whether he was alive… what is the matter?" Jennica's eyes had widened, realizing what this meant, if it were true. Slowly pulling her locket from under her shirt and unclasping the back, Jennica revealed the intricate necklace to the queen. A gasp escaped her mouth as soon as her eyes found what Jennica was showing her.

"Did this… was this yours?" Jennica stuttered, not believing that she could possibly be the daughter of royalty. She felt too little.

"This was my daughter's! My husband and I sent our daughter to Midgard with this necklace when Ulric had nearly overthrown us and planned to eliminate all royal blood… how did you find it?" Queen Sol did not wish to jump to conclusions, but she could see herself in the girl. Trembling, Jennica closed the locket with a fist.

"I… must be your daughter." It was painful to say these words. She could not look into her biological mother's face. In a way, it felt as if she was almost betraying her real parents, those who raised her.

"Alfva, could it really be you?" Tears rolled down Sol's cheeks. She held out her hand and placed it on Jennica's clenched fist, "I am so sorry. I know I do not have the right to call you my daughter. However," She choked on her words, holding down a sob, "I am so glad that I finally got to see you again. And I know from looking at your radiant, young face that you were taken care of, which is all I could ever ask for." Filled with affection for Sol, Jennica looked at her and smiled, tears beginning to form.

"I'm glad I found you too." They remained there, unable to move or speak until Dellinger finally added,

"I believe I owe you an apology, Princess. I deeply regret calling you a thief."

"Don't worry. I do not blame you for thinking that way…" Jennica said, regaining her composure and wiping the tears from her face.

"Jennica, are you alright?" Loki placed his hand on her shoulder, succeeding in his attempt to ground and comfort her. Jennica nodded gratefully.

"I'm sorry to change the subject, but I wish to know more about what happened, everything Ulric did." Thor cut in.

"Of course," Sol replied, also gaining a hold of her scattered thoughts, "Ulric was Kvasir's cousin. He had equal rights to be the heir to the throne, but Kvasir was decided to be the king for his wisdom and piety, along with discovering he did indeed have a slightly closer bloodline. I'm not sure how many times you've heard this story before, if you have at all. Ulric was enraged, feeling that he should be king." Loki, being reminded of himself, averted his gaze to the floor, beginning to strangely feel ashamed. Sol continued, "He started his own following, and secretly built an army of followers. Once he had gained enough power, Ulric attacked. After short, easy victories for Ulric in the battlefield, he took over the throne. Every man, woman, and child with royal blood were mercilessly slaughtered, banished or imprisoned… it was only a matter of time before he would find us. Kvasir and I sent our daughter away, fearing for her life. Soon after, Kvasir and a group of our loyal followers, who were imprinted with the insignia of the double cross, were captured before they could join us in this old village, long abandoned before us. Anyone with ties to us were banished or killed. Many of our people have been forced into silence and submission to Ulric to maintain their homes and families…"

Enraged by the thought of the entire story, Jennica felt her blood run cold. Now having the knowledge that she was the rightful Princess of Alfheim, it brought along a sense of responsibility and stubborn determination to go after Ulric. To make him pay for all that he did. Her gaze wavered back to the floor as hot tears escaped her eyes, splattering down on the hardwood. Sol tried to comfort Jennica,

"Child, please do not—"

"We have to fight this." Jennica demanded, her gaze and thoughts filled with a newfound anger, "Ulric can't sit comfortably in his throne with this blood on his hands! He doesn't deserve to feel the satisfaction of winning when he has done such things!"

Thor smiled a bittersweet smile,

"We will do what it takes to fight him, Jennica. I agree with you."

Loki turned to Jennica and said to her in a velvety tone, "Do not worry. Ulric will pay for what he did to this realm… and you." He finished his sentence quietly, looking straight into Jennica's eyes so that only she could hear him. It filled her chest with warmth knowing that he cared.

A bellowing roar from outside shook the shop they were in. Tremors rattled through the ground from its volume. Jennica covered her ears while she and everyone else threw confused glances at each other. They ran out, watching as the people of the village scrambled about in turmoil. There in the sky, flying through the clouds with smoke billowing from its mouth, was Leomaris.

"By the gods…" Dellinger breathed out, nearly trembling.

"Ulric must have sent the dragon to us!" Thor exclaimed, ready to take action.

Loki pulled Jennica close. He didn't care if his true feelings were showing. He wanted to assure that she would be safe.

"We need to fight!" Thor commanded, "If the dragon comes here to stay, it will destroy most, if not all of the village, along with the lives in it."

Dellinger nodded in understanding, running back into his shop for a weapon. Sol came up to Jennica, pulling her aside for a quick moment.

"Alfva," she began, "your father and I gifted you with the locket because, for reasons we do not know, you were born without magic, which is the life source of us elves. Trust in the locket's power, it will help to defend you. Let its power speak to you, only remember that fear dampens it. I truly believe the locket called you back to us."

Jennica nodded slowly, remembering the explosion her locket had caused in the pawn shop back on Earth. Without that incident, she would not be on Alfheim.

Holding Mjolnir tightly in his hand, Thor steadied himself on the ground to lift his body into the air. Loki ran after the dragon. It blew its fire onto the village. Black smoke and ash filled the atmosphere. Thor chased Leomaris through the sky as fast as he could. Seeing movement on the ground, the dragon swooped down and grabbed a body, flying away from Thor and dropping his captive high above the rooftops onto a burning building. The man crashed through the roof as it collapsed along with him. Ash and sparks flew into the air, making the man cough, just before Leomaris landed on him, gouging his left shoulder with long claws, allowing blood to pour out, drying immediately from the heat. Blowing one quick billow of fire into his prey, the dragon let out a victorious roar before moving on. A scream echoed through the town louder than the others,

"Loki!"

The dragon swooped down again to grab another, whipping his tail and demolishing a fragile house. His claws gripped onto another person. They fought the dragon, just as the other did, but Leomaris only held on tighter. Noticing Thor close enough to touch, he let go and swung his wing into Thor, catching the god of thunder off guard and knocking him down. Thor jumped at Leomaris, putting all his strength into his hammer. The force hit the dragon's thick armor, breaking the glasslike scales. Leomaris was knocked to the ground. Before Thor could reach him, Leomaris stood up and launched himself into the sky. Thor attempted to chase him, but his enormous wings were built for speed. He was gone.

After seeing Loki being lifted into the sky, Jennica had run after him, although careful to be hidden from view. She tried to keep herself from hyperventilating. Something like this happening to someone she knew was too much for her to handle. The smashed and burning house came into view. Her feet dug into the ground as she ran out into the open. The dragon seemed to have disappeared, which gave her some comfort. As she reached the house, Jennica saw that Loki had managed to pull himself out and only a small flame lived on the collar of his burnt clothes.

After extinguishing the flame, she knelt down beside him in worry. Loki had lost consciousness, his bloody face in the dirt. Jennica called his name, cradling his head that was blackened from the ash. His eyes would not open.

"Someone help!" Jennica screamed, not knowing what else to do. She would not be able to carry him. That was a fact. Dellinger and Sol came running up, and Thor eventually landed beside all of them. Throwing aside the battle axe he was holding, Dellinger picked up Loki's limp body.

"We need to get him inside." The blacksmith ordered. Time was of the essence.

...

The dragon was gone, but the village rested in shambles. An entire day had gone by. Jennica sat on the side of a bed that Loki rested on. Unconsciousness still overtook him, and it worried everyone. Would he ever wake up? Jennica let that question swirl through her mind. They needed him. They couldn't continue the fight without him there. _She_ couldn't continue.

There Loki lay, his face wiped clean from the ash with his shoulder bandaged, along with a binding around his ribs over his shirtless figure. His skin was burnt, needing constant care to keep the pain away. Another elf had healed his wounds to a certain extent, but his injuries were so extreme that it would drain too much of the elf's energy to do anymore. His shoulder was mostly fixed, although the entrance wound remained. Jennica had volunteered to watch after him, knowing she didn't possess the knowledge to help plan the attack on Ulric. The man who called himself the King of Alfheim… Such outlandish foolishness, Jennica thought. The pain that he caused, the harm he inflicted made her angry. After discovering she was the Princess, a strange realization and determination entered her, giving her the will and bravery to fight against the wrong in the realm that was hers. She looked at Loki's hurt body, knowing full well that other elves in the realm were experiencing the same circumstance, if not worse.

Without really thinking, she grabbed Loki's scuffed up hand, holding it as she gazed upon his face. He risked his life to defend the elves. When she first met him, protecting others and doing what was right was the last thing she expected him to do. But through their journey, she saw a new side of the him. She watched him grow to become a person no one expected to see. It helped her grow into her own maturity, becoming nearly a new person altogether. Ever since Loki and herself had put their pasts behind, their friendship had grown, and now, just the thought of him lifted her spirits.

Jennica sat there, watching with hope as Loki's expression stirred. His hand twitched in her grasp, and she wondered if he would wake up. He groaned, slowly opening his emerald eyes to look over at the woman beside him.

"Jennica," He mumbled, his voice deep and hoarse. Smiling brightly at Loki, Jennica squeezed his hand a little tighter without realizing it,

"I'm glad you're finally awake." Loki blinked several times, trying to get used to the bright sunlight.

"How long…" his body ached and burned. Part of him wanted to sleep, but he hated to be stuck in bed and injured.

"It all happened yesterday, so not very long. Don't worry, please just relax." Turning his head toward Jennica he mumbled with a slight smile that hurt his sore cheekbones,

"You don't have to hold my hand anymore." Jennica dropped his hand in embarrassment, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"I was just worried about you!" She scolded him gently to hide her embarrassment.

"Good." Loki replied, turning his gaze back up to the ceiling. His eyes began to close again, but Jennica had to ask,

"What is that supposed to mean?" Her stomach felt strange, butterflies and nausea. Her cheeks felt warm again.

"I like it when you blush… it's adorable." Loki's words were slurred and barely understandable as he fell back to sleep, but Jennica heard them clearly.


	18. Chapter 17: Otogeny

"I have returned to complete the healing process." The elf healer spoke as he entered the bedroom, startling Jennica out of her thoughts. She quickly looked down at Loki's sleeping figure before solemnly nodding. "I will heal him completely soon enough. Why don't you get some fresh air while I work in here." Jennica was reluctant, but she rushed out without a word, hoping to hide her lingering blush that was still on her face. She went outside behind the blacksmith shop, and in the backyard was a small but beautiful garden, shockingly unharmed from Leomaris' attack, with a wooden banquet table. Sol sat at it peacefully, sipping nectar from a hand carved wooden cup.

"Hello... mother." Jennica said softly to Sol, hesitant to call her "mother", yet she did anyway.

"Good morning, child." Sol said with a gentle smile, "Please, come sit with me." Jennica, in agreement, took a seat at the empty chair across the table. "How is Loki doing?"

"Much better, I think." Jennica replied, hoping to overcome the unsurety she felt whenever she was around Sol, "The healer is with him now. He should be fully well tomorrow."

"That is good to hear. Thor and Dellinger are gathering up the men of the village while helping out with repairs. An attack on Ulric is being planned in a few days' time."

Jennica nodded gently, mouthing an "oh". Taking a deep breath of the morning air, Sol asked, "If it is not too much for me to ask you, have you found yourself having a good and comfortable life on Midgard?"

"Yes, I've had more than I could ever ask for," Jennica began, a wave of homesickness accompanied her thoughts, "My family is great in every single way... I do miss them..." Her voice grew quiet as her feelings started to overflow. Despite completing her goal for the quest, Jennica felt as though she had found a new goal. Her desire to find her real family and assure them she was safe and sorry was overwhelming, and it hurt to not be able to listen to that calling. Nevertheless, Jennica had her mind set on helping Alfheim, so that is what she would do. Practically nothing could stop her, although a hint of regret remained.

"I cannot tell you how relieved I am," Sol said, thankfully interrupting Jennica's spiraling thoughts, "Until I met you yesterday, I never stopped worrying whether you were safe or not. I don't believe that I am your mother any longer, but I do care for you." Knowing that she would begin to cry, overwhelmed from it all, Jennica only nodded and held back the lump in her throat. Her eyes were fixed on the clump of grass between her feet until Sol offered her a teacup filled with nectar, "It has a sweet taste. I am sure you will like it." Again, Jennica nodded, taking the teacup into her hands.

...

"Thor, how can you be optimistic about this battle? We have only the simplest of weapons and an overwhelming lack of men!" Even, an elf instrumental in the planning of the attack, spoke up with frustration. He had gathered and counted those of the village who would fight to confirm the suspicion of their low numbers. "I do not understand how this will ever work." Thor firmly placed his hand on the elf's shoulder and reassured,

"Even, do not lose hope. There is always an answer. I have... a plan B."

"Please, Thor, enlighten us. There is no time to be concealing plans." Dellinger grumbled, agreeing strongly with Even's statement.

"I am the crown prince of Asgard aren't I? Of course I have a backup... just not the most willing of kings to grant it to me. If it is our only option, I will speak to my father." Another elf, Odelia frowned and withheld a glare,

"Thor, our people do not feel kindly towards yours, especially Odin. We do need options, but I find it very disagreeable to beg Odin for help which will never come." The other elves nodded in agreement, although distressed.

"I know. That is why I have not shared this idea until now. What else can we do?" Thor looked to the elves for any ideas, but their faces were blank.

"Let us wait for the queen to discuss this further. Dellinger, you have been an incredible help, but we need you to continue forging weapons and armor." Even suggested in hopes that he could finally take a moment to rest. Everyone was in agreement having worked tirelessly since the planning had begun the day before.

With the intention of checking on Loki, Thor left the tavern that had unintentionally become another meeting place. Every break had developed into a discussion about the battle. Tired of the constant worrying and organizing, Thor was looking forward to speaking to his brother or at least seeing him. He walked down the cobblestone path, watching the serene surroundings of the village pass by with the occasional burnt down house to ruin the beauty. It was an old, poor village, but it managed to maintain the elegant and whimsical style of the light elves. As he strolled, nearing the home where Loki rested, he noticed Jennica standing on the path, staring at the small cottage.

"Jennica..." Thor called out as he quickened his pace toward her, "have you come to visit Loki as well?" Jennica turned around, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears as her eyes darted around, looking for somewhere to look.

"I, um... yes." She replied in a soft tone, "I wonder if the healer finished his job."

"Has he awoken yet?" Asked Thor, looking at the cottage as Jennica was before.

"I'm not sure. I came here to check. I hope he has." There was a slight pause as Jennica's gaze met the ground, "I... I'm sure you know this, but I believe that Loki and I are developing something a bit more than friendship. At least my thoughts towards him are that way. I hope you don't mind..." This statement took Thor off guard. He didn't expect Jennica to mention her obvious closeness to Loki, but he smiled happily,

"I am glad, honestly. He seems to have found someone to care for, which he has been missing... for some time now. I believe you have changed him for the better. Humbled him."

Jennica turned to face Thor, curiosity embedded in her expression, "What type of person was he? Before all of this, before I met him. Was he any worse? Was he better?" With a sigh, Thor replied,

"I think that is a question better answered by Loki himself. Let's just say, he wasn't an honorable man in the past. I think there is more to his actions that he won't reveal for some unknown reason..." pausing for a moment, Thor asked with a grin, "Has he confessed?"

"No! Well... sort of. In his delirium he said something about me... being adorable. I'm sure he didn't mean it! He was half asleep. I truly doubt he would think that way about me." Jennica began to assert herself, although it was only her insecurities.

"Oh... no," Thor chuckled, "He most definitely meant it. If he doesn't remember that, I would take advantage of this." He winked at her awkwardly and finished before heading off, "Why don't you visit him first? I will see him later. Have fun." Jennica was about to protest, but Thor rushed away before she knew what to say. The thought of teasing Loki sounded fun but not something she would think to do herself. Discarding the thoughts, she took a deep breath and entered the cottage, feeling her face heat up when she came across Loki. It was nearly impossible for her to even look at him.

"H-How are you feeling?" She finally asked him, watching as he slowly sat up in bed. His face was glowing compared to before, although it was obvious his ribs were still causing him pain.

"Much better," he smiled at Jennica, who wasn't meeting his eyes so that he wouldn't know she was blushing, "Are _you_ alright?"

"Oh... yeah I'm fine." Jennica sat at the bottom of his bed, facing the door.

"The healer told me that you have been taking care of me... thank you." The thought crossed Jennica's mind that he didn't remember their previous interaction, and it increased her confidence.

"I, er... you're welcome. Do you not remember anything of it? We talked while I tended to your wounds." She felt her cheeks cool and looked at Loki with a smile.

"I... don't remember anything before a few minutes ago." Trying to remember, Loki shut his eyes but with no luck. Jennica's smile grew,

"Well, I suppose it was nothing of importance. I'm just glad to hear you're doing better." Although it was beginning to hurt to speak, Loki had to ask,

"Will you update me on what has happened since I've been stuck here? I wish to help the planning as soon as I can."

"Thor is gathering the men of the village. We're planning an attack on Ulric in a few days. All of us will go." Loki tried to sit up straighter in his bed and said,

"I suppose you wish to go as well?"

"Yes. They need everyone they can get. We're very concerned about how large Ulric's army is." Loki thought about this for a moment before saying,

"Well, I suppose you need training," the thought seemed to please him, "Tomorrow morning I will expect you here, and I will help you."

Jennica frowned, "Are you sure that you will be healed enough for that?"

"I am nearly well again." Loki stated with confidence, knowing he would be completely better the next day.

"That is good to hear. I was hoping you would be." Jennica flashed a small smile in his direction.

"Would you help me stand up?" Loki groaned, "My legs are stiff from lying in bed this long." He pushed his legs over the edge of the bed, exhaling painfully.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" She was beginning to be worried by Loki's wrinkled forehead and his scrunched eyelids.

"I'm fine. It only hurts to breathe and move." He tried to laugh it off but that only caused more pain, "Can you hand me that shirt?"

Jennica nodded, handing his gray fleece top to him that was resting on a nearby chair. "How are you still in so much pain? I was told this healer could cure anything!" Irritated, Jennica moved beside Loki and put her arm around his shoulder to help him back on his feet, after he had put the shirt on. The physical contact brought the butterflies back to her stomach.

"He told me that I broke nearly half of my ribs. The fact that there are only two more to be fixed is astonishing." It pained him to stand, but he forced his knees to straighten and his legs to support his body. A loud groan escaped his lips.

"What now?" Jennica asked once she knew he was stable on his own two feet.

"I'd like to talk to Thor about the battle... I think I have an idea for recruiting soldiers." With Loki being supported by Jennica, they walked slowly out of the cottage. Every step seemed to hurt Loki, but he didn't want to stop. Jennica was unsure where Thor might be, so she headed towards the banquet table where she spoke with Sol. It had been the meeting place for most of the battle planning and a good guess for Thor's whereabouts.

"I wonder what life would've been like for me if I was raised here as a child." Jennica wondered, speaking her thoughts out loud.

Loki nodded, "We could have known each other sooner. I am sure we would have been good friends as children."

A smile etched on Jennica's face, "It's hard to imagine what you were like as a child." Loki glanced at Jennica with an impish grin,

"I was quite the mischievous boy, although it was all harmless fun."

"Oh, really? I'd love to hear about some of this _harmless_ fun."

"As you wish," Before Loki could begin his story, he already began to laugh, "I-I made myself appear to be a-a snake, because I knew how much Thor loved snakes, and-and Thor picked me up. I dissolved the illusion and stabbed Thor with a retractable toy sword—" Loki tried to stop laughing to finish his sentence, but he couldn't help himself. "And to-to this day he still claims that I-I stabbed him to kill him." Loki's laughter made Jennica burst with laughter too. They stood in place trying to calm themselves, but they couldn't control their laughter. After a minute or two, Jennica had managed to stop, watching Loki laugh, although it looked as though he were in pain from doing so. She had never seen him laugh so much, maybe not even at all, but it caused the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. His laugh was joyous.


	19. Chapter 18: Duel

"It's been quite awhile since I've seen you laugh like that, brother." Thor interrupted Loki and Jennica's moment as he met them on the path, "I'm glad to see you are doing well."

"I am happy we ran into you." Loki replied, painfully inhaling air into his lungs, "I believe I have an idea to help gather soldiers."

Thor raised his eyebrows, "I would love to hear it. We should meet up with the other elves to discuss your idea. They're waiting for me nearby." He almost offered to take Jennica's place to help Loki walk, but he changed his mind when he saw how content they were. It took them longer than it would have without Loki's injuries, but they eventually came to the banquet table where Jennica met with Sol that morning. She was still there. Three other elves were also gathered around: Even, Dellinger and Odelia.

"What took you so long?" Dellinger questioned, eager to begin their battle plan.

"My brother." Thor replied as he took a seat, "With good reason!" As soon as everyone was seated at the table, Sol began,

"Thank you, Thor, for offering to help us in a matter that does not fully concern you."

"It is my pleasure. My main concern is to protect the Nine Realms, just as my father vowed to do." Dellinger mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, but Odelia frowned in his direction, having been the only one who heard.

"Thor, we don't wish to hear about your father. Let's begin." Even snapped, failing to hide his irritation at the suggestion that Odin had protected the Nine Realms.

"I am aware that there is an alarming lack of men to fight," Loki announced as he leaned back in his chair, relieving his ribs, "And I have come up with a plan that, while not solving the problem, may very well help." Everyone nodded, eager to hear any idea, "Lady Sol has mentioned how there are elves who have hidden their political stance to remain in the kingdom with their families. If we somehow reach and implore them to join our resistance-"

"Loki, you are a genius." Thor interrupted his brother with a newfound enthusiasm. Smirking, Loki replied,

"Have you ever doubted it?"

"If we find those who are willing to join our resistance, it may as well double the number of men we have now!" Odelia exclaimed, grabbing onto what little hope she shared with the doubting members of the group.

"And do you expect us to sneak in the kingdom to do so?" Dellinger questioned Loki with high skepticism of the plan, "If Ulric discovers our presence, he would most likely go to the extent of taking our lives."

"That is a risk you have to be willing to take." Loki stated in a low tone, leaning forward a bit in his chair.

"What if we're caught?" Even suggested, narrowing his eyes, "What then?"

"We would hope to save you after the battle." Admitted Thor with a sigh, "But if you are not willing to take such risks, this cause can't be important enough to you!"

"I don't believe there is a safe option we can choose." Jennica added, finally finding the courage to speak up.

"Unless you wish for help from Asgard..." Thor directed these words at Sol, knowing she was the voice of reason. Contemplating in silence for a moment, Sol carefully placed her teacup on the table and fixed her posture.

"It would mean much more to us if our people and our people alone fought for what we believed in. However, if this plan does not work, I will wish for their assistance."

Thor nodded, seemingly pleased, "Alright. It's settled then. Brother, do you have anything to add?"

Loki shook his head in reply, feeling somewhat content himself. In silence, the elves exchanged looks, until Even spoke up,

"A few hours from now would be the best time for us three to depart. In the meantime, we'll gather our supplies."

Thor smiled, replying, "Thank you."

"No. Thank you."

With that, the three elves left, along with Sol. The garden grew quiet. Loki stood up out of his chair, feeling energized, despite his pain.

"Do you need help, brother?" Thor asked, making his way to Loki's side.

Loki shook his head, "No, no I'm fine... but thank you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jennica interjected, "You could barely move before." She linked arms with Loki and took him for a walk.

...

"Here it is." Odelia mumbled, looking up at the towering border walls of the kingdom. The moons above at various places in the sky, one being full, the others being crescents, gave just enough light for them to see. It had been such a long time since anyone from the village had seen their home. A rush of painful nostalgia clouded the minds of the three elves who thought they had fought those feelings away.

"Let's go, kids." Dellinger whispered, although his feelings were the strongest.

After taking a sip himself, Even passed a glass vial of a clear liquid to Dellinger and then Odelia. Equipped with a new strength from the potion, the three elves were now able to climb the border wall with ease. Odelia stepped up to the wall first, looking around her to make sure that no guards were hiding in the darkness. She placed her fingertips on the wall high above her head, sticking firmly to the cement holding the oversized bricks together. Her feet followed behind as she began to climb the wall like a spider. Dellinger and Even climbed on either side of her. Finally reaching the top, they crouched on the flat surface and flipped around to climb back down.

"Did you bring invisibility potions?" Odelia asked Even in a hushed tone.

"No..." Even sheepishly admitted, "I didn't quite think to bring them, seeing as we'll be talking to people."

"You didn't have to bring really strong ones. Just enough to get us over the wall! We might have been seen by the guards."

"Be quiet!" Even whispered loudly, "No more talking, we need to get on with the mission."

They meandered in the darkness, feeling the shadow of the palace loom over them once they made it to the town. Even lead the group through the main street, seeing the occasional elf passing them with a suspicious and guarded stare, or maybe it was their imagination. Turning a corner onto another street filled with cottages, Even hurried to a particular one, breathing a sigh of relief seeing a wreath on the door with the name "Sørensen". He knocked on the door quietly, not wanting to frighten them. When there was no answer, he knocked again a little louder. They waited. The late night chill made them shiver in their adrenaline-filled anxiety. Even gave up on knocking and walked to the backyard and saw the window near the back door was open, as he had expected. Taking a pocket knife from the pack he had on his back, Even cut open the screen of the window and climbed into the house, landing on a wooden kitchen table. It was a familiar kitchen; he turned in a circle on the ground to remember exactly where everything was. Even stepped into the living area, passing by little things that overwhelmed him with nostalgia. Suddenly, a door opened at the end of a hallway to his right, and a man holding a dagger pointed at Even came from that room. He looked afraid and disorderly from sleep.

"Father, it's Even." Even announced, holding his hands up in surrender. Dellinger and Odelia joined him in the room and smiled weakly at Even's father.

...

"Alright, now concentrate." Loki commanded Jennica, his hands on her shoulders, "Picture in your mind what you wish to do."

Jennica closed her eyes, trying to feel the pulse of energy in her locket. The warm sun was beaming down on her face. She couldn't tell if the warmth was from the sun or if the power was beginning to course through her veins. Loki stepped out from behind her to the front.

"Knock me down." He told her. In surprise, Jennica opened her eyes, but after a moment of pondering, she extended her hands, knocking Loki over with an invisible force.

"I'm so sorry!" Jennica exclaimed, running up to him, "Are you alright?"

He laughed, standing up to reply, "You did wonderfully."

"I'm still so indecisive." Jennica admitted, "I can't make my power work immediately on my command."

"It will come with time. All new things start slowly, but you have exceeded my expectations already. Cheer up!" Loki cocked his head to the side and gave her a reassuring smile, "Let's try again. This time, explore your power and take control. Don't let it fight. Only you can decide what it will do."

With determination, Jennica closed her eyes and concentrated on the power she possessed. The power she was given to control. Her mind strained to understand every potential and to be strong enough for it. As she felt it course through her veins once more, she let it burst out in an invisible wave, knocking Loki over again. Harder than before.

"I feel really bad..." Jennica mumbled, walking up to the prince who was already dusting himself off.

"Alright," Loki said as he held out his hand to Jennica, "We shall train with steel." He handed her a pair of obsidian twin daggers that he himself had conjured, lined with gold and steel blades, "These are my expertise, and I thought I could train you best using them."

Jennica examined and admired the weapons in her hands. Gripping the handles, it filled her with a sudden strength and determined state of mind. She felt bold with them. "I'll put them to good use." She promised Loki, tossing one into the air to catch it as it came back down. The shards strengthened her light elf instincts the more she used them.

Being quick to show Jennica the basics of holding the dagger and stance, Loki noticed her natural ability.

"Have you worked with weapons before?" He asked, quite amazed.

"I took classes on self defense in school when I was young." Jennica replied, trying not to notice the fact that he was a bit impressed, "It wasn't much, really." Smirking, Loki tossed both of his own daggers into the air, catching them with ease.

"Let's get into some real combat." He told her, his eyes flashing.

"Aren't you a little too strong for me?" Jennica asked with a smirk, feeling a strange wave of mischief sweep over her. Loki raised his eyebrows, surprised that she had the courage to tease him.

"You'll be fighting against many strong people... I'll go easy on you." Loki finished, teasing Jennica back, copying her facial expression.

Charging him, Jennica took the first swing. Loki had told her that being the first one to attack was foolish, despite how hypocritical it was for him to say so. Just for the moment, Jennica went for it. Dodging her swing easily, Loki attempted to pry one of Jennica's daggers out of her hand with his own blade. She snapped his hand away with a swift move he taught her.

"Very good." He complimented, darkening his gaze. Jennica smirked, swinging her blades at him, clashing with Loki's. They struggled as they pushed against each other, giving Jennica the opportunity to push him away with the force of the shards. Falling on his back, Loki groaned but stood up quickly, having more fun than he anticipated.

"Maybe I shouldn't go easy on you." Loki winked and pushed himself back on his feet.

"Please, do as you wish." Jennica replied, taking a deep breath. Her words made Loki pause and stare into her eyes. She smiled and maintained the eye contact. When the silence became too long, Loki charged her with his daggers ready to attack. The training continued, the slashing of blades and quick breaths filling the air. Jennica, after nearly finding herself losing the duel, she twisted Loki's wrist back as she put one of her daggers to his neck. He let out a laugh.

"You're very good at this."

"Well of course, I had the best teacher!" Jennica complimented, pressing her lips into a thin line, suppressing her surfacing emotions. Dropping the daggers, she pulled him into a hug. Loki was shocked for a moment but softened into the hug. After holding him tightly for a moment, Jennica leaned back to look into Loki's eyes.

"Now give us a kiss." Loki joked, but Jennica's eyes bore into his in great surprise. Bringing herself upwards while putting her hands on his chest, she placed her lips on his, feeling the overwhelming emotions crash over her in an ocean of waves. His soft lips warmed her soul, and despite the bliss of the moment, she pulled away, noticing the flustered look that painted his face. A hot blush spread across Jennica's cheeks, realizing he never really meant the statement. She wanted to apologize, but words would not come out. Closing the gap that Jennica had made, Loki said, touching his forehead to hers, "I like it when you blush... It's adorable." He kissed her gently again, holding her tender body against his breast. Pulling away as their lips lingered onto each other's, they rested their foreheads together, taking deep breaths just to calm the butterflies. Loki's hand lingered on the side of her face, caressing her cheek as he looked into her eyes, smiling.


	20. Chapter 19: Refuge

Jennica stood in the blacksmith shop, putting together a satchel for the upcoming trip to the kingdom. The battle was underway. It had been hours since her training with Loki, putting her mind in a blur. Her lips still tingled from the kiss she shared with the prince, and the emotions she wanted to suppress had begun to flourish. Picking up her daggers that were resting on a table, she looked at her reflection in one of the blades. In the distorted image of certain facial features, she could see the King and Queen. Her father and mother. Alfheim was her kingdom. The battle was for them. Despite now feeling shaky on her own personal feelings, she would not let it get in the way. She put the daggers in her satchel and fastened it around her waist. She wore the flexible and loose clothes to wear under her armor to replace her dress, and it reminded her of the danger she was facing. It seemed like a dream, separating her mind from the fear of war.

"Jennica, they're here!" Loki called from outside, breaking her out of thought. She ran from the blacksmith shop to where Loki stood with Thor on the village path. Approaching ahead of them were the three elves, Even, Dellinger and Odelia, along with four hundred recruits, or so it seemed.

"They've done it!" Jennica whispered under her breath, refusing to hide the smile that spread across her face. Pushing past Jennica, Even continued walking towards the meeting place and sat down at the head of the table. Alone. Odelia and Dellinger stood with their eyes looking at every detail of the village in front of them.

"We've failed. How are we ever going to get our kingdom back?" Odelia whispered to Dellinger, not having the heart to make eye contact with the people they had gathered.

"Let's not speak of this yet," said Dellinger in reply, leading Odelia to the meeting place as well.

Everyone of importance were gathered together to hear about the mission.

The minute everyone had taken their seats, Even explained the situation in an upset tone, being the only one standing, "We found every last supporter of his highness, our rightful king. Every. Last. One. And what do we have now? Maybe seven percent of Ulric's army instead of the five percent we had a day ago. An attack would be suicide! All of this was a waste. A waste of emotions! A waste of hope! What a _genius_ you are Loki, for your _wonderful_ plan!" Raising an eyebrow at Even, Loki commanded,

"Sit down."

"You have no right to tell me what to do! Why have you pushed us to attack? We have no hope of victory!"

"Even, please." Sol urged. A sigh escaped Even's lips as he sat down with fire in his eyes. He couldn't refuse the woman who had helped to make him into the man he had become, although he didn't let go of his anger. "I promised that if this didn't solve our problems, we would ask for Asgard's assistance." Sol consoled, "That time has come, Thor." With a nod, Thor replied,

"There is no time to waste. I will leave immediately."

...

The shape of Asgard's golden palace appeared in Thor's view as the Bifrost finished it's swift teleportation. He gave not a single person a minute to ask what he was doing as he marched, almost ran into the throne room.

"Thor, I am glad to see that you are finally home. What have you done with Loki?" Odin asked with an aggravated tone. He evidently didn't forgive Thor for letting Loki leave Asgard without consequence.

Thor gripped Mjolnir, "He is on Alfheim with Jennica, who is Princess of the realm. However, that is beside the point. We are planning an attack on the unjust ruler, Ulric, who has wrongfully taken the throne. Father, the righteous of the realm are vastly outnumbered. They need Asgard's army to assist in order to have a chance." Odin stood and answered Thor without a second thought,

"Thor, have I not told you that we do not meddle in the politics of other realms? The answer is no and always will be for rebellions of any kind."

"The light elves there have suffered greatly." Thor explained, taken aback by his father's response, "Ulric has committed genocide, albeit quietly and secretly, just to maintain rule and silence those who disagree with him. As protector of the Nine Realms, it should concern you."

"I am concerned, Thor, for the lives of my soldiers! I will not waste them on petty revolutions of unhappy people. I will not interfere on the ways of the universe."

"Loki has even found room in his heart to help these people! The elves there even speak with spite of your refusal to help them years ago. Just sacrificing a mere third of our army would justify your title as Protector of the Nine Realms. This happened under your watch. It should be your responsibility to fix it."

"Who is king here?!" Odin's shout silenced Thor, and his voice echoed across the room, "If you wished to rule the realms in my place, then you shouldn't have refused the offer! Get out of my sight!"

Thor stiffened, feeling his heart weigh heavy in his chest, "Alright. I understand. I will inform them of your words. If you are satisfied with your decision, I will obey your commands. But don't expect me to agree. If becoming King of Asgard justifies these actions, I don't want any part in it." In silence, the young prince left the palace, passing Heimdall on the way out.

"Your majesty," Heimdall greeted Thor with a nod, "Be at peace. Help will come soon enough." Placing his hand on Thor's shoulder, Heimdall looked into his eyes with understanding, "I wish you the best of luck in Alfheim." With these words, Thor was sent through the bifrost.

...

Sitting on the edge of a cliff over a bubbling stream as their legs dangled with the wind, Loki and Jennica spoke gently, enjoying each other's company. The faded pink color of the sky as the sun faded had illuminated the oncoming darkness, including them.

"I am unsure of what will happen next." Loki added to the conversation, darkening the mood.

Jennica frowned, folding her hands together, "What do you mean?"

"Odin is not easily persuaded, especially if it means he might have been wrong in the past. The request for an army is no small favor." Leaning his head back to look at the sky, Loki sighed and wondered what Thor would say to their father.

"Do you think he'll deny the request, then? I mean, Thor has said before that Asgard didn't come to help Alfheim because it concerned political views that were not their own."

Loki contemplated over what he'd expect Odin to say. It was painful for him to imagine Odin's face and what had happened between them in recent years.

"I am not sure whether his love for Thor could best his pride."

"Odin can't be that cold hearted." Jennica urged, "He's the Allfather. If anyone should have the ability to understand others, it would be him, wouldn't it?"

"He isn't the most... compassionate of men, but we will see." Loki admitted and looked at her, his eyes filled with worry. A moment of silence lingered.

"Is that the only thing bothering you?" Jennica slowly inquired once Loki began to avert his gaze to the cascade below them.

"Of course not. We are planning a battle... a battle without much hope, and we are on the losing side. But more importantly, _you_ are. And you are fighting. I worry that something will happen to you and I won't be able to do anything about it." His gaze remained fixed on the water as a breeze blew through his hair. The smell of fresh landscape that decorated the sloping hills accompanied the wind.

"Nothing is going to happen to me!" Jennica assured by placing her hand on Loki's shoulder, "Besides, you'll be there. We'll be together."

"Battles are dangerous to even the most accomplished warriors. Any of us could easily fall, and you have nearly no training. You are vulnerable. I won't stop you... I wasn't going to tell you that I feel this way—"

"Loki, everything will be okay! You might not fully understand this, but ever since I discovered who I truly was, the part of me that was buried inside came to life, along with the responsibility I was born with. I'm the Princess Alfva of Alfheim, this is my kingdom, and these elves are my people. After seeing and hearing what Ulric had done, within me came to life a burning desire to do what I was truly born for. I suppose I really can't promise the outcome of my safety, but no matter what the cost is, I have to do this."

Loki leaned towards Jennica and kissed her softly on the cheek saying, "I admire you for your courage. I know you have to do it, and that's why I trained you."

With a smile as her only reply, Jennica leaned against Loki's shoulder and was enveloped in his embrace. Loki breathed into her hair as he hugged her figure, trying to dissipate any lingering worry left behind.

They filled their surroundings with its usual silence. Watching the sun sink into the horizon, Loki wondered if it would be their first and last sunset, but he quickly rid his mind of the thought. The sloping meadows below them were covered in fields of dandelion puffs, their wisps floating through the air. The meadows inclined into tree-covered mountains that rose to the clouds and disappeared into the sky. Billions of stars and galaxies were already visible above them, supernovae and comets too. Loki gazed up above him at the twinkling stars that shone in perfect bliss. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, smelling the sweet aromas of the exotic flowers that grew amongst the meadow. It painted the greenery in dazzling colors. The mist that had begun to dot the grass smelled strangely sweet, although it put Loki's anxious thoughts to rest.

Finally deciding to open his eyes, Loki looked over at Jennica, who was still resting on his right shoulder, fast asleep, or pretending to be so. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips at the sight, and he tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. Deciding to head back to the village, he scooped the sleeping princess into his arms, carrying her back to the home they were staying in. All the elves were tucked away for the night, except for Even, Dellinger and Odelia, who were still discussing their concerns. Jennica suspiciously snuggled herself further into his arms.

Upon entering the room Jennica slept in, he made his way over to the small bed, gently placing her down and covering her limp figure with the creme colored sheets. His eyes sparkled, even in the darkness at the sight of the peacefulness on her beautiful face. Even still, he knew she was somewhat awake.

"You don't have to pretend anymore. I know you're awake. Goodnight, Love." Pecking a quick kiss on her forehead, he left the room, heading out the door just as her eyes had the chance to open. Jennica smiled to herself, feeling her heart flip in her chest. Sleep would be nearly impossible, but it would be sweet all the same.


	21. Chapter 20: Warfare

With a peaceful smile on his face, Loki left the cottage, looking up at the bright midnight stars. Taking in a breath of fresh air, he made his way down the cobblestone path, his black boots thumping on the pavement. The breeze rustled his hair as his eyes wandered across the silent village. It made him feel… empty. He longed to have Jennica's fingers entwined with his, but then… despite her affections, was he even worthy of them? After all he did in the past, expecting a second chance seemed out of his reach. It erased the lingering smile that had been on his face. His gaze wavered to the ground. The feeling of, dare he think it, love for Jennica brought on a newfound joy that he did not believe he deserved. He took away so much joy from other people. Why did he deserve to have any? Why had she been brought into his life? Was it to merely torture him with memories of what he had done? Anger came to life in his heart like a newly kindled flame. He stopped his walking and tried to dissipate the emotion. The betrayal. The lives he took, the family he ripped apart… everything he ever did. His mind would not let it go.

The rage now burned in his heart like a roaring fire. The rage towards nobody else but himself. Running away from the village, he made his way back to the cliff where he had been with Jennica just moments before.

" _Why can't I just forget?!_ " Loki shouted as he stood on the edge, hearing his voice echo across the nearby mountains, "Why can't I just forgive myself…?" The words slipped off of his tongue in a mere whisper as the tension in his body wrapped around his heart.

He stood there in silence until a roar of thunder interrupted his depressing thoughts. Turning around to see a flash of light that was the Bifrost, he watched as it brought Thor near the village, a few hundred feet from where he stood. He looked away, not even bothering to care if Thor approached. He looked back to the mountains, observing their sharp, jagged landscapes.

"Brother," he heard Thor say behind him suddenly after a few minutes had passed in silence, "I regret to say that… father did not agree to our plans. I have not returned with the army."

Loki, upon hearing this, closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh of annoyance, along with frustration. He partly expected such an outcome, but even still, did Odin have to be so unreasonable? There would be no hope without Asgard's assistance.

"We might as well give up." Loki muttered, barely loud enough for his brother to hear.

Thor's brows furrowed, "That's not the words I expected to hear from you. I thought that getting back at Ulric was something you greatly looked forward to."

"It would only waste lives." Loki turned to face his brother, who clearly understood once he had spoken, "For once, allow me to make decisions that are usually yours. This isn't even our realm, but after everything I've done, having a chance to do what is right feels… well, it actually makes me feel something for once. I don't think I could see Jennica witness the fall of this resistance."

"Brother, you're giving up too easily. There is still hope. There is always hope!"

"Is there?" Loki questioned with the pain of disbelief as he took a few steps towards Thor, "With everything that's happening, and with the odds against us, how do we have hope?"

Thor gave a bittersweet smile, "There was hope with you. Even when there were those who thought the opposite. Loki, I know you are only saying these words because you are downhearted." Loki's gaze pointed to the ground. He nodded subtly, knowing what an understatement that was. "Please, do not become so." Thor continued, patting his younger brother on the left shoulder.

Loki was still full of self-hatred, and it was hard to stop. It only brought on negativity that plagued his mind, depriving him of the positive outlook he had come to possess. Everything was changing. Despite that, Loki forced a smile. He would not grow weary. He couldn't. It meant too much… especially for Jennica, who had begun to pour her heart and soul into the cause. He spoke in a gentle tone, "Thank you… brother."

Clasping a large hand on Loki's shoulder, Thor led him back to the village for some well deserved rest. Morning was expected to be long and tiresome.

...

"On your feet!" Shouted Dellinger, yanking Loki out of his bed and sleep. The delirium of deep sleep clouded his judgment and so he allowed Dellinger to pull him out the door only wearing loose fitting pajamas. The sky was still dark and the stars bright. A group of groggy people stood a distance away, speaking with volume and tension.

"What is happening?" Murmured Loki, beginning to wake up his body and mind. His pajamas changed into that of his original green and black attire, with the help of his magic.

"A scout spotted Ulric's army approaching the village. They are attacking us first!" Dellinger roared in anger, "That was supposed to be us! Striking fear into Ulric's heartless chest, but here we are. Helpless!"

Jennica's heart sunk and wrenched with dread. Detecting her discourage, Loki placed a hand on her shoulder, yet she hardly paid any mind. Trying to pick her mind of any possible ways they could still fight and pull through, Jennica thought intensly. However, she had not been brought up as a princess or leader of any sort. She had no experience or skill for the matter. She could only offer up silent prayers. Sol stood nearby, her face pale, revealing the worry she had tried to keep pent up. Jennica watched the saddened state of her birth mother. It pained her greatly.

Thor gazed at the black horizon, unsure of what to do next. Should they flee? Leave everything they've known behind again… could he admit that he had failed them? His heart raced at the thought of attempting a fight. The elves were too skillful to be defeated single-handedly by himself. Escape was the only option. Ulric could not win this fight. A sigh escaped his lips, releasing a fraction of the tension in his body. A sharp pain crept into his eyes through his tear ducts, forcing Thor to squeeze his eyes shut. It began to burn. A faintly familiar burn. Opening his eyes, he saw completely different surroundings. Home. Standing at the edge of the rainbow bridge outside of the bifrost, Thor understood what had taken over him.

"Heimdall, is this the help you spoke of?" Thor spun around on his heels to catch a glimpse of the guardian who was standing immediately behind him in the vision. Thor stepped backwards out of shock before questioning,

"What… why…?"

"I have very important news," Heimdall began with the slightest hint of a smile, "Odin has changed his mind and will send troops for assistance shortly."

Thor was taken aback, nearly appalled at the sudden change. "What persuaded him?"

"I have my ways." Heimdall's faint smile only became more noticeable. Even still, Thor was surprised. A weak and distant voice seemed to echo all around Thor. It called for him. "They need you. Give them this hope and calm their anxieties. Till we meet again... soon."

The golden glow of an Asgardian afternoon faded into the darkness of Alfheim's night.

"Thor!" Even shouted in Thor's face, shaking his frozen body. When Thor had regained his bearings, he placed his hand on Even's shoulder to calm the anxious elf.

"All hope is not lost…" Thor forced out of his mouth, feeling as though he was in a new body.

"What do you mean, Thor? Are you okay?! We thought you might have been…" Jennica's voice faded away as she caught her breath. She had been hyperventilating in worry for him. Everyone stood around.

"I am fine. Do not worry. I have joyful news to share!" He turned around in a circle to look into everyone's mournful eyes.

"What joy is left? Either we abandon our cause and homes or die!" Odelia shouted at the sky.

"Asgard will give us the aid we need! Odin has been persuaded, and his army is coming."

Jennica breathed deeply, readying herself. Thor gave a swift command to prepare the village for battle. Running back to her small room, Jennica quickly dressed into her combat clothes, also slipping on the belt that held her daggers. Stopping for a moment to gaze at the gift, she thought of Loki, and her heart ached. She was reminded of her family at home. A rush of fear overcame her. If she died, she didn't know how her family could handle such news. She couldn't die. Loki would protect her. That was all that mattered. Heading back out, she opened the door to meet Loki about to knock.

"Loki!" Jennica exclaimed, jumpy from the adrenaline coursing through her.

"Jennica," responded Loki with a grim, downtrodden expression. They stood for a moment, making no movement as Jennica waited for Loki to say something. He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Don't you dare get hurt." He whispered into her ear. Nuzzling into his neck, Jennica muttered,

"You either." Her warm breath on his cool skin made him realize just how much he wanted the outcome of the war to be in her favor. Pulling away, gazing into each other's eyes to see the share of worries and doubts, Loki placed his hand on the side of her face, caressing her cheek. There were no more words to be said. A rumble in the sky was all that was needed to let them know the Bifrost was approaching. Heimdall was bringing the army. The pair walked out in silence to the outskirt of the village where everyone was meeting up. The Bifrost landed near there. Heimdall appeared in the flash of bright light and colors, along with eighteen thousand troops. It did not match the twenty thousand that made up Ulric's army, but it was a drastic improvement. And an improvement was all they needed.

"We shall meet Ulric's army halfway between here and the kingdom." Thor told Heimdall, loud enough for the army leaders to hear.

"Understood." Heimdall agreed with a nod of his head while his grip on the Great Sword tightened, "We will head out at once."

The army gathered into an orderly group. Jennica was motioned to stand in front of them. The fear had begun to dissipate as her courage at last returned. She held her locket close to her heart. It would be her guide. Her facial expression stiffened with determination as she sharply turned to face the group of men and women who were ready to fight. In a newly found loud voice, she shouted,

"For Alfheim!"

The villagers raised up their right arms, pulling down their sleeves to reveal the double cross imprint on their wrists, shouting with war cries that the Asgardian soldiers joined in. Side by side with Thor and Loki, Jennica lead the group out of the village. They would meet Ulric. They would fight. No matter what stood in their way.

...

The clear night sky did not reflect the minds of the army that stood with racing thoughts. They took their stance after they met their enemy. Jennica's jaw clenched in determination and fear at the sight of the army before them, with thick armor, chariots and catapults, unlike what the Asgardians or villagers possessed. Thor gripped Mjolnir. Loki pulled out his daggers. Jennica squeezed her own in her hands. The two armies stood fifty feet away from each other. The air grew heavy. The moons above reflected off the armor, making them beacons in the dark. Standing in anxious silence, the front rows said their final prayers.

As the war cries at last rose up, the two armies began to charge each other at last. The shouts only grew louder. With enemy soldiers riding their chariots, some of the villagers were trampled beneath the horse hooves and the golden wheels. The Asgardians slashed the legs of the horses pulling the chariots. They stumbled and fell. The catapults began launching boulders. Few men were crushed beneath, their bones shattering. Their blood spilled. Jennica watched as more hurled towards their army. She dug inside her. Deeply. Quickly. Extending her hands, she repelled them away with the powers and guide of her locket.

Loki ran deeper into the army of Ulric. He dodged swords and dug his daggers into the hearts of those targeting him. He breathed in. Out. He dodged. Kicked. Swung. Killed. His disheveled hair draped down the sides of his face. Jennica drew near where he was. Did she dare go in so deep? An aura of raging power radiated her being as her daggers were ready, killing the remaining soldiers surrounding Loki. Both Jennica and Loki turned to face each other for a good few seconds before moving on, keeping them grounded in their own reality. The enemy surrounded them, and they fought for their lives.

A rumbling deep roar surrounded them. Some soldiers were unphased, others froze at the sound, only leading to their slaughter. Thor sent a shockwave of lightning in the midst of Ulric's army, killing over a hundred soldiers and knocking over many others. He at last looked up in time to dodge Leomaris, who had flown in from hiding. Loki's eyes widened at the sight of the low flying dragon.

"He's here!" Jennica shouted. Thor launched himself into the sky as he spun his hammer, bringing him up to the hostile dragon, whose throat was glowing with fire waiting to be released. Thor pulled himself up onto the back of the dragon, slamming Mjolnir into the side of its head. Leomaris screeched in pain, flying in every direction to shake off his attacker.

The armies continued to clash. Each one suffering more and more losses every minute. The soldiers fought through their aching lungs and burning arms. Heavy armor weighed them down more and more. Screams of pain, the stomping of feet, and steel against steel filled their ears. Fire tore through the rebellion's ranks. Jennica continued to send out bursts of energy, destroying a few of the catapults. Odelia pulled out a bow and arrow from a distance, lifting the tip of her arrow on fire and shot at another one of the catapults.

As the fight continued, the planet still spun. The air was the same air. The sky began to turn as red as the blood of the fallen soldiers. The sun still rose. The sky was a canvas of beautiful colors. Beauty painted above the tragedy and violence taking place on the ground.

"Where is your king?!" Roared Loki over the warfare, "Where is the coward?!" King Ulric was nowhere to be seen. He left his army to fend for itself.

Leomaris had struggled his way out of Thor's grasp and crashed into the archers, smashing them under his immense body. Chasing the dragon, Thor followed closely and grabbed him by the tail. Thor whipped him around to throw him against the last remaining catapult, destroying it and killing a few other enemy soldiers.

"Where is Ulric?!" Thor demanded as he grabbed one of the kingdom's soldiers by the chest plate. After receiving no answer, he bashed the soldier's head with his hammer, frustrated from the lack of answers.

A deep, roaring voice shouted over the fight,

"Ulric?!" It was Leomaris, wingspan fully spread and raging fire steaming out of his nose. Thor turned to see the monstrous dragon towering above him. "Ulric… my oppressor! Where is he?" Revealing his sharp teeth to Thor, Leomaris seemed to grow larger as he stepped towards the Asgardian.

"Dragon, you dislike Ulric as well?!" Thor exclaimed in response to Leomaris, who had paused his devastating.

"He tortured me… and caged me! I wish to break and burn only him!" A grin grew on Thor's face as he met the dragon's fiery-filled eyes.

"It seems as though we have something in common, dragon."

"He… he can talk…?" Jennica muttered under her breath at the sight and sound of Leomaris speaking to Thor. The overwhelming anxiety seemed to keep her thoughts trailing. Everything seemed to slow around her. The sunrise was disoriented. Her heart thumped loud.

"Your highness!" A muffled voice sounded from behind her, begging to ground her in reality. It was Dellinger. "Watch out!"

Jennica slowly turned, watching as a soldier charged her with his sword raised, ready to slice through her body. There was no time for her mind to think quick enough for a move of self defense that would save her life. Dellinger jumped between her and the man, the soldier's sword going through that blacksmith's back. The bloodied sword peaked out of his chest from where it impaled his heart.

"No!" Jennica shrieked, mentally pushing the soldier away with the locket's energy. His body landed on another sword.

With the painful thoughts loading her mind until she could no longer think straight, Jennica knelt down beside Dellinger's dying, bloodied figure.

"No… please…" she cried. He had helped them so much. He saved her life. He could not die now!

"F-Forgive me… Princess…. And thank y-you. " He breathed out mere seconds before his eyes rolled back and his body grew limp. Jennica's lower lip quivered as tears began escaping her eyes. Whimpered screams threatened to escape her lips. Never before had she witnessed a person die in her arms. It filled her with shock, suddenly eliminating all painful emotions. She froze, unable to think or move.

"Jennica! On your feet, you'll get yourself killed!" Loki lifted Jennica up with one hand and squeezed her hand tightly, preparing to throw himself back into the battle.

"D-Dellinger… he—" Jennica mumbled, trying to snap her mind back into the fight.

"Do not let your mind wander. It will only distract you from survival." Scolded Loki. His mind was racing in a million directions, but he had one recurring thought. Ulric was who this battle was against, not his army. He was the enemy they had to defeat. Loki glanced at Jennica, who was concentrating on pushing the soldiers away. Grabbing her by the hands, Loki said, "Let's get your kingdom back." They disappeared.

Suddenly, they were miles and miles away. Before them stood the palace. The reward they were so close to achieving. Jennica looked at Loki who was nearly crushing her with his body weight. His face was pale and his skin cold.

"Loki?!" Jennica exclaimed in worry, putting her hand to his cheek.

"I'm alright, Love," he answered with a weak smile, "Give me a moment." Jennica helped him sit on the cobblestone path to allow him to regain his energy.

"Why did you do that? Now you're weak!"

"The war is against Ulric, is it not?" Loki began, breathing heavily as the color returned to his face, "It is only a waste of lives to fight his army, and I knew the longer we waited the more lives would be at stake." With a nod, Jennica showed that she understood. Now she understood that fighting Ulric was her task. She was the instrument of fate.

"Maybe I should leave you here… you are too weak to fight." Jennica hesitantly suggested. It scared her to be on her own, but it scared her even more to think of Loki fighting in such a state.

"Jennica… please…" Loki took her hand in his own and kissed it, "We don't know who Ulric has protecting him. I will be well in a moment." Using her assistance, Loki stood up with difficulty. His vision became unbearably blurry and gray. But he kept himself up and swallowed his nausea.

"Are you sure that you can handle this?"

"I can handle anything." He answered with a wink.

...

With one swing of his Great Sword, Heimdall sliced through three soldiers, silencing their shouts. Other Asgardians surrounded him, providing as much assistance as they could. Both armies had vastly lessened in numbers. Thor had persuaded Leomaris into fighting against Ulric's army, giving them the upper hand. The dragon clenched enemy bodies in his mighty jaws. The heat of his fire scorched the land.

Fight. Kick. Stab. Shout. Slash. Fight for the resistance. The air grew heavy, along with the strong smell of the morning dew mixed with blood. The archers shot their arrows, making their mark with each shot. Energy was failing. It was running low. The lives were depleting. It would come to an end soon.

War cries. The ending of lives. The battle only continued. Even was off in the distant, kneeling beside a lifeless Odelia. Both good and bad were suffering severely. But it wasn't until Thor noticed the absence of his brother and Jennica that true panic began to arise within him.

...

Once Loki had gained the ability to walk on his own again, he and Jennica traced the path to their oncoming encounter with the king. Jennica squeezed Loki's hand tightly before unsheathing her daggers. Soldiers stood guarding the drawbridge. Ulric was not left undefended.

"No one is to see the king."

Jennica extended her hands, knocking the five soldiers back, rendering them unconscious.

"Too easy." She mused, to which Loki raised his eyebrows in his own amusement. They marched right in. The throne room was silent. Not a single soul was in sight. They meandered in further.

"We should—" Loki began, his strength returning, only to be interrupted by Vigdis revealing herself from where she hid in the shadows. Her sword was sharpened and in hand.

"Remember me?" She asked rhetorically before swinging her sword in Jennica's direction. Loki stood in between the two women, holding Vigdis off. Jennica went to push the female warrior off of Loki, but he shouted in protest,

"No! Go find Ulric. I can handle her!"

Jennica was hesitant, but she obeyed anyway, not willing to waste a single moment of precious time.

Running deeper into the palace that appeared to be empty otherwise, Jennica darted down the nearest hallway. Her deep breaths and footsteps echoed down the empty corridors. There were countless places in the large palace where Ulric could be. Where could she start first? Her energy could not be spent merely searching for him. Stopping in her tracks, she thought. She closed her eyes, digging deep. Her locket would guide her, just as it had at the start of the battle. She felt. She felt for the other shard that Ulric possessed. Surely he would still have it. The power would lead her to him. She felt it. She followed it.

Vigdis' cold stare met Loki's as she dug her foot into his chest. He grabbed her ankle and twisted her around, slamming her body to the ground. Panting breaths escaped Loki's mouth as his energy continued to waver. Vigdis swung her sword at his neck, barely grazing him.

Jennica searched, running down hallways, feeling the pull of her necklace. Ulric was near. She was close. Her obsidian daggers rested in her tight grisp. With every step she took, a new wave of emotions swept through her very being. This was for her kingdom. For her family. For all of Alfheim.

"You are weak." Vigdis taunted after throwing a punch in Loki's direction. Without answering, the prince kicked her over and pinned her down. He held his dagger above her forehead. This was his chance to finish her.

"Go ahead." Vigdis smirked, "Kill me." She could see the unsurety in his eyes. The millions of thoughts that flashed under the emerald irises.

"Sweetheart, I never meant to kill you." He replied, setting his daggers aside. With a newfound energy refilling him, he began to conjure a spell, putting her mind in a dream-like daze. Pulling her up, he took her towards the direction of the palace dungeons. He had a plan in mind.

Two doors. Two very large, dark wood doors stood in Jennica's way. Pushing them open took an incredible amount of courage. She stepped through. The room was wide and open and filled with the smell of pine. A long, wooden table covered the span of half the room, scattered with maps and plans for battle.

"I was hoping you would come." Ulric's voice rang out from where he stood by a large window on the opposite end of the room. The sunrise shone its orange light through it, reflecting off of the stone floor. With a frozen expression and death itself in his eyes, Ulric looked at her figure, tempting it to tremble. The solidity of her daggers kept Jennica's fear from overwhelming her, and she made sure Ulric could see them. "Do you really expect to end me here?" Ulric asked her mockingly as a chuckle escaped his lips, "'The brave young girl who saved Alfheim' would sound tremendously inspiring… if it really were possible."

"Do not avert this conversation to find my weakness." Jennica commanded with an unyielding tone, "You know what I have come for, and you know what you have done."

Ulric faked a smile, "My dear, sweet Jennica, this is not how I wanted your little stay in this realm to go."

"Far from it." There was a pause as the glares hardened, "Tell me. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Imprison my father, banish my mother and take everything away. Tell me now!"

Ulric's eyes narrowed, until he began to slowly circle her now firm figure, carefully choosing his words, "You must understand that in these worlds, ruling and becoming one of the most high is a rank everyone strives for, no matter what they wish to go through. I was a rightful heir. The throne was mine! Your parents were simply in the way. And once I discovered the treasures becoming king held, I wanted it all the more. Including the precious shards, the one which your darling Prince of Mischief so generously gave to me." He pulled out a chain from under his cloak; it hung around his neck as the shard was fused to it, "I have already mastered its power. But you, you're just a simple minded girl raised on Midgard, with no hope of ever using them properly. Stand down, Jennica. You do not stand a chance." He stopped in front of her, glaring down with his cold, blue eyes.

"You're a beast." She spat, feeling utter rage.

"You should be thanking me!" His voice raised, "I could have slaughtered your parents, but I kept them alive!"

"For what purpose?!"

"To make them suffer." He paused as a disturbing grin began to break his sober expression. "I wanted to show him what it feels like to have what you deserve taken away from you. I meant the kingdom no harm. Submission to me is all that is needed to keep Alfheim in the perfect peace it has always possessed."

"You took away everything I had left of my true life!" The words flooded out of Jennica as tears threatened to blind her vision, "I lived a life I was never born to live. It made me what I wasn't. You've murdered, you've destroyed… you are blind to the truth of ruling. But maybe I should thank you, because it lead me to this moment. _This_ moment when I can avenge the people you hurt and robbed."

"And what gives you the right to defy me?!"

The air seemed to stand still as Jennica straightened, standing tall with more courage than the army on the fields, "I am Princess Alfva of Alfheim. This is my home and these are my people. Stand. down."

Ulric placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it. Gazing at the glowing metal, he replied to her,

"How cute. Well," his eyes shifted to Jennica, his rage piercing her courage, "You had your chance. All you had to do was surrender, but you truly desire death. It's a pity. I did not wish to harm you."

"Until now?" Jennica retorted, to which Ulric clenched his teeth in rage, swinging his sword at her head. She put her daggers up in a protective motion, crossing them under the silver blade that threatened to slice her skull. Feeling deep inside of her, gathering up the shards' energy, Jennica pushed with all the power of her mind, but the smirk that spread across Ulric's face made her blood run cold. He was repelling her.

"I already told you." He whispered, "You don't stand a chance."

Ignoring his statement, Jennica kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over for a second. She lunged at him and swung a dagger at his chest. He grabbed her wrist, twisting it away and making her cry out in pain. Begging for the locket to assist her, she flipped him onto his back. He groaned but stood up swiftly. The clash of weapons filled the room and echoed there. Jennica began to doubt herself. But she could not lose sight of victory's prize. She had two shards. He had one.

The minutes passed. She threw a dagger at him. He caught it and threw it back. There had to be a way she could win, despite her inexperience. Ulric swung his sword again. She dodged. Kicked. Breathed in and out. The sharp pain of his sword gashing her forearm brought her mind far away from focus. The wound stung. It bled profusely, soaking the sleeve of her shirt. Grabbing her by the neck, Ulric pinned her down. She felt defenseless as the daggers dropped from her hands and clattered on the floor.

 _"Jennica, I found your father. I'm coming now. Don't give up! Remember to trust in the shards to help you."_

She heard Loki's voice echo telepathically through her mind. It filled her with a different kind of strength and determination. Her mind focused back on the present. Reaching out with her mind and right hand, she willed one of her daggers back. As quick as she had fallen, she brought the blade up and sliced it through the chain that hung on Ulric's neck. The shard fell beside the pieces of broken silver links. Now Ulric was vulnerable. Snatching up the stray shard and holding it tightly in her left hand, she willed the energy from all three shards, pushing Ulric across the room and against the wooden table, his back cracking on contact. His face contorted from the sudden wave of pain. He shot his eyes up at Jennica, who stood tall and approached him, after having put the third shard within her locket. The fallen king attempted to stand as he reached for the sword he had dropped. The shock and fear could be seen plain on his face when he found himself unable to move. With the force of the Infinity Shards, Jennica was holding him still.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jennica admitted, looking upon the unpleasant emotions that waved across Ulric's face, "I only want my people to have their lives back."

Ulric growled, clenching his jaw in rage, "You are the one that is blind to the truth of ruling!"

"That is where you're wrong."

Footsteps echoed down the hallways before entering into the room. Jennica's attention quickly averted from Ulric to Loki, who had entered with Kvasir and the other prisoners he had helped to escape from the treacherous dungeons.

"You rescued them!" Jennica exclaimed in relief as she ran up to them, leaving Ulric behind. She kept an absent minded hold on the elf, or so she tried. Loki opened his mouth to speak before his eyes darted up, widening with a rush of adrenaline as he yelled, "Behind you!"

Jennica sharply turned to see Ulric's now standing figure charging them like a maddened bull. Her hands flung up in reflex as Loki grabbed hold of her shoulders. The sudden rush of raw energy emitted in a wave that cracked the stone floors and walls. Ulric's body flew across the room. His back shattered the window at the far end, and he disappeared as he fell out of the palace. His scream echoed with the shockwave and ended with a thud as he made contact with the ground below.

The silence lasted for a decent amount of time as everyone let it sink in. Jennica, Loki, and the group of prisoners walked toward where the window once was, slowly recovering from their shock. Whispering to herself, Jennica persuaded, "I didn't mean to… to…" Eyes shifted to the ground to see Leomaris and his fire engulfing the grass and everything around it.


	22. Chapter 21: Retribution

Loki held out his hand and grabbed Jennica's, squeezing tightly. Whispering in her ear he said,

"You did it." Jennica nodded. She understood, but the feeling of victory was absent. She could only continue to look down through the window at the place Ulric had once stood. With the thought of his remains resting in the stomach of Leomaris, it made her grimace. She did not want the entirety of the battle to end in death, but expecting otherwise would be foolish.

Thor stood beside the dragon, having arrived with him. The dry grass crunched beneath his boots as he approached where Ulric's golden crown lay. He picked it up to examine the ring of gold, an emblem of authority, resting in his broad hands. From where he stood, he saw Jennica's figure peering out the window above him. Lifting up Mjolnir, he leapt to the window and entered the palace, seeing the group stare back at him. There was a strange silence that overcame everyone. Loki could only share a sympathetic look with his brother. Thor, finding nothing to say, merely handed Jennica the crown. She nodded in thanks before handing it to her father, who felt an immense joy along with the bitter taste of war's aftermath.

"So much blood spilled. Just for a crown." His voice shook as he spoke, the crown looking tarnished in his point of view. A single tear dripped from his eye and splattered on the cold metal.

"More than a crown was gained today. You are free. Your people have their rights back... tyranny was overthrown." Replied Thor, giving a sad smile to Kvasir. These words stung Loki. Lives lost, loved ones hurt, all for the sake of a crown or throne seemed unnecessary. But why did he suddenly feel this way? Perhaps witnessing others suffering from such an outcome struck him. He never expected to have such sentiment, yet he welcomed it, for it made him feel real.

"Are there any survivors?" Kvasir raised his voice to ask Thor, after silence threatened to linger again.

"Only a couple hundred." Thor replied, "But Ulric's army is fully defeated."

"Bring them here to the kingdom, along with those remaining in the village. Let them know of the insured safety that rests within this kingdom once more."

Thor nodded, immediately bolting out the window. Leomaris watched from outside as the thunderer departed. He looked through the palace window and met his eyes with Kvasir's. Anger took place in the dragon's golden eyes, as if to threaten. He did not want to be touched by anyone. He wanted freedom. Spreading his wings and leaping into the air, feeling the wind carry him away, Leomaris departed, leaving behind all that he had ever known.

Jennica took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling the grip Loki had on her hand loosen as he reached up to turn her around.

"Are you alright?" He asked in sympathy, letting his hands trail up to cup her face. Jennica nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Loki, you're bleeding." She suddenly said in concern, noticing the blood that trickled down his right temple and stuck dry in his hair. She reached up to see the severity of his wound, but he flinched away.

"No no, it's fine." He denied quickly, trying to mask the fact that it did hurt and it made the room spin. Letting it all go aside, he pulled Jennica in for an embrace. She closed her eyes as her head rested against his chest, hearing his thumping heart. His fingers tangled in her long, brown hair as he kissed the crown of her head. "We need to go." He whispered, but her grip on him only tightened. She needed him to keep her grounded in her shaky reality. The horrific witness of death had fully caught up to her.

As the minutes passed, the group eventually left the palace with Kvasir leading the way. Victorious cries echoed from miles away as Thor brought the surviving soldiers and villagers over to the kingdom. The sun stretched down across the multitude. Not a cloud in sight. Out of confusion and curiosity, civilians of the kingdom came out to investigate, wondering what had actually taken place. As Kvasir took his place to stand in front of the elves, Sol ran into his arms from the crowd. Thor, Loki and Jennica stood nearby as everyone was silenced. Kvasir, standing tall and with a newfound authority, lifted his crown high. The sun beams reflected off of the golden ring, sparkling like a piece of the sun itself. Alfheim had found its salvation. The cries rang out again. Louder this time. Those with the resistance had won. Kvasir began to speak, settling them all down,

"My people. My friends. I have longed for merely the sight of the sun for countless years, but this, this is greater than all my hopes. We have reclaimed the liberty stolen by Ulric, and now, the power is back into the rightful hands. There is no reason to live in fear any longer!" Shouts rang out again in triumph, "The people who have had to hide or lie or leave can return to their families, their homes, and their livelihoods! As your former, and rightful king, I will take back the throne and return what has been stolen, repair damage that can be repaired, and restore Alfheim to its former glory!" Kvasir's speech continued with enthusiasm that had been locked up for ages. Loki attempted to focus on his words, but everything became blurred and quiet. Falling to the ground in slow motion, he realized that something was wrong.

...

The sensation of warm water gently woke Loki from his unconsciousness. However, unable to open his heavy eyelids for the moment, he allowed it. He felt his hair being brushed and washed with tender hands. A comforting feeling. Although tempted to fall back asleep, he managed to open his eyes to see Jennica. When she noticed that Loki was awake, she blushed a deep red and looked away quickly.

"You scared me. That was a serious wound on your head. There's so much blood..."

"Well, now I see that it was worth it." He smiled weakly at her before closing his eyes again to ease his headache.

"How can you be such a flirt when you're wounded?" Jennica scolded playfully, trying to hide her cheeks that only became a deeper shade of red.

"Because I love you." His words left his mouth in a sleepy slur, but the words struck Jennica with emotion. She smiled and dried Loki's hair, wishing that he would fall back to sleep.

"Close your eyes and get some rest." Jennica eventually said, almost in a whisper. She gently tucked some of his black hair behind his ear, "You deserve it."

Loki hummed in agreement as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. His breaths evened out, becoming deep and peaceful as he let slumber overcome him once more.

Heart beating fast, Jennica stood up, feeling the wood floor beneath her feet. Giving one last admiring look at Loki, she left the room and found her way outside of the winding hallways of the palace. The sun was shining brighter than she had ever seen on Alfheim, which was a stark contrast to the way everyone felt. Despite the victory, an overwhelming exhaustion fell over the survivors. Mourning for the dead had begun and would last for a long time. Some of those who fought the hardest had fallen, but they would be remembered as heroes. The memory of Dellinger's death was seared into Jennica's mind. The entire war was traumatic to many. An emptiness was what they gained from their efforts. Jennica stood on the drawbridge leading to the town and took a deep breath. She was alive. Loki was alive. The elves had freedom and their king back. In her mind, that was the only victory she needed. Behind her, Jennica heard footsteps that made her spin on her heels to look. Kvasir and Sol, hand in hand, had appeared in front of her. Her father had a kingly appearance after the filth of captivity had been cleaned, and Sol was visibly happier than ever, finally having her husband back. Stepping quickly towards Jennica, Sol embraced her into a warm, tight hug, filling the emptiness. Kvasir followed close behind and placed a gentle hand on Jennica's arm once Sol had let go,

"Thank you, Alfva. You have brought more joy to our people than you could imagine. I am proud to be of the same blood."

Biting her lower lip, Jennica could only reply in the only way she saw fit, "I'm just happy we can be together... Father." The three of them embraced. Daughter reunited with her parents. The emotions of bittersweet euphoria overwhelmed them. They were an unseparated family at last.

After pulling away, Kvasir's expression grew serious.

"Alfva," He began, "your mother and I would also wish for you to be officially crowned as princess of this realm. We cannot do it without your consent, but it _is_ your rightful place."

"I do not intend to stay..." replied Jennica, her brows furrowing, despite her utter surprise. Kvasir interrupted her thoughts and explained,

"We assumed so, but it is still an honor you deserve. It will take place as soon as possible to allow you to return home... if you would accept." Jennica wanted to accept. She felt the need to do so, even if her stay would be temporary. As she looked into the eyes of her biological parents, there was almost no way she could deny the opportunity.

"Alright, I accept." She finally replied, letting a glowing smile take over her face. As they began to speak of specifics, an elf came out of the palace and requested the king and queen's assistance in an important matter. Soon enough, Jennica was on her own again.

Aimlessly wandering through the kingdom that was beginning its recovery from the recent upheaval, Jennica used her solitude to think about what she would do next... and what she had left behind. Her family went through her mind, crushing her with guilt. The length of time since she had left them was completely unknown to her, but far longer than they deserved. They had no idea where she was, possibly in danger or much worse, or if she was alive. Tears began to fall down her face as she imagined what her parents could be going through. The thought of staying in Alfheim crossed her mind. Her return might only cause more strife. Mid-thought, Jennica caught sight of Even sitting under a willow tree, his head resting in his trembling hands. Her empathy pushed her to speak to him and comfort him after she had wiped her own tears from her cheeks.

"Even... are you alright?" Jennica asked, kneeling down beside him. The sun shone through the leaves of the tree, leaving spots of light on the ground. Even lifted his head and met Jennica's eyes.

"There are many friends to mourn. Odelia was such a great warrior and... she died in honor. She deserved Valhalla for all she has done for our cause, but I will miss her."

Tears threatened to fall once more as Jennica's eyes met the ground. She was never there to witness Odelia's death. Hearing about another's passing only renewed the painful thoughts.

"She's in a better place, now." Jennica told Even as she looked up into the bright, blue sky.

He nodded, "I know. She was one of the most valiant and courageous of us all, and a very dear friend of mine."

"I can see why. She, along with you and... Dellinger, helped to fight for this resistance and keep it alive. I don't know what we would have done without any of you."

Even smiled, although it was full of grief. Taking Jennica's hands in his, he spoke through his shaky, hoarse voice, "Thank you for your encouragement. We would not be here without you. I am your humble servant, Princess."

Jennica laughed softly, shaking her head, "The only thing I would require from you is your loyalty and friendship as we restore Alfheim to its fullest. We are in this together. All of us."

Even bowed his head, standing up as Jennica did the same. The young elf looked out onto the horizon as he added, "The salvation of Alfheim has at last seen the light of day."


	23. Chapter 22: Elysian

The evening glow of Alfheim cast its light through the windows of the palace hallways. Standing there in a gold and white shimmering gown, Jennica could not calm herself. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest, making her hands shake. The coronation would begin any moment. In all fair honesty, she was terrified.

"Are you nervous, Jennica?" The velvety voice of Loki coming from behind her made her jump. She turned around quickly, heaving a sigh and smiling at the sound of him. She did not need to say anything in reply for Loki to know her current state of mind. He stood beside her, finding her nervousness to be quite adorable.

"I just can't believe that it's already been two days." Jennica admitted, folding her hands together to keep them from fidgeting, "We won the war, and now I will be crowned... just make it slow down!"

Loki chuckled, "I only wish I could. It's nothing more than a way to recognize what you have done for them. You will be absolutely perfect."

"Thank you. You seem to have more confidence in me than I do in my own self. But is this really my place? Should I be doing this? I know how much it means to the kingdom..." she furrowed her brows in thought, becoming very self conscious.

"Of course you should. None of this would have happened without you." He looked down at the floor with a grin.

"And you as well."

Silence fell over them. Many thoughts raced through both of their minds. However, they could not form words. Loki's grin faded as he hesitantly averted his gaze from Jennica and back to the floor. He wanted to speak the thoughts in his mind.

"Jennica... I know that you are going to leave shortly after this, but I must tell you that anywhere, anywhere in the nine realms you wish to go, I want to be there by your side."

Jennica's glistening eyes lifted up to look into his. "And I would love for you to be there with me." She replied, her tone smooth and gentle. The large, wooden doors resting in front of them were slowly pulled open from the inside by guards, making way for the throne room.

"I'll be right behind you, my princess." Loki's voice gently whispered in her ear before she began walking forward.

The throne room beyond the two doors were filled with guards and other elves of the kingdom. Standing at the throne were Kvasir and Sol, Kvasir holding a small crown for Jennica. Every elf in the room rose upon Jennica's entry. Thor and Loki followed behind her. A choir sang in angelic harmonies that echoed in a heavenly reverb. Every step Jennica took seemed shaky. She was afraid to fall. But at the sight of all the smiling elves, and Even standing near the king and queen, she felt secured.

Stepping up to the throne, she knelt down, feeling the light crown as it was placed upon her head. It was thin, almost a white gold, and it looked as if vines and feathers were the entwined imprint. The choir died down to silence as Kvasir stood before her, offering a blessing in a foreign tongue. Sol placed a kiss upon her daughter's head before gently commanding her to stand and face the crowd. Kvasir spoke in a loud voice,

"People of Alfheim, I give to you Princess Alfva!" The crowd at once knelt before Jennica, filling her with timidity and the belief of being undeserving. Despite those thoughts, she stood tall before the elves. Kvasir then spoke once more, "We now honor Prince Thor and Prince Loki of Asgard in their aid in bringing salvation to this realm. They will always have a home here. In turn for what they have done for us, Light Elves will never turn their backs on Asgard and will serve with them as brothers and sisters. Long live Alfheim and the peace within it!"

The crowd chanted after him "long live Alfheim". The sound of the voices flooded Jennica's ears. Everything became overwhelming, but she let it go on. Despite her thoughts becoming disoriented, she convinced herself of what had happened. She was the princess. Princess Alfva of Alfheim.

...

 **A passing whisper**

 **Unseen in silence**

 **Easily forgotten by the breeze**

 **And warmth of the sun**

 **Until it sets**

 **Leaves brown**

 **Flowers gray**

 **Memories and people forgotten and aged**

 **The changing seasons**

 **But still there is love**

...

Jennica held Loki's hands in her own, gazing deep into his eyes. A smile lit up her face, and it showed the overflowing joy she felt. It was hard to believe how fast the two weeks had passed since the coronation.

"I want to know more about you, Loki. Anything!" Loki was surprised for a moment and responded,

"Such as...?" Jennica paused to think then replied with the same enthusiasm,

"Well, what is your favorite food, favorite color, or even favorite animal? Do you like to dance? Or... what puts a smile on your face? The little things."

Loki chuckled at her innocence, letting the smile show, "I would love to know more about you as well. You, of course, put a smile on my face. I love to dance, if you would dance with me..." The late evening breeze enveloped the two of them, bringing the sweet aromas of the flower-covered meadow they stood in.

"I would love to dance with you." Jennica said, stepping closer to him.

Loki smiled, becoming lost in her shining eyes. "Oh, would you now?" He pulled her close, "I wouldn't object."

"Don't be a tease!" Jennica laughed in reply, playfully shoving him away.

"Oh, but it's such fun," Whispered Loki and pulled her close to him again, "We will need some music."

"Well, can you sing, Loki?"

"Yes, I can, actually. I learned how to sing many songs made from and for different people across all the Nine Realms. Although, my favorite is a Midgardian song..."

Jennica grew excited with anticipation, "What song is it?"

" _Hold me close and hold me fast_..." Loki spun Jennica around to hold her from behind. " _The magic spell you cast_..." Jennica leaned her head back to rest it beside his shoulder. " _This is la vie en rose... When you kiss me heaven sighs and though I close my eyes_..." Gently turning her around with his hands on her shoulders, Loki leaned down so that his nose softly rubbed against hers and they felt each other's breath on their skin. " _I see la vie en rose_." Loki's lips longed for Jennica's as he leaned in further. His hand trailed up to cup her cheek, slowly pulling her in. Despite the burning desire, Jennica lowered her head, her gaze meeting the floor.

"Loki... tell me who you were, what you really were like. Before all of this. Tell me everything."


	24. Chapter 23: Finifugal

Loki let go of Jennica, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. He took a step back, looking her in the eyes with remorse.

"Once I tell you, you will not accept me..." Loki slowly spoke to her, "although I am not that person anymore."

Jennica could feel the dream ending. Her hopes in a future with Loki. Disappearing. "Just say it." She whispered. She had to know, before her heart fell in too deep.

"It all started when Thor was banished from Asgard, and I learned that I was not an Asgardian." Loki began, his voice quavering, "It happened similarly to when you discovered you were not human, but I realized I was of the race that everyone despised. That I despised. And... it all spiraled out of control. I had to take over the throne temporarily while my father was incapacitated. It was a duty I had to take, but I was not mentally prepared. I felt alone... and angry. The only supporter I had, my mother, would not leave my father's side. I was alone. If Thor was still on Asgard, he would have been king. I was enraged as he showed all of the signs of an impulsive, proud king. And..." his words were caught in his throat as tears began to pool in his eyes, "I tried to kill Thor. I nearly did. Because I believed I was a monster, I let myself become one. The blinding rage and self-hatred took over. I... began to plot the murder of all frost giants. Thankfully, after fighting with Thor, I was stopped, but it only lead to more chaos. What I had done dawned on me... the monster I had become... everything all at once. I tried to kill myself. But it didn't work."

What was once love glowing in Jennica's eyes turned into sadness, hurt, even betrayal. Her gaze met with the grass of the meadow as she severed most of her contact with Loki while he only continued, pleading with his voice that she would still listen.

"I was found by a Titan called Thanos. He broke me and destroyed my spirit. I became an empty shell to be filled by his demons. He sent me to Earth with an army to win over the planet. This time, the Avengers stopped me. Even after realizing my wrongs once more, I still did not learn from my mistakes, becoming what I once hated most."

Jennica's eyes darted up to look into his. "That was _you_?" Her voice was hoarse from trying not to cry herself, "The attack on New York was all you?!" Loki could see a glimpse of hatred embedded within her brown eyes, and he nearly flinched at the sight.

"From the moment I was returned to Asgard until I met you, I had changed my actions to be a better man, but in no way had I become anything near what you have made me. I don't expect you to love me or even tolerate me knowing who I once was, but I hope you know the great things you have done." After a moment of deadly silence, Loki turned to leave, knowing Jennica would want him to, "I will leave you now... and Thor can take you home as soon as possible."

Jennica nodded, agreeing with his statement, although it hurt. "Of course..." she muttered under her breath, "Staying here for so long was a mistake." She failed to see the pain that crossed Loki's face as he left her under the dark night sky. Tears began dripping from her eyes like rain. She didn't hate Loki. How could she? She saw his pain and conviction. But that still could not erase the past. No matter what she could say to convince herself, there was one truth. She was afraid.

...

A knock sounded through the farmhouse. A home that felt so empty. Mrs. Adams' dreary eyes met with her husband's from where they sat in each other's embrace on the couch. Ever since Jennica had left them, their lives felt meaningless. Merely getting up to answer the door took everything in them. For months, they would rush to the door with the hope it would be Jennica, but it never was.

Mr. Adams slowly turned the bronze doorknob. His wife stood by his side. At the sight of Jennica on the other side, their breaths caught in their throats.

"I-I'm home." Was all Jennica could think of to say through her pouring tears before loving arms took her in for a long awaited embrace. Cries of joy erupted through the Adams household.

"We missed you so much!" Mrs. Adams sobbed, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

Jennica pulled away and sniffled, "I never should have stayed away for a month. But there's so much to tell you! So much."

Both of her parents cast strange looks. "Jenny..." Mr. Adams began, "You've been gone for six months. Not one."

Jennica's face fell. Of course, she should have known. The autumn leaves of the farm and the crisp, cool air should have been enough indication.

"I-I'm sorry." she whimpered, tears falling again. Feeling the hugs from her parents and her father drying her tears helped, but there was still a strange hole in her heart. Would she ever feel the same again? No. Not ever.

...

 **When we two parted**

 **In silence and tears,**

 **Half broken-hearted**

 **To sever for years,**

 **Pale grew thy cheek and cold,**

 **Colder thy kiss;**

 **Truly that hour foretold**

 **Sorrow to this.**

 **The dew of the morning**

 **Sunk chill on my brow—**

 **It felt like the warning**

 **Of what I feel now.**

 **Thy vows are all broken,**

 **And light is thy fame:**

 **I hear thy name spoken,**

 **And share in its shame.**

 **They name thee before me,**

 **A knell to mine ear**

 **A shudder comes o'er me—**

 **Why wert thou so dear?**

 **They know not I knew thee,**

 **Who knew thee too well:**

 **Long, long shall I rue thee,**

 **Too deeply to tell.**

 **In secret we met—**

 **In silence I grieve,**

 **That thy heart could forget,**

 **Thy spirit deceive.**

 **If I should meet thee**

 **After long years,**

 **How should I greet thee?**

 **With silence and tears.**

 **\- Lord Byron "When We Two Parted"**

 _ **Loki and Jennica will return in "Locked Up Melancholy"**_


End file.
